Miraverse
by master.solomon
Summary: Stories. One shots and other things from the Future Star Wars Rebels Universe. The stories will be about: Mira, Rona, Johan, Dawn,Ezra, and everybody else from the Meldy Arts who is an endless source of inspiration. Rate M for: War, fight, blood, shooting, swearing (in star war's languages or so.), crazy stuff and other. English not first language. Don't like? Don't hate. Be Happy
1. The Beginning

**FEW MONHTS AFTER THE LUKE SKYWALKERS TEMPLE DESTRUCTION. LONG TIME BEFORE THE FORCE AWAKING .**

Location:Mandalor. The Desert planet where you can find the best warriors in the galaxy. After the Galaxtic Civil War mandalorians began to rebuild their homeland. Not only in shape but also in the spirit. New Republic Senat send a help to rebuild the cities and economy. After that, Mandalor again become a mighty planet with good goverment, stong economy and the best army in this side of the Galaxy.

Even thought that Master Brigder usually is on Lothal in his home with his whole family and work with his own padawans in his small Jedi Temple, he still , from time to time, travel across the Galaxy, doing his Jide duties. But after everything what happened with the Temple, padawans and the First Order, he stopped fight, for now He and his family needed a time, and some of them still need. That was long time since he last time used his weapons on a battlefields in the last few months, he was doing more peacefyll missions like political meetings, official banquests, sometimes he was a pilitical advisor, you know, the Jedi official stuff. Now he was send on Mandalore to teach yound mandalorians these kind of stuff like emotion control, philophy, history etc. 'jedi stufff'. Using an opportunity, Sabine decide that she would do some important mando/style job for the Great Mandalor, Bo Katana The Rightfull.

Ezra, who could not be more busy than already is, always was taking his children with him,-to make sure that they are save- but when he couldn't take all of his children, he was usually sending them to some members of his rebel family. Sabine knew that Ezra was still worry that Be-That is Kylo Ren, still his hunting them and these ''family mission' are not for children but for him. It wasn't easy, but she finally convince him to give their kids a choice where they want to go this time.

Jonah - the youngest and only son, who now is 10 year's old, went to Courusant with his grandfather who promised to show him some of the oldest and the most famous paintings and arts in the Galaxy. Even if Alrich is not a warrior -probably the only mandalarian man who isn't in this decade- Ursa never was sending him anywhere without their personal security guards. 10 supercomandos was enought to convince Ezra that Johan will be save with Alrich on Courusant.

Rona -second daughter- turned 12 not soo far ago. She also was thinking that she should go with granddad, bu as much as she love art and her brother, she knew that she will not stand her brother and granddads talks about the ancient artist,arts and paitings methods. They can talk about that, for hours. No Rona choosed to spend some time with her friends and grandmother on Krownest. Here Ezra agreed at once. After these years, Krownest become their second favorite place and Usra could easly protect Rona herself, even without an army of mandalorian warriors on the planet. The only child who went with Ezra and Sabine on Mandalore was their oldest daughter, who is exactly like her mother and father in her age, and she is who this story is about.(Mainly).

There was already very late and quiet night in the Capital city. Everyone were in their homes already asleep. Well almost everyone. In the family major of the Wren Clan, someone had another plans for tonight. In the shadows was waiting for a good ocassion a woman with dark mask on her. When she make sure that no one have seen her, she jumped out from the window and which great grace landed without a single sound in the major's garden. Then she hid behind o of the garden's trees and again make sure if anyone was in sight. Good for her, the garden was empty, she choosed to sneak out after a midnight so that was natural that anyone was awake but she know from experience that even the best plan may go wrong.

After a short time of just watching and waiting for someone, she was sure that no one was coming and quickly ran to the wall. The entire major was surrounded by a 8 foot hight wall who was making it difficult to sneak in or out from the major for anyone, but not for a mandalorian warrior with a jetpack. She know that jetpack are loud and it may wake up everyone in the area, it no a special modification she made with her sister and uncles. She used her jetpack, to just jump over, not fly over the wall, just in case if jetpack still make too much noises. When she landed on the ground, she quickly turned around and looked at the majo windows. All lights were still of and it did not looked like someone was awake.

,,When my daughter steals her mother's old jetpack and escap from home, should I be proud or mad?'' asked man's voice on her right side. She quicky and with big fear in heart turned right and saw an adult man with dark blue hair, an old scar near his nose and right eye, two small scars on his left cheek, dressed in black nightgown and long nighth pants. Standing in front to her, with croseed arms and which deadly serious look in his face. Not that he wasn't expecting her to sneak out tonight.

,,Dad?"she asked confused and scared with eyes wide open, taking a step back, not quit sure what she should do now.

,,Maybe both?'' A woman's voice asked from behind. She turned around and saw an adult woman which orange-red hair, longer on the right side of her head, dressed in night purple gown, long to the knees. With hands on her hips and with assumed look on her face.

,,Mom? Someone don't know that I'm escaping tonight?'' She asked suprised and irritated. Before anyone could say anythign, she heard that something was walking on the wall above her. She looked up at the wall's top and saw old Lothal-cat sitting on the wall's top looking at her with wide smile on her face.

,,Tala? You too?" she asked her friend and old Lothal-cat nodded smiling soo wide that her teets could be in see in the darkness of the night.

,,You think we weren't youngt? Beside I can feel you emotion when you try to escape from home." Ezra said in his low voice tone again remainding Mira that having a Force sensiteve and overprotecting father is a bit problematic for a teenegers.

,,Yes. This, and your friend's mum called us and she said that you will be safe on the trip to Concordia.'' Sabine said a bit amussed and destroying Ezra's plan of showing how big control he have over Mira. The girl took mask off from her face and looked at her parents which big puppy eyes.

,,Mom. Dad. Please. Let me go on this trip." she said which big eye's and her most beseeching voice.

,,We talked about that. Kylo Ren still is there and he is waiting for your mistake. As long as you are on the New Republic's planets surface he and the First Orders can not try to hurt you and Rona until a war. Beside that. Before you again will travel across the galaxy on your own, you must to finish your Jedi training." Ezra said very seriously. He was telling this kind of things a lot times now. He still have to reminding his children that the Galaxy is not a safe place anymore for them. At least it was this what he was thinking.

,,But Dad. I don't want to start a crusade against Kylo Ren and the First Order. I want only go back to this what I was doing before Ben betreyed us. Beside that. We are Jedi. We should make a peace in the Galaxy like granpa Kanan and Dawn. Not sitt on our butt in some majors ,wating for a war. And Mom. We are mandalorian's .We should traveling across the galaxy and fight which a pirates and slave hunters, like grandma and uncel Tristan."Mira said first looking at her father trying to look cute and innocent, then at her mother changing her voice to speak with nothing else but pride, strong and inspirational. She was litelary trying all her trick she managet to have on her parents.

,,Do you remember what Ashoka told you about fight?'' Ezra asked raising his eyebrown waiting for Mira to say what she was told multiple times because of her fight habits. She took a deep breath and groaned in irritation. She hate this part of beeing Jedi sometimes.

,,'Jedi should not be happy because of fight which enemies. But from the facts that his fight is making a peace in the Galaxy'." It was words of Ashoka Tano. Gray Jedi, her aunt who was and still is like Jedi master for Mira, was telling every younglish padawan in the Kana's Jedi Temple.

,,Exactly. And about it you will be meditate in your room." Ezra said not sounding like he was in the mood to this discussion with his daughter any more, at least not tonight where everyone can hear and see them standing on the street arguing in their pyjamas.

,,But Daddd ..."

,,There is no ,buts Mira. Take Tala and go back to your room before you will wake up an entire planet." Ezra cutt Mira off first poiting his right hand at Mira then at the house gates. Mira's reaction at Ezra's statement as least childrish. She groaned in anger and she stamped loudly before going closer to the wall. Then she waited for old and a bit scared Lothal-cat to jump off from the wall. Tala was watching Mira for a moment, then Ezra and Sabine a bit sad that their family is again fighting with each other, but at least she jumped onto Miras hands and cuddled herself into Mira's uniform.

,,Don't think I will forgive your betrayal so easy Tala." Mira said when she wrapped her hands around Tala returned to the villa by the front gates this time. Ezra and Sabine were waiting and watching to make sure that Mira will not try to sneak up again. When they heard lould slammed of the main house doors they knew that Mira was in her room. Ezra sighed heavily at Mira's childrish reaction when Sabine only snorted a bit at Ezra's own reaction. Then she walked to him, grabbed his hand and walked with him back to their home.

After a short moment Mira was in her and Rona's room and Ezra and Sabine were in their bedroom. Ezra was sitting on the bed bottom left corner with his hand on both side of his head, when Sabine was lying under the white blanked on her bed side. There were doing nothing for a moment. Just sitting/lying in the silence. Ezra was mainly thinking about Mira and this that she still is seeking for revenge and that it is a problematic for her not only as a Jedi, but also as a mandalorian and Resistance soldier. Mira always was hot-tempted and sometimes a bit agressive, it already are dangerous characteristics for a Jedi, but revenge is changing people, especially a force sensitive people, Ezra know it even too well.

Sabine on the other hand was thinking more about Ezra. She know that he want good, he is doing everything for Mira, to keep her safe, alive and on the good side of the force. But she also see that he is trying that hard, that soon or later Mira will try to do something agains the Jedi Code just prove something to Ezra. She know too well how it is working, she had the smae problems with her mother. And we all know what effects that had.

,Where did we go wrong when we were raising her?" Ezra asked not souding really serious, more like something between a poor joke and tired parent tone, looking at the floor.

,, Oh please. She is just a teeneger. Don't you remember what we were doing when we were in her age?"Sabine asked chuckling softly and Ezra foolins guestion. Ezra raised head up and but his hands at his knees. Then he stared thinking about his teenegers years and he could not laught a bit.

,,I didn't wanted to leave Lothal. I wanted stay and be a charming thief. Mira on the other hand is doing everything just to fly into the space. Maybe you didn't tell me everything about you and your 'Bounty Hunter's' adventures?''he asked jokingly thinking at Mira could at all take more from Sabine than she take from him. Sabine just giggle in respond, crawled close to him and wrapped her arms around his stomach and laid her head on his right shoulder.

,,I always said that she needs discipline. But always where I tried, I hear: ,,Dad, can you help me which my meditation?'',''Dad, can you show me again these lightsabers forms?" Sabine reminded him smiling widely and speaking in her best 5 yeard old Mira voice trying hard to not laught between the words.

,,Right. But where I tried to teach her the Jedi Code and philosophy, I heard: 'Mum, can you help me which my armor?', 'Mom, can you help me which my art?', or my favorite, 'Mom. Tonight my friends are making a small party. But I have a Jedi training. Can you speak with Daddy about it?" Ezra reminded her in his own best Miras voice, but he wasn't trying to stop his laught and after a while Sabine joined to him. They were laughting by a while, but when they laugh died down, they were again sitting in the silnece, holding each other.

,,Ok. We are equally guilty. But you still forget about..'' Sabine was trying to say her idea of solving this problem.

,,No." Ezra cut her off already knowing what she wants to say and not liking this idead even a bit.

,, My Mother will teach her self discipline. And now Rona is making her armor with her on Krownest. Mira always was working better when Rona was close. She will touch her how.." Sabine was still speaking ignoring Ezras last word and trying to persuade him but she was again cut off by him.

,,How to be a better mandalorian warrior. She doesn't need next lesson about that. She already is a good warrior. Maybe little too good. She need lesson about self-control, emotion control, and how to distinguish Jedi way from the Sith way. She need..." Ezra was trying to say his own idead, but

,,No" This time Sabine cut him off not wanting to heard this again. She get used to the Jedi ways, she really do, but sometimes it is too much for her, not as a warrior, but as a mother who is just afraid of losing her child.

,,Sabine. Times have changed. Jedi rule have changed. I will take her to Dagobah. With Kanan and Dawn. She will return to us like from Jedi training when she was 10 years old" Ezra said calmly and softly trying to convince her. He undestrand why she is againt his idea, but he think that it is the best choise they have.

,, I know. But if we will send her to the Dagobah, We maybe will see her back tomorrow, or after week, or after a few years. Who know what Galen Marek will see in her. What if he will decide that she need to stay with him and with his son on Dagobah and never come back to us?"Sabine asked looking into Ezra's eyes as much as she could, ounding really worried. She has a point in this, he too was worried. Master Galen was one of the most powerfull Jedi in the Galaxy, but he still can't control him emotion in a radom situations. It's reason why he almost always is on the Dagobah with Kanan and few Jedi in the small Temple where was Master Yodas home. After years fighting for siths, he know now how to see the Dark Side in everything, why he alsmost never leave Dagobah, because he still is a Sith a bit when he is fighting. If he will see the Dark Side in Mira, he will not ask about her opinion, he will force her to stay on Dagobah as long as she will not lear control. What doesn't solve their problem a bit.

,,But we have to do something which her ,,temperament". Everything was a lot easier before...Ben... Everything has change. Before the Tempel Mira was more...racional...calm and peacefull. Now she is impulsive, aggressive, rude and scared. She is like..." Ezra stopped, but not beause he wanted to say something bad, more like he wanted to say something he is ashame of.

,,...Like you in her age." Sabine finished his sentence for him, and Ezra nooded. Ezra was still blaming himself, for something, he always was blaming himself for something, only question for Sabine now is to know about what he is blaming himself now. He always was thinking that bad things happened because of him. He could never undertand that sometimes bad things happen with no reasons, sometimes they just happen.

,,Do you remember how often I had a problems, how often I almost get killed?" Ezra asked looking at the floor, not sounding any longer like adult Jedi master, but more like the good old lothal kid.

,,Ezra. Mira was fighting before Ben and the Tempel. I know that you are not worry about fight and battles. You are worry, that Mira may turn to the Dark Side." Sabine said when she hug Ezra tighter. That was the problem, we all know it, it was this what wakes Ezra up every night, this that he screwed something up and it's only matter of time, when Mira turn dark.

,,Negative emotions, Rage, Fury, Fear and Reveng. It is what was leading me to the Dark Side. And I almost falled. You know that Mira was lying to us. She want a revenge. She want to fight Ben, maybe even kill him. I don't blame her. But I and Luke... we were his masters and he become a Sith. What if he becomoe a Sith because of us, what if Mira is too much like...me?"Ezra asked still loking at sounding like on the edge of depression. Before he could say smething more he get a light punch on arm from Sabine, not too strong to hurt him very much, but also not soo weak to don't feel that.

,,That is a Bantha-shit idea!" Sabine said a bit loud, but not too much to not be heard by Mira, raising her head from Ezra shoulder to lood at his left face side with a look who could scared a rankor.

,,Are you sure? How I am supposed to protect my daughter if I can't protect my own students and Tempel? Or how I can teach her a Jedi way when I want a reveng on this who hurt my daughter and killed my students? How I can teach her how to be a Jedi Master, when I was balancing between the light and darkness so often?" Ezra asked turning left to look at Sabine, but he don't get answer from Sabine. She simply didn't know what to say, she know a bit about Jedi but this is too much for her. Mandalorian would say to just try again as long as you are alive, but with Jedi there is no try or again, or you did something good or you screwed something up. And everything what Ezra said, means that he screwed up like no one else. Exept maybe of Luke.

Not having another idea. Sabine did what always was working in a moments like this. She wrapped her arms around Ezra and hugged him like it was no tomarrow. Ezra was glad that she did that, he always was a hugger, and hugs from his wife always was making him more alive. He wrapped his arms around Sabine and were sitting in silence for a longer moment, thinking what next.

Sabine know that Ezra will not let it go, and she can't helpt him with these Jedi way stuffs, they need some help advice. And she know who may be helpfull. But not tonight, they just can't thinking about something like this at that later hour.

,,That's too much for one night. Come, you must rest a bit. You have tomorrow very hard day of learning young mandalorian why they cannot starts a wars in our galaxy, and I have tomorrow very boring Clan leaders meeting which the Great Mandalore."She said when broked the hug and grabbed Ezra's hands, pulling him with her to their bed, slowly lying on their sides, but never breaking the physical contact between them.

,,But what about Mira." Ezra asked when he lied down on his side and looked into Sabine's always was like this, thinking first about others, then about himself, and he is suprised that he is soo tired. But he was right they still need to do something. Sabine bit her bottom lip thinking about something what will make Ezra calm and will covince him to fall asleep. She wasn't thinking too much, she alredy know what will convice him.

,,Tomorrow. I'll call Hera. She will come which Kanan and Dawn. When girls will be busy. We will ask them for advice. If Kanan AND! Hera will say that she need a Jedi Temple training. I will agree with you. If Hera AND! Kanan will say that she need training which my family. You will agree which me. Deal?" Sabine proposed not giving Ezra a change to cut her off or say something before she finished and giving him a look who said something like' Shut the kriff up now and go to sleep''. Ezra was thinking about this for a momnet looking at the room's roof then at Sabine face, she still have her daminating loook, but after a moment it softed and she give him a warm smile. This kind of smile who was telling that everything was going to be okay.

,,Ok. Deal. " Ezra said looking into Sabine amber eyes. The late hour, her smile and the way she said that, give him a clean signal that she is not gonna change her mind and the only thing he can do now is to agree and call it a night. Sabine smiled a bit wider than before and give him a small kiss for good night and turned the lamp on the night stand off, then she laid her head onto her pillow and closed her eyes. Ezra joined her soon after her, wrapped his hand around her pulling her closer to him and falling asleep.

They fallen asleep not knowing that someone was listening them all the time. In their air shaft, someone - what means Mira- was listening every single word since their started this conserwation, she heard everything. About her, her dad, Dagobah, grandma and that Hera, Kanan, and Dawn, will be here tomorrow. When Mira heard a quiet snorting she make her way back to her room through the vent and making no sound jumped out from the wall. She had no idea what to think about that. She was standing for a moment in the center of her room before she felt something touching her leg. She looked down and saw Tala standing on her back legs next to Mira;s her leg,and with her front paws on Mira's calf, she wasn't sleeping yet because was waiting for Mira this whole time. Mira didn't said a word to her, she just picked her up, hugged tini and climed on her bed. She was lying with Tala in her arms thinking about everything by a long time, but after long time she fallen aleep, wondering what the next day will bring her.

 **Autore Note:**

 **Sorry for erros, mistakes and bad interpunction. If someone want, can say me where I made mistakes and I will fix them.**

 **My story is make on the model of Miraverse(Meldy-Art's fanfic) so my story will be most likly about her art pictures. I also know a bit about official Miraverse (but it is changing soo often than I can't be sure that I'm still keeping the main course so don't be suprise if I will change something). I also know some of the official characters, but mostly the main ones so I will put few of my own characters to make some action in these stories, but the stories will still be mainly about Bridgers and Jarrus families. Also. Miraverse is too beautiful to be true, I need to put some dark/annoying/new my own characters who are going to be problemakers or so. But don't worry, there characters are going to be something like Zeb, Chopper, Hondo, Rex and Ashoka in the official serie so no worry, the story still will be about Mira. They will not be too important, but also with few moments-read chapters.**

 **PS" If haven't done it yet. Check Meldy Art on Tumbl where you can find awensome arts and fan fictions storie about Mira, Dawn, Ezra, Sabine and other of the Ghost crew. I'm serious here, try it. Really worth. And don't if you don't like this fanfic. Don't read. And be happy. We all are nerds here.**


	2. The First Mission and New Friend

Mandalor. Time 1 P.M. The Wren Clan Manor.

After work, Ezra and Sabine were preparing the house for the quests. What mean that Sabine is saying what Ezra's doing wrong and he must do it again, this time like Sabine wants it to be done. After almost 17 years of marriage you would think that they would finally find a way to get along. But no, they are still the same brat who they were, only older, bigger and with 3 brats on their own.

Mira find it quit amusing how her are acting like a teenegers, but she is not in a mood to laugh. After the dinner, or she will be send to the New Jedi Templer, cut off from the Galaxy, keeping safe like some kind of secret or holocron, or she will be send to her grandmother who...si her grandmother and Sabine mother. There will not be any ice cream for breakfast if you know what it mean. So no. She is not happy about this family visit.

Some time later. The house, food, Ezra and Sabine were ready. They were all dressed in their typical clothers. Ezra was in his normal, dark Jedi grow and Sabine in her multicolored mandalorian armor. After a quick inpection from Sabine, Ezra get an information from that the Ghost has arrived and Syndulla family is coming to their house. Ezra and Sabine went outside of the house to welcom them.

,,Mira! Ghost is on the planet! They will be here for moment! Are you ready!?" Sabine asked standing in the doors frame before leaving home, from some reason Mira was with them in the main lobby but they did not asked why, they just left Mira be in her room.

,,Yes Mom! I need to dress up my beskad and I will join to you and dad!" Mira responded. The doors to her room were close but Sabine heard her very well so she just leav and joined Ezra outside. Mira looked throught her room's window outside and after a short moment she began to up her armor plates on.

At the same time Sabine and Ezra were waiting. They did not saiud anything since their left the house, it was not like the silince between them was akward, but you can say uncomfortable. No one know what to say about their situation. Mira always was a sensitive topic for them, they want the best for her and they are ready to give her anything, but this can mean that it may hurt her feeling what is the last thing they want to do. After a moment Ezra has enought of that silence and tried to said something smart.

,, I sense a conflict in her head. Do you think that she can know what we want to do?" Ezra asked. Since yesterday, Ezra could feel that Mira is bothering with something. Like when she first time was fixing a droid or when she first time tried to drive a speeder. Then she was thinking soo hard, tried to push every single button and tried to find the best way to control these things. That usually did not ended well.

,,Of course she already know. She is our daughter. I will not be surprise if she already know Heras and Kanans answer for our question?" Sabine said in her joking tone, giving Ezra a light punch on left arm and wamr smile. Then Ezra looked at her giving her a similar smile and he grabbed Sabines hand and inserted his fingers with her's. She was not showing this, but Sabine also was worry about what is gonning to happen today. They never wanted to close or hide Mira like Luke's aunt and uncel did that with him because of Darth Vader. They wanted their children to be free, to make their own decisions, to make friend and just to be normal. Not to chase a Sith Lords across the Galaxy. Rona and Johan were not a problem, they knew that they are strong enought to fight with Ben and the First Order, Mira doestn't know that and it force Sabine and Ezra to do something hard to keep her save.

After short moment Mira left the house dressed in her normal orange armor and stood next to Sabine left side, and with no word wait for the quests.

They did not wait long, soon after Mira joined Ezra and Sabine, they noticed typical mandalorian Hover taxi who was flying in they way. From a distance they could see and adult ( you can't say old) man with long, gray and brown beard- most of his beard is gray, but few hairs still are dark brown, scar across his eyes, dressed in Jedi Grand Master bright brown robe, cape and pants, with lightsaber handing on his belt. Next to him was an adult twi'lek woman dressed in normal rebel pilote uniform with her best makeup on her face. And behind them was standign a yound adult twi'lek girl with her lekku smaller than her mothers, dressed in silver shirt and black pants, with lightsaber on belt.

The Hover taxi landed down and all three walked closer to the Bridger family. Kanan stood in front to Ezra, Hera in front to Sabine and Dawn in front to Mira. They did not said a word yet, but give each other a small friendly smiles when they were waiting for Kanan to do his rutine when they were meeting each other. As a Grand Jedi master he could not just walk into someone house and say 'Hi!' First he need to bend ver lown and wait for the host to do the same.

,,Master. I am happy to see you again in my home." Ezra said when he bowed bakc to his old master. Kanan just nodded in repeat, straightened up and wanted to say something very long and boring.

,,So am I my old padawan. This is pleasure to see you and your family again after..."

,,Oh! Enough this formalities, come here Ezra!" Hera could not hold any longer of these Jedi stuffs. She rolled her eyes cutting Kanan off in middle of sentence and quickly hugged Ezra wrapping her arms around him like there was to tomorrow. Ezra was cauch little off guard, so Kanan was, what made Sabine, Dawn and Mira giggling, but after a second or two he hugged her back. After this Dawn, Kanan, Sabine and Kanan started to hugging and welcoming each other while Hera was still hugging Ezra.

,,I'm soo glad to see you again boss." Sabine said with a playfull smile when she hugged Kanan. Kanan just rolled his eyes thinking that she should not call him like this now, but true be told he like when they are calling him like thins so he hugged her back. In meantime Hera stopped hugging Ezra and noticed that Dawn and Mira stopped hugging each other. She never ever miss a chance where it comes to hugg Mira so she quickly abandoned Ezra and give Mira a bonectushing hugg.

,, My little Mira. Why you must grow up so fast. You are almost taller than me." Hera said with her eyes close because if they were open ,her makeup would be probably destroyed by now . Everyone know that it is not true, Mira was shorter than Hera, but try to expalin that to her. Hera is thinking than Mira is too tall since she was tall enought to take her a blue milk from the Ghost's cupboard on her own.

,, I am happy to see you Nana...*cough*... But can you put me down please?" Mira said when Hera cut Mira air access off and lifetd her up a bit. Hera opened her eyes and just realized how strong she hugged her and put her down.

,,Sorry. I just really missed you and your sister, and brother. Speaking of which. Where is Rona? She always was shyl but I hoped that she will welcome us. And where is Jonah?" Hera asked when she left Mira go and went to hugg Sabine. Sabine give her a stong hugg and after a short moment she give her an answer.

,,Rona is with my mother. She want again try to make her an armor. Jonah is on Courusant with my father in his art school. Some important artist want to see his arts." Sabine said very proud of her sons art skills. Since Johan was 6 years old, a lot of people were already aking for gim to join their art schools and other young talents prgrams but Sabine did not trusted them. Lucky for her, she have a farher who after the war opened his own art school and took her son, and his grandson after his wings.

,,Really? He is that good?" Hera asked teasting with a smile on her face when she stopped hugging Sabine. Sabine pretended to be offended, but her fake mad face expression haven't done anything more than just make a smile on Hera's face bigger.

,,Good!? They said that he is the best. My father told me that he will be the best artist in this century, if not in the history. Like Grandfather like Grandson. About grandfathers talk? How Kai took the new?" Sabine asked. Some time ago, Hera father was forced to take a retirement. He was not happy about this but in his age he could not refuse or try any kind of trick. After a few days he called Hera and told her that he want to spend more time with his family. Hera was suprised, but she agreed, of course they could not all together just take a free week and stay on Rylot with her, so they decided that they are gonna visiting him in diffrent times. Kai was the first one who had to suffer.

,,Not so well, but better than I thought. They are still on Rylot. Last time when I talk with them, my dad said that he is gving him a lessons about our culture, history and that he is working to much with machines." Hera said rooling her eyes when she mentioned her father. After these years their relationships grew stronger and warmer. After some time Hera started to call him dad just like she used when she was a child, but there still were some fights or conflicts between them.

At the same time. Ezra and Kanan hugged each other and they both went to hugg Mira and Dawn. Dawn stood in front to him and she bowed to him really low like Kanan had taught her.

,,Master Briger. It's good to see you." Dawn said polite which respet in her voice. Ezra was smiling at her the whole time, what make Dawn smile to him back, but to her suprise he did not bend to her back.

,,Bowing to me. You are showing respect to your old master Dawn. But you know, my old padawan, how much I hate official meeting, soo come here and hug me." Ezra said which friendly voice and arms wide open waiting for Dawn. It is one of the many thing that Dawn love about Ezra, that when they are together, like a family, he is just like she remember him when she was small. Even if she do not call him Ezzy anymore in publick, she still does it sometimes when there are just frends aroud them.

,,For the Force sake Dawn. Look at you. You look exacly like your mother now." Ezra said when he watched Dawn after the hug and she give him a shyl smile in respond. She know that she doesn't look like her mother perfect image, her lekkus are shorter, skin brighter and she have these freckles on her face, but it is nice to heard that she look like her wonderfull mother.

,,Go to home guys, we have many things to tell."Sabine said when she start leading them to the house and everyone was just making they way inside when Mira grabbed Dawn's hand and stopped her.

,,Exactly Mom. I want to take Dawn to the town and show her something in the shops. Can go? Pleasee." Mira said dragging last word, trying to not showing anything what what may make them wonder something.

Sabine was liking this idea. It would make the talk more safety than with Mira and Dawn in the next rooms or in theyard. Sabine looked at Hera and Kanan and they both nooded, knowing that they should not talk about this what they said in the holo-transmission when Mira is close. Then Sabine looked at Ezra, he didn't moved or said anything just give her a look who said 'That will be better'.

,,Ok. But come back before evening. And take care of yourselfs." Sabine said warmly, turnig her head back to Mira and Dawn smiling a bit to them.

,, Yes Mom, Bye." Mira said very enthusiastic, pulled Dawn by her arm and started slowly running to the town, dragging Dawn behind her, wanting to speak with her as soon as possible with no other eyes or ears. Adults watching this scene which a small laughs and smiles before they waled to the house.

After moment a short moment Mira and Dawn were in the centers of Keldabe, the street were full of people dressed in typical mandalorian clothers and the speeder were flying abover their heads. It was anothee cozy sunny day in the capital city. Dawn and Mira were walking side by side, but not speaking yet. Dawn was expecting Mira to start talking about some awensome things in the town, or about new blasters, fight forms, jetpack, speeders or jus about anything. But she was quiet, and when Mira is quiet it means that something bad had happened. And Dawn have idea what it may be, she had seen Mira like this before, maybe time.

,,So where is Kori?" Dawn asked starting a small talk and watching Mira's reactions. She was again expecting a explosion of joy, or anger about something what Kori did or didn't. But Mira still was walking looking at the ground and maybe not even hearting what Dawn said. Dawn now for sure knew that something was odd so she nipped Mira's left arm to wake her up.

,,Au! What?" Mira asked loudly, suprised and still dreaming a little, rubbing the place when Dawn nipped her.

,, Kori. Your boyfriend, You know, tall, 17 years old boy, Togruta male, with big blue and white lekku.?"Dawn reminded her describin Kori's characteristing in the air making a small exaples of his height.

,, Aaa Kori. He is on Coruscant with General Organa. He is doing some important stuff for her. Some problems with a smugglers from the lowers levers I think. " Mira said not really interested in speaking about this right now. Since she wasn't working in the field any more, she wasn't around Kori for a long time. Ezra and Kanan decided that Mira need to stay alone for a bit, with no strong emotions around her, ignoring her protests. She wished he was here, he would know what to say, he would make her smile and to say that everything is going to be good, and she would belive if even if it was a lie, what of couse wouln't be, Kori never lied to her, never ever.

,,Again? He is still busy. When was the last time you saw him? He should pay more attencion to yours relationship." Dawn said surprised and a bit mad, she know that they both are busy, but she also remember the time when they were in the one crew with Kai, Sasha and others. Before everything what happened with. He always was stopping for a minute or two for her and vice versa. But now they were barerly speaking, exactly Mira was barerly speaking to anyone now. Dawn is not really sure when she was last time speaking with Mira. Soo many things changed soo quickly.

,,Said the girl without ANY relationship. You maybe are 6 years older, but I had 6 time more boyfriends than you ever had. Don't worry about him. Kori is just busy, I have a holo conferencios with him. From time to time. EEEEh. Enought about this. I didn't bring you here to talking about boys." Mira said changing the topick before she will start another fight or start screaming, she has enought problem not, she doesn't need any more.

,,Okay. So about what do you want?" Dawn asked stopping their walk and crossing her arms on her chest. If Mira don't want to speak about problems than mean that she want to do something to solve them and she need help. Her help. Some thing never change.

,,Do you have your Ghost's key?" Mira asked with hope in her eyes and voice. Ghost is her last chance and the best chance to show everyone that she is ready. Ready to be back in the action. But she can't do it alone. And Ezra is keeping the Starbird's key next to his lightsaber. Hot wiring is not an option, not when Sabine is also using this ship.

,,Yes. But why do you..." Dawn start not really knowing that her answer is gonna make any problems, but she stopped talking when she saw a malicious smile forming on Mira's face.

At the same time, in the major. Ezra Sabine Hera and Kanan were in the living room sitting on the couches on the opossite sides, with the cofe tabel between them. Sabine and Ezra were expalin why they called Hera and Kanan, what is happening with Mira and that they are worried about what is going to happen if she will be again on the front line and something goes wrong. Kanan and Hera know what they feel, after all, they also have a force sensitive daugher who was a teeneger once, but Dawn was diffrent kind of teeneger what makes it difucilt to give them answer.

,,... And we don't know what we must to do. And why we're asking you guys for an advice." Ezra finished his sentence looking at Kanan and Hera while holdign hands with Sabine right next to him. They waiting for a moment for someone to say something but Hera and Kanan needed time to think. Kanan was stroking his beard thinking about the best option while Hera crossed her arms and hold her chin while thinking.

,,That isn't simple problem. Mira really need to learn how to control her emotions if she want to became a Jedi Knight. I, on your place, will ..." Kanan was speadking to Ezra and Sabone while stroking his beard and when he almost said what would make Ezra beeing right, when...

,,...Send her to your Temple on Dagobah and cut her off from galaxy. She doesn't need theory about live. She need training. You guys should send her to her grandmother. She need her family and Rona is gonna help her. Or to me! I will get her some easily duties. We have some calm time now. She will not see any battlefield. And I will..." Hera Interrupted Kanan sentence and start telling them her option pretty excited about idea of having her new best crew back in action. Mira and Dawn were always taking the most difficult missions and never failed soo having them back is gonning to make thing only better. But Kanan wasn't very much into that idea, and he started to fight back.

,,...Not teach her how to control the Force. The Templer is..." Kanan interrupted her again and started explaining why Dagobah is they best option, and Hera was telling that it's a batha shit idea. They were arguing, almost yelling at each other at the same time, each of them telling someting different. They were arguing mostly like Ezra and Sabine before, but with higher volume. At this time, Ezra and Sabine were still sitting like before, watching Hera and Kanan fight, and they were not soo happy about this. Not only they did not get an answers they needed, but they also started a fight between Kanan and Hera.

Kanan and Hera were arguing by a moment when Ezra and Sabine were watching themm but they actions were stopped by Hera's com-link signal. They both stopped they 'conservaton'. Hera give Kanan one last deadly loook wo said that they are not finish and pulled her com-link out from her pocked.

,,It's Chopper." Hera said to Sabine and Ezra when she saw who was calling her. She turned the transmision on and the first think they heard were lound and very quick astro-mech's screams, yells and other sounds typical for running in panick droid.

,,Chop slow down. I don't undestan... What happen!? What which Ghost? Stolen!? What about Mira!? Mira stolen Ghost!?." Hera said slowly picking up some words Choppper said in a rush, like someone was chasing him. When she said the last two news, their reactions were...different. While Ezra and Sabine were in a shock with their jaws hanging and eyes wide open, Kanan's blood was boiling in his vains, clenching his hand into a tight fists, and Hera was trying her best to not to burst a breath taking laught. She was expecting something like this to happen, but she wasn't expecting that to happen soo fast.

,,Exactly about some like that I wanted to prevent. That is the end without a propert training in a temple. There never was such a problems with Dawn, she would never did something like..." Kanan started again his speech of 'How important Jedi tempel training is' but he was cutt off by another of Chopper's loud screams.

,,What did you said Chopper? Where you are? Which Dawn? Where is Dawn? ON Ghost?" Hera said caching another, most important, words from Chopper, making her best suprised face, and failing in hiding her wide smile. After that, Sabine, Ezra and Hera crossed their arms, and they all, even Tala who was lying on the capet between the two couches, looked at Kanan with smiles similar to this one who Hera has on her face.

At the same time. Ghost was already in the hypersace, faar away from Mandalor. Chopper somehow menaged to find a com-link and call Hera, but he could not speak to her, because just when he pressed the comunicator buttton, Dawn heard him and was trying to take the com-link from him, before he said something to Hera. She was chaising him by a longer moment, but he finally had nowehere to escape, and Dawn somehow convinced him to not call their parents any more and help them. Chopper wasn't to much into this idea, but Dawn promised him an oli bath after this, and that was all what he needed.

When Dawn was running after Chopper, Mira was in the cockpit, piloting and trying to bloke incoming holo-transmissions from Mandalore, in that way to send them back to the sender. After a short while Mira did that without making too big mess in the wires and Dawn come back to cockpit. She sat on the co-pilot left seat next to Mira still breathing heacly after her and Chappers small race around the ship.

,,Can you remind me why we are doing it?" Dawn aske resting her head agains the chairs, watching the hiperspace redux tunnel by a while. She of course remember why they are doing this, but she want to heard it again, to make sure that it is worth the problems they are gonna be after that.

,,I told you. My parents think that I'm not a good Jedi. I have to show them that they are wrong and they don't have to send me to the Tempel." Mira explained pushing a few buttons on the Ghost-panel and turning the autopilote mod on.

,,And how the fact, that we stolen Ghost is supposed to help us?" Dawn asked twisting on her chair, turning to look at Mira with arms crossed and steady look at her face. Doing something reckless or even insane like this was Mira's rutine, but it was usually causing more problems that it solved in the past.

,,We did not stolne Ghost. We only borrow him. You will take me to some planet. I will do something very in Jedi style like before and everything will end just fine." Mira said crossing her arms behend her head, resting her back agains her sit. She said that very confident and not worring about anything when Dawn just sighed.

,,I've have bad feeling about this." Dawn said a bit nervous twisting her chair right and writing a coordinats to the nearest, infamous placet where Mira maybe will have a chance to show off how great Jedi she is.

,,Come on Dawn. Where is the girl who spend full night on uncle Hondo space platform on her 16 birthday?"Mira asked Dawn try to make her more confident and a bit less stressed. They already steal Ghost and were ignoring their parents holo-call. They cannot be in bigger problems than now.

,,After that night, that girl could become a very young mother. And get from her father 2 months of very hard Jedi training. So she doesn't like to risking too much now." Dawn said crossing her arms and giving Mira a hard look narrowing her eyes at this memory. Just for the record. It wasn't Dawn's idea to have her birthday party there. She wanted to do it on Ghost, with just few friend and her crew, but SOMEONE, had a 'better idea', and decided to throw fer a suprise party there. It could be nice, if it less in a pirate and mando style and more in Jedi and Rylot style...okay. Forget about Rylot style, just Jedi. But Mira've get the point.

,,Okay Okay. We must just have to fly to Outer Rim. Rescue some people and go back to home. This can't be hard for one Jedi and one Jedi-Mandalorian warrior girls." Mira said giving up and changing topic a bit and actually making Dawn more confident. It really wasn't something hard, they were doing worst things back in time than this. It should be pice of cake.

,,Okay. You convinced me." she said which small smile rolling her eyes while Mira was in ectasy. She said that just in time when Ghost came out of hyperspace in some sector in the Outher Rims.

,,YESS! Take us to Tatooine. We will definitely find some work for a Jedi there." Mira said poting her finger at the window jumping a bit in her seat. Dawn chuckled a bit at her child like reaction. But deep inside she is also glad that they are again doing some missions together. Maybe if they will do right, there will be doing this more often.

Many hours and more planet later. Mira and Dawn where almost on evry planet on this side of galaxy. They were on Rylot, Tatooine, Rodia, Christophis, Scarif, Kamino, Bothauwi. And they still did not find anything to do for Jedi. There was nothing, but literally nothing to do, even the local cops/security forces had nothing for them, no crimes, no murders, not even a missing cat to find. Now they are deep in the Hutt Space not soo farr from Nal Hutta. Still without any good, epick things on their counts.

,, **WHY! NOTHING IS HAPPENING TODAY!** " Mira screamed at the Ghost ceiling, sitting on her chair pulling her hairs out in anger. They were almost everywhere where crimes and criminals were commo like rain on Kamino, and still nothing. It's quiet irritating for her.

,,You know? As a Jedi. You should be happy about that." Dawn said bored and tired, piloting Ghost in the process. She really was thinking that she should ask Mira if they can fly back to home. But the deadly look who Mira was giving her now,standing next to her chair with hands on her hip, changed her mind before she could say anything.

,,Check the nearest planet!" Mira said loudly anger clearny in her voice collapsing in her back and crossing arms on her chest and crossing her legs, right leg on top of the left one. Dawn slowly start to undertand why Ezra and Sabine were thinking that Mira need some training about emotions. She only rolled her eyes and found on the Ghost panel's some informations about a violet plante in front of them.

,,This planet is called Teth. On her surface is a giant jungle." Dawn read aloud all informations she have on the cocpic about Teth. The informations are prety old if you ask her, it looks like they were not upriged since the Clone Wars.

,,And?" Mira asked rasing an eyebrow. It's not much, even Sacrif had more informations, even if he is half burned now. There always was something to write about a planet, it history, for example, so Mira waited for something more.

,,And nothing more. After the Clone Wars, Great Rotta the Hutt have forbidden to live on this planet for a reason...Sentimental Reason? What mean for us... That we will not meet anybody on this planet." Dawn readed extra information on the bottom of the holo-page and said thet last part more to herself than for Mira because she know what Mira is gonna say. At least what she will do.

,,What mean. This planet is a excellent for the First Order to prepare army for a invasion." Mira said which enthusiasm in the voice and the same spart in her eyes. Dawn, on the other hand, make some half irrritated half tired noises and lied down on the pilot chair putting both of her hands on her forehead.

,,You said the same about half of unknow planet we went. But about Kamino you said: 'this is so famous place that a someone for sure is doing something evil and no one yet check that out'. But on Nar Hutta you said that if some will not attack us there, no one will attack us nowh..BANG..." Dawn was complainnig showing the number ow visited planet on her fingers,REALY, tired this whole situation. She wanted to scream that they should go back to home, but she was cutt off when Ghost get two blasts into his top parts, close to his dorsal laser cannon.

Girls were not waiting long to see who attacked them. They both heard a very characteristic sound of TIE-Fighter who was flying around them in typical for this type of ship way. The only thing what suprised them, -except of this suprise attack- was this that the TIE-Fighter was not black, but bright yellow. Poor job if you ask Mira, but still looks better than the old ones. They did not have a time to keep watching him for too long because now he rutned around and again storted to shoot at them.

,,See!? I was right!." Mira said damn proud of herself, trying to stay in her seat when Dawn was dodging the TIE's blasts. That was quiet easy, whoever is in this TIE is not a great, or at least good pilote.

,,This isn't the First Order TIE. Too old type. This is probably some pirates or old Empire soldiers." Dawn said where the TIE shoot again.

Dawn had no problem in dodging all his blast, that was a short fight, looking at his style, Dawn knew where he will be even before him. When Ghost was in a good place, Dawn blasted two time exactly in the place where the TIE was flying by. The blasts hit the TIE polote cocpit and there was nothig left from not usuall, yellow TIE fighter. Mira was smiling wide open, happy to again feel this feeling when adreanaline run in all of your veins. Dawn on the other hand was more worried about it that it was only one TIE, it is not happening very often too meet one Tie.

,,TIE always fly in groups, they probably have a ship, base or something like that near by. Maybe we should call for backu..." Dawn tried to say that they should report it. Even if that was suppose to be a solo, mission, TIEs still are dangerous, and if there is nore of them, or, the Force forbid, if Mira is right, they are going to meet an entre startfleet.

,,ARE YOU KIDDING? We were just looking for something like that! Start the landing procedure."Mira said a bit tooo loud for Daw's liking, boundcing on her seat and quickly taking control over the ship. Mira was quckly getting into the planet atmosphere too much focused on the fly to notice how Dawn crossed her arms and was waiting for moment, where Mira will discover the facts that she doesn't know the Ghost's landing procedure in a jungle.

After a short time, Mira and Dawn hid Ghost in the jungle, it wasn't hard, everywhere were a tall trees, purple plants and dark fog, Ghost could not be hided better. Next Mira and Dawn jused their jetpacks to see what is in the arena. On the first look, it was nothing strange for a jungle, but a bit more futher, they notice few tall trees cutted down but something very sharply. The stumps of cutted trees were forming a small trail leading deeper into a jungle.

The longer the girls were walking that trail, the less trees were around them. They were walking by a longer moment, but at least they both walked on top of one, stump bare hill, there was not mark after a trees who were living on thet hill in the past, now there was only a shot dark grey grass. From that hill, they saw that large area of the jungle was cutted, burned and destroyed in the most savaging way. Whoever was doing this, wasn't caring a bit about the plants and animals on this planet, looking at the ground in front of her, Mira can swear that they used an explosive devices, bomps maybe flame grenades.

And in a middle of the death area was a simply ,military looking, camp in a poor condition. Next to the camp were two very characteristic ships, every Jedi, if not every person in the Galaxy, know what these ships where. One of the two ships down there was a red pinted Trandoshan dropship and the second one was a dark, Trandoshan slave ship, between them were three, or maybe four old TIE starfighter every single one yellow painted. But trandoshans never was logging or selling anything wood made. The only thing was tradoshans are doing, front the begining of their kind existance, is hunting. That camp in the valey in front of them is not an illegal logging camp it is a trandoshan slave camp. And trust me when, when someone is teling you that there is nothing worse than trandoshan slave camp, he is almost right.

The camp was simply build, showing everything inside, thrandoshans are not good at building things up, they are better at burning them down. Mira and Dawn ouldsee everything inside of the camp from that hill where were standing. Close to the starship were a tents where trendoshans probably sleep and eat, the tents were forming a circle and in the center of this circle, was a thousand if not more cages with animals, and some sentience specie, They were poorly feed and dressed, and the night was the ground was humidly. Mira and Dawn did not have to use the force to feel that they suffer a great pain.

,,You were right, There really is something what we neeed to do." Dawn said to Mira still watching the camp. Good think that she have her electrobinoculars with her, hanging on her jetpack. Using them, Dawn started watching and counting down how many guard is in the camp and where they have their armor.

Mira on the other hand was speechless. She was watching the camp with here eyes cold and her face stiff. She had seen this kind of thig before, but it never get better, not for her at least. This pain, suffering, everything what she saw back in the time was coming back to her head. Every bad memory, every lost friend, family memeber, every time when someone close to her almost died and this feeling of guilty she is carring from soo long was coming back to her right now. And that was horrible.

,,Remember when last time we were doing something like that?." Mira asked thinking about past holding herself on her arms, dropping her head down watching for a moment a dark glass, it was helping a bit, too see that something small like grass can survive the destruction of fire.

,,When we saved the baby-Lasats or when Kori was captured by the Kamarians-pirates?"Dawn asked still wathing the slave camp not yet feeling what Mira mean, she was thinking that Mira was again starting a small talk with her while she was making the plan up.

,,When Rona was shot down during that small fight with slave traffickers. It place is simillar to the place where we found her." Mira said looking around, The gound was dead, the pants were burned, the grass was in ashes, the sky was dark red shit even the smell of ships, bodies and death was the same.

,,Maybe. I don't remember, but why are you asking about it?" Dawn asked still looking at the camp, but a bit curious, or worried about Mira now. She is not speaking about this kind of things very often, only when something bother her, and it never is good.

,,Did you ever notice that our plans, rescue missions and everything what we were doing...We alway had some problems or something went wrong and someone get hurt." Mira said, dropping her head again and closing her eyes a bit. Now Dawn get that, Mira have something what old people call a post fail depression. The more mistakes you made, the more you want to fix it and neve do it again. It sound good, but it make you paranoiacial and makes missions harder. Everyone had this once, and there is no cure for it, only to undertand that even the best plan can go wrong. Dawn stopped watching the camp looked at Mira who was still watching the ground, put a hand on her left arm and wait for her to say what she need to.

,,We can't do this again. I'm missing it too much. Working with you, helping people, even writing reports after missions, have our won crew. This time we must did everythink like in the book. To show that we are ready." Mira said with little sad voice who slowly was getting stronger. Dawn's presence, her hand on her arm and her supper makes her stonger and more conficent to say what she feel.

Dawn know very well what Mira mean. After everything what happened, she too was doing her old usuall. Kanan was trying to keep her close, very often in his Templer, keeping an eye on her whole time, Hera was trying her best, but Kanan was more stubborn than even. She wasn't working or doing missions on her own, by lost free months she always was doing a mission with Kanan and Hera. It wasn't bad, but just...She and Mira aren't a little kind anymore, and they just want to have their own missison. Write their own stories. Dawn will probably never said that to her, but she also want to do this mission well to show Kanan that she also is ready to again be on her own.

Dawn was not telling anything what she jus throught, she was just waiting for Mira to look at her. When she did that, Dawn give her a warm smile and patted her arm a bit.

,,Don't worry Mira. I'm sure that your parent also want this. I remember how proud they was after every time when we were doing some mission. We need now only good and very clever plan if we want save the people and I will not be suprise if General Organa..." Dawn was saying this very brightly and warmly smily all time to Mira, but she was cutt off by a loud hiss from behind them.

,,Who you are! What are you doing here!" The lizard voice interrupted Dawn sentence.

Mira and Dawn were cauch off guard by the stange voice, but both of them noticed a small, lizard like accent. Girls slowly turned back to where the voice come from and saw a young light green Trandoshan hunter with black paint on his face with a shotgun pointed at them, not looking really friendly. He must have noticed Mira and Dawn when they were using their jetpack, and he was following them since their landed on the ground, he was just waiting for a good moment to strike. Good moment like when they are that close to his camp, that he need only to yell to warn the other about them.

Mira knew that there is no point in speaking with Trandoshans, she needed to think fast and act smart, if he will warn other trandoshans, they will lost the element of suprise and some of the trandoshans may escape with their prisoners. The only good option for them now was to make sure that he will not do anything.

Mira quickl like lightning pulled her WESTAR-35 blaster pistols out and blasted them at the hunter. Mira was quick, but Trandoshan hunter was already poiting his blaster at Dawn and when he saw the smallest move of Mira's hands, he shoot at Dawn at the same when Mira shoot at him. If Mira's blasts did not killed him, the blast who Dawn reflected back to him by her lightsaber for sure did.

The hunter was dead and girls were safe, for a moment. Three blast shots and one lightsaber sound was enought for the other trandoshans in the camp to undertand that someone is close to thir camp. The sound were coming from the bare hill at the sound where they saw two persons, one with lightsaber and second with blasters and a dead body of one of their hunters. They did not needed anything more, they just grabbed their blasters and started to shoot at the hill. They blasts were not really hitting anything, only one out of ten would hit Dawn or Mira, but Dawn was making sure that the blast will not hit her or Mira when she was shooting back at them.

After a while, there was too many blast from trandoshans for Dawn to reflect at the same time to protect Mira and herself. Changing their strategy, girls used their jetpack to fly away from the hill and try to take as many trandoshans as possible from the sky. That was a good idea, trandoshans are good hunters, but their aim is a terrible disaster when the prey is moving, or in this case flying and shooting back at them.

,,The most clever plan I ever saw in my life." Mira said sarcastically to Dawn while flying on her jetpack, shooting and dodging the blasts. Not like she is complaining or anything, but when Dawn said that they need a plan she was expecting something more than just attack from the sky.

,,It have been a while since I was on the mission too." Dawn said rolling her eyes and deflecting another blast, flying close to Mira making sure that nothing will hit her. She really had a plan, really good pla, (lies), she was just not expecting than someone was following them and prepering a trap.

,,Next time. I'm making up the plan." Mira said flying up putting her blaster back in her hostel. There was a lot of trandoshans, and she run out of the ammo, lucky for her, she stll have her lightsabers and the force. It was time to bring the fight down onto the ground.

,,Less talk! More fight!" Dawn yeled when she deflected the last blast and landed on the ground close to few trandosans who just lost their heads. Although it was a dangerous situation, and tough fight, both girls were very happy that they were doing this. That they were again fighting together, alongside, having each other back while there are surrounded and out number by the enemies but still winning easly. There really is no better feelings than it. Fighting together again evil, that is, for what they both live.

When Dawn and Mira were busy fighting with the Thrandoshans, they did not notice that Trandoshans have some hide up in their sleeve. Exactly one big, heavy, blaster cannon powerfull enought to shot a starship down. There was no change for girls to notive this before it will be too late, not when they were cutting dozen of trandoshans down with their lightsaber. Some prisons in the trandoshans' cages noticed it and were trying to pull the bars out, but no one was stong enought to do it. Except of one prisoner, was a tall, brow furred, young wookie warrior.

It took a bit of efford for him, but after a while the bars were pulled out and the prisons were free. Many of them runned to free the others, while the wookie warrior found the fight and the blaster more important than it. He did not have a weapon, but when you are a wookie, all you need are your hands. Trandoshans who were preparing the blaster cannon, did not even seen what hit, kicked and ripped their limb off. When the wookie was done with the three trandoshans, he was thinking that he should help two Jedi who were still fighting with about 20 more trandoshans hunter, and this laser cannon was almost begging to be use agains these trandoshans.

Mira and Dawn were not expecting this have blaster fire who was coming out of nowhere, but they welcomed him happily when they noticed that anyone who was using this blaster cannon, used it to shot down half of the trandoshans who were blasting at them. The second half of the enemies was not a problem for Dawn and Mira, most of them tried to escape to the jungle, but Mira and Dawn both used the force to catch them, next to pull them back to the camp and lock them in their own cages, just to show them how nice it is to be close in a small metal box,

After the fight ended, Mira and Dawn helped to free other people and animals who were locked in the cages. A lot of people helped and thanked them for everything, and it felt soo nice to again heard that they both did something good. Not like it was something new for Mira and Dawn, but it is one of this feeling who never gets boring. When everyone was free and all Trandoshans, this who were still alive, were locked up, Dawn and Mira decide to take the ex-prisons to Ghost.

Some time later. Ghost was in the hyperpace on his way to Yavin IV where is the Resistance Base. It is a place where Ghost and General Hera Syndulla usually were stationed when there was nothing serious going on in the Resistance. Ghost was on the auto-pilote so Dawn and Mira have a while to speak with some of the new passangers, they were asking a bout who they are, what are their names and so on. Finally they meet a wookie warrior who helped them much in the battle, girls wanted to thanks him for his help, but he was the first to speak.

,,Welcom my friends. I am Kittwar from Kashyyyk. What is your names?" The very happy wookie asked in Shyriiwok, he for sure was glad to be free again, what is nothing suprising for a wookie to be friendly for a persons who helped him.

,,I am Padawan Dawn Syndulla, Capitan the Ghost ship. This is Padawan Mira Wren-Bridger. We want to thank..." Dawn was trying to say that they are grateful for his help and that they will take him to home, but when he head their names he almost jumped on hi feet and cut Dawn off

,,Bridger? Like Ezra Bridge? You know him?" Kitwarr asked again very ectited about it. Dawn and Mira were suprised and their slowly noodded.

Then Kitwarr similed even wider and before Dawn and Mira knew, they both were in a bone crushing, wookie hug. Kitwarr was hugging them as tight as he could, speaking how nice to meet them, that he know Mira''s father, how good is to meet them and more other things, but Dawn and Mira had a problem in undertanding him, because he was speaking too fast and they have too less oxygent in their lungs to listen to him any longer.

After that breath taking hug, and a five minutes of blessed relieve. Mira and Dawn were in the Yavin IV base with saved prisoners and animals. Mira, Dawn and Kitwarr had a little problem with the soldiers who were in the base, something about stolen Ghost, regulations, and General Syndulla orders, but a ship full of prisons who need help, and a wookie with a laser canno in hands, was enought for them to let Ghost stay in the base for a while.

When they finished writing all the reports and all prisoners get necesery medical help, Mira and Dawn went back to Ghost who was waiting in the hangar, and were waiting for some orders. But no one really was asking them about anything so they were just waiting, for their parent to find them here. They were not waiting too for to get information that Geral Syndulla and Comander Bridger arrived to the base. They also saw how they walked out from the starbird and that they were not really in a mood for discussion.

,,MIRA HERA BRIGER-WREN! You have no idea in what kind of problem you are!" Ezra yelled at Mira who was watching from the Ghost window how he was leading Kanan, Hera and Sabine from Starbird's ramp to the Ghost's doors. The wors in this siruasion was it that he used Mira's second name, what means that there is going to be some serious discussion between them. Adults were slowly coming on board, making the atmosphere more and more terrifying for Mira and Dawn who were waiting in common room standing side by side, watching the floor.

,,Hi Dad, Hi Mom." Mira and Dawn said in unison when the adult walked to the common room, and when their both raised their head up too look at their parents, they both knew. They are screwed. No one really said anithing on the begging, they were just looking at them with their arms crossed, watching them with the looks who were making Dawn and Mira fell so, soo small.

,,You two will meditating about your action until you both turn 40!" Kanan said not sounding mat at the start, but slowly with every word, he was getting louder and louder and at the end he sounded more like evil sith lord for them than the old good Kanan. The vision of doing nothing execpt of mediditating half of their lives was not something what was making girl feeling better, and there still was something to get from Hera and Sabine. Can it get any worse?

,,We will speak about that later. Now. You two will tell us why did you do that." Hera, the force bless her, said. It looks like she was the only one who was not really mad at Mira and Dawn, what is strange because their stolen her ship, but girls will not complain about that. Mira, who was the last one to talk now, knew that Dawn should not suffer for Mira's stupid and reckless idea of showing off, the plan was her, all the blame should also be her, that is how it work.

,,Don't be mad at Dawn Grandpa. That is all my fault. I was afraid that mom and dad will send me to the Tempel. I wanted to prove them that I don't have to. I wanted to prove myself that I don't need to. I know that it was wrong, but I was too scared to think about that.I'm really, really sorry." Mira wispered very shyly and sadly. She just realized that by doing something that unexpected and irrational she just proved that she really need the tempel and everything what it mean. That's sad, but she understand that, and after today, after their failed plan and unprepared fight, she will be more than ready to do what her parents think is the best for her.

As you could expect, her confession changed the mood of this meeting. Ezra, Sabine, even Kanan were not mad at them anymore, well still are but now they have something more important to do than yelling at them for what they did. Mira and Dawn helped a lot of people today, but it there was more trandoshans, or Kitwarr was not there to help them, or there was a starhips in that battel, it could looks diffrent now. They did good, but only thank their luck, and Jedi should never count on the luck, not when the innocents are on the line of blaster fire.

,,Oh Mira. We never meant to..." Sabine start softly and calmly walking a bit closer to Mira, trying to expalin what they wanted to do, and what they and Kanan with Hera decided to do, but she was cut off by com-link sygnal from the holo-tabel. Ezra was thinking that he should cancel the call but he looked at Sabine and she shook her head, telling without word to answer that. Kanan and Hera agreed so Ezra walked over to the table and started the holo-conversation.

,,Finally. I'm trying to contact with you a whole day Ezra." General Organa's hologram said to Ezra

,,General Organa." Ezra said surprised, and bowed to the Leia hologram with all due respect to her.

,,Come on Ezra. You don't must called me General. This is not an official conversation. Relax." Leia said waving her hand to him, not carring now about the protocols and Ezra did what she wanted.

,,Why you are calling to us Leia?" Sabine asked still standing close to Mira but turned to the holo-tabel. Not like that she is not happy to see her, but when Leia call unofficial, it usually means that something is happening and they already have too much problems now.

,,I wanted to be first to say that I'm glat that Mira and Dawn are back in action. I was worried a bit that you would do something stupid. Like sending her to the Temple or so. I knew it wasn't easy for you,after what happened with Ben. So I want to tell you a good news by myself." Leia said very cheerful not really noticing the shick and embarassed on their faces when she said that first part. Kanan looked a bit hurt by Leia's comment about the tempel and he wanted to say something, but lucky for him, he was stopped by Hera who kicked him in his toe.

,,Good news?" Ezra and Sabine asked together suprised and concerned a bit, ignoring Knana and Hera actions in the background.

,,I was speaking with Ackbar,Wedge and Wullffwarro. And we decided together. That Mira will again have crew with Dawn but this time under the orders of the General Syndulla! This aren't great news? They can take Ghost as their ship and Chopper as they astromech! Are you happy, guys? Because I am." Leia said very happy, giving them a hintes what she mean and moving their eyes from Kanan to them, giving them another clue what she want, or in the other words, who she doesn't want to say anything. She knew that it will be easier to convice Ezra and Sabine than Kanan, and if their both agree, Mira and Dawn will be again woirking together in the Resistence fleet. If Ezra ir Sabine had any doubts before, now they are sure what they have to do.

,,Yes, We are very happy Leia. Thanks for the news." Ezra said smiling to her a bit nodding in understanding showing her that he got the clue. Leia only smiled back to him and turned the transmission off giving them their privacy their really need now. When Ezra turned around, he saw that Mira, Dawn and Kanan were very shocked and confused, exactly everyone were a bit shocked, except of Hera who was smiling very widly with her old knowing look.

Ezra only rolled his eyes at Hera and then turned his attecntion back to Mira and Dawn. He put his hand on his hips, tried to keep his sabbac face, took deep breath of the air and finally was ready to say something what he should have seen long time ago.

,,Mira! You and Dawn need to get your things back to your rooms, Kitwarr can take my and uncle Zeb's old cabine. Clean the ship up and make sure that you have everything before the next mission. Is that clear?"Ezra asked smiling a bit, trying to sound a bit serious but not really soudnig like that becasue of his small chuckled.

To say that Dawn and Mira were happy was an understatement. Their face literally shoot up which a wide smiles on their faces, and loud squealing when they both hugged each other, jumping a bit in the place. Then Mira run to Sabine and hugged her really tightly saying thank you over and over again, next she run to Ezra and jump up on his neck.

,,THANK YOU, THANK YOU VERY MUCH DADDY." Mira thank you few time more, really loudly and a bit too close to Ezra ear but he did not sound to care, instead he just hugged her back and spined around a bit. Mira finally stopped spaking only to kiss Ezra's left cheek and again start telling them how glad she is. At this time, Dawn did pretty much the sam, exept of this that she was not running, jumping and screaming. She just walked to Kannan, who was still in a shock, and hugged him, then she moved to Hera was was more than ready to get a hug from Dawn.

,,Come on Dawn. We need to prepare the cabines before you will bring your things here." Hera said to Dawn when they stopped hugging and walked with her to one of the Ghost's rooms where they have something to clean the ship up. At this time Sabine and Ezra took Mira from Ghost to Starbird where they already have Mira's things, all packed up an ready to move to her cabine on the Ghost.

The only person who was now in the common room was Kanan who still was in the shhock of this what really happened. He needed the longer moment than everyone others to really undertand, that it was going to happen since the begging and no one, exept of him, was really thinking that Mira and Dawn will come to his Tempel on Dagoboh like he was sugesting.

,,Is nobody caring about my opinion!?" Kanan asked loudly to the empty room, mad as hell that again, no one was really listening to him or doing who he think, how just like was was not a cammander of this group anymore.

,,'No'" Someone said out of nowhere. Kanan could not see, but he saw how Chopper said it to him while droving from the corridor by the common room, riding to the cocpit pilote, showing him, that even he never was caring too much about Kanan's opinion.

 **-Author Note:**

 **1\. I don't have many information about Mira's old crew and boyfriends -I know very little about torugan Kori. I know the he once was her husband in future and had kids, but who knows if it won't change again. I just love Meldy for that. She is always doing something new for time to time if her fans ask nicely. But about other like this Nustolan or Twilek boy- I don't know anything and what are their duties in the New Republic or the Resistance force(for me these two are the same). I know only that Kori was a gunner on Ghost for short time, and he was a sparing partner, but about others I don't know anything. The same about Dawn's love life, I have no idea if she ever had a boyfriend because of this Miraverse changes/ reboots I will be glad if any of you will write me any informations about their crew: what means their name, species, functions, past etc. But maybe I will write a bit about their old crew members like this Lasat girl and others if you will give me info about them. I also will write some conflict between old and new crew. Just for fun. Sorry for errors.**

 **2\. If I'm correct when Mira is 16, Rona -Mira's sister- is 12 years old and Jonah-their brother- is 10 year old. For me he is too young for fight, and I read that he is more like his grandfather-man of art and words not fighter, or there was a reebot again. And Dawn is 21 years old when Mira is 16. I don't know how old Dawn brother-Kai- is but I will put him into this story in age 17/ 19. Also no clue about the cannon son of Hera, soo maybe I will just shup up.**

 **3\. As I said. I know that Mira and Dawn have their own crew. But Meldy didn't draw/write their official names and last picture of this crew(I know that she did, but the end of the series make her drawing another characters so...fu**k). So I will slowly make their crew bigger and if I will get more infromations about their old crew, I will put them into my stories. Now in this moment in the new Ghost Crew is Mira, Dawn and Kitwarr - wookie kid who Ezra saved in the first season, second episode of Star Wars Rebels series. I know what you want to say, How original. Wookie in the crew. To be honest I put a wookie in this crew only to write one future chapter I have in my head. This chapter will be about the Life Day. Star Wars nerds know what that means. ;) Prepare to suffer.**

 **Sorry for mistakes. I'm still learnig and my english still need time. Don't like? Don't hate, just stop read.**


	3. Street Fight on Kessel

**Authore** **Note: First of all. I'm not proud of this chapter, but somehow I need to put a new characters in this story. I can't just make a story about two fan-made jedi and one original series wookie character. That is not my best work and there will be probably more chapters like that one in future, so big sorry guys, for this lame chapter and my English who is even more lame than usuall.**

Few Days after the last mission. Dawn, Mira and Kitwarr spend last two days on Yavin IV, doing all paper work, trainings, physical and mental testes who the Resistance fleet demands, you know, glary is glory, duty is duty, but paper work must be done. That was the most borings things ever. But after this, horrible long day, the new Ghost crew was finally ready to work in all were expecting to get new mission, to be send somewhere where they may be do something epick, or at least to do something diffrent than, patroling east sectors of the Outer day. They were patroling these sectors for two day, doing pure nothing but watching and asking who, where, and when. But like always, no one knows nothing in this side of the Galaxy. The only good is it that they are visiting a lot of interesting places. They can't have fun while they are on duty, but still.

Ghost was running low on flue and Dawn had to find quickly some place to buy a supplies. The closes place where they could find all what they needed was Kessel. They needed only ammunition,flue and food, everyone know that Kessel is dangerous place for everyone, especially for Jedi. Dawn is responsible capitan and she gave her crew order ' Don't visit the planet'. Kitwarr understand this, beside, wookies don't like Kessel. But Mira had different plan.

,, Please Dawn, Only for short moment."Mira asked pleadingly. You could expect that she will understand that Kessel is not a place to visit, there is many places and people who don't want any curious eyes around, but Mira never was carying about any danger, she just a tour around the city and nothing is possibly gonna stop her.

,,Mira this is too dangerous. Jedi are not welcome on Kessle and you know very well why!'' Dawn said with irritation in her voice. Kessle is full of scums and criminals who if not already meet Jedi, knew that the best option for them is to kill jedi if not for lightsaber, then they want glory and fame. You think that no one is that stupid to ty to kill a Jedi, but when you come on the place like Kessel, you would be suprise who many stupid people is in this Galaxy.

,,'Dawn is right. Every wookie know that Kessel is place who nobody should visit'." Kitwarr said in his tounge standing behind Dawn and taking her side. Maybe it is because he is a wookie or becasue he is smart, but Kittwar was trying to convince Mira to stay on Ghost and not go to the Kessle City. He was helping Dawn as much as he could, but Mira was too stubborn to listen to them.

,,Dawn. You know how hard it was for me to visit planets. Even before the Temple, I haven't seen a lot of place because I wanted to see something new. It was always because of our work. I can't sitting on Ghost now. I will only see few thing and I will be back." Mira said with big puppy eyes's pointed to Kitwarr and Dawn. That was true. Mira was never, except few times when Dawn took her without her parents knowledge, visiting the galaxy. Ezra and Sabine were...sometimes overprotective when she wanted to saw some new same with Rona and their brother. And the planet where they were doing some missions doesn't count as a trip. Maybe nothing will happen, if one time, she will visiting new place, alone.

,,But don't go too far, don't speak with strangers, and don't go to any bar." Dawn said with crossed arms giving Mira very clear instructions, hoping that she will listen, but Mira reaction was shoving that she was not listening a bit. Before Dawn could finish, Mira jumped to her and hugged her, cutting Dawn off saying thank you few time.

,,Dawn!? I thought that you are the reasonable person in this group" Kitwarr said crossing his arms watching how Dawn and Mira were hugging. When Mira broken the hung she took her old poncho from one of the boxes and started to walk away from them.

,,Easy Kit. I am Jedi and mandalorian warrior. The most dangerous combine in the history. You can't find anyone more dangerous than me." Mira said very confident when she brushed her hais in a ponytail and pulled they under her poncho hood and walked away from Ghost leaving a bit nervous Dawn and Kitwarr alone with their shopping.

Short Time Later Mira was walking across the empty streets. During a day time Kessel streets are almost empty, because it is easier to do something illegal during night, But Mira is still delighted with the new place. She did heard a stories about places like this but seeing it on her own eyes is different than just hearing about a shop displays Mira saw many interesting things from whole galactic, many of them are probably illegal or stolen but Mira can't do anything with that. She want some souvenir from new planet, but evrything is very expensive.

Suddenly. Mira felt something familiar. Like in the Jedi Temple. Mira took her hood off and tried to focus on the strange feel. She started walking to the place where the strange feeling comes from, lead by the Force. She walked into a narrow, smokey alleyway. Few meter form place when she was standing, on the floor, she notice water and something strange thing in that water, something what looks like... but this is impossible.

Mira make two steps far. She have right! In the water was a lighsaber!

This lightsaber was dirty and old, not very old but still. She hesitantly approached to the lightsaber. Her shoes were covered by water. She bent down to take the lightsaber, but before her hand touched the lightsabers handle, she heard a silent 'Clic' from nowhere. Using the Force, Mira jumped away from water and lightsaber, landed on the end of allayway ready to defense. When she jumped, the Force push cleaned the air from smoke and now she could notice some electritic wires in the water.

,,Impressive. Not everyone is fast enough to escape from my trap." A men's voice said, from nowhere and Mira started to think about pulling her lightsabers out but this could, and for sure will, disclose her as a Jedi. And that's not good on Kessel to be a Jedi. Especially if you just walked into somebodys trap like an amator

From the smoke, came out a young man in Miras age, maybe a bit older. He was tall, Six or seven foot tall. He has short dark brown hairs, black armored sunglasses on his nose ,dark knee-long cloak covering his shoulders, modificate black old Imperial uniform with First Order armor who is protecting his chest and crotch. No armor on his second arms and mark after blaster shoot in the place of his heart on his chest's armor plate. Belt with gear and holster with blaster on right hip. Holding some kind of Stun Baton, similar to the Stun Batons the Coruscant Security Force or Mandalorain Cities Guard's are using, in the right hand. His equipment could be described in two words as a bunch of scraps, but it is for sure was giving him a good protection and mobility, but still nothing what a lightsaber can't cut, or Mira can't destroy.

It hard to say who he is. He is wearing a stormrooper armor,(most of it) but his weapon is not a normal First Order blaster, and this dirty cloak for sure was not from the army, more like he stolen that from Hutts or other criminals. It doesn't really matter who he is, was or want to be. Mira waited a momemt longer, leting him walk a bit closer, and in one second pulled her lightsabers out of nowhere, turned them on and stood in a defending position. She was holding her lightsabers low, on her thighs lever, lightsabers heads pointed beind her back at the floor. Mira did not want to start a fight. She thought that the sound of lightsabers will be more than enought to show the guy that he do not have a change agains her.

,,You messed up with the wrong girl. Stormtrooper." Mira said dangerously but with no anger in her voice. Just to scare the crap out of him, this text and two lightsaber always were working for the glory hunters, or brave pirates. Mira was more than suprised when she saw that the guy was not suprised to see her lightsabers, and in the force she could feel that the guy was not scared even a bit.

,,'Stormtrooper?' Ha. Lucky for you. I am no longer a stormtrooper."The stanger said amused, trying really hard to not laught at Mira. The stange thing was that he was not even aiming his blaster at Mira, or even holding one. Thehuy was not even looking like someone who wanted to fight but more like a guy who just walked out of the bar, but he was probalby just showing off.

,,Why this is 'Lucky' for me. Buckethead" Mira said mocking him a bit, she know that these guys hate that nickname. Mira can't start a fight, the Jedi code rules and all, but nothing says that she can't just provoke the guy to attack her, cut him in half and walk away to buy something nice for Rona and Johan.

,,If I was still a Stormtrooper. You would be, already dead." The stranger said smiling at her with the most dirty smile Mira ever saw in her life, trying to sound dangerous. Now that was Mira who had a problem in stopping her laught.

,,You really think that you can beat me with that bat? Is there a hidden camera around here or are you just crazy?" Mira said trying her best to not laugh what is not that easy when someone who don't even have a full armor saying that he can beat one of the most powerfull Jedi in this Galaxy. Mira wasn't in the action only for a few months and criminal suddenly become more crazy than before.

,,For a damsel like you. I don't need my favorite weapon." The stranger said with small smile on his face and hide the baton behind his back under or into his cloak, not so easly to tell. Now Mira get it, he was doing with her just what she was doing with him. He wanted to exasperate her, provoke to a mindless attack, what means that he really is crazy. But anyway, he need to try something better that this if he really want Mira to atack him.

,,I must to admit. You are a clever girl. Everyone knows that Mandalorians hates Jedi. No one will think the girl in mandalorian armor can be a Jedi. Bad for you. I know Mandalorians. And honestly? You are very. **Very** bad Mandalorian." The stranger said in a brazen tone trying his best to make Mira mad. What almost worked, but since when a Jedi care what a first better scumbag from Kessel thinks about her. The guy was trying hard, but not hard enought to mae Mira go nuts.

,,Oh. You would be suprise how many guys were thinking like that and now they are dead." Mira said poiting her lightsaber at the stanger. Giving him a signal to back off before it as too late. This was slowly getting bored and Mira still want buy something, but she guess that she can at least, take this stun baton the hunter is having. It would be a nice addiction to her's and Rona's weapon collection.

,,Not like this. I believe that you are dangerous. You are just too cute to be a mandalorian." The stanger said smiling like a nutjob and chuckling a bit knowing really well what he was saying and he really is crazy if he think that he can survive what he just started.

There is a few things you can't say to a mandalorian woman of you are not family. You can't order them to do anything, you can't say anything about their family, you can't say anything bad about mandalor, and **YOU CAN'T CALL THEM CUTE**. But he just did that, and he has no right to call her like that and survive. If Mira before was thinking that she may let him live because he was funny, now she was sure that he needs to die.

Before this madman could said anthing more, Mira used the Force to jump very hight with her lightsaber ready to tear the guy apart. She wanted nothing more that just to cut his head off for what he said and kick it intoa sewer. When Mira lightsabers almost hit the top of the guy's head. He quicly took two steps back,dodging Mira's attack, and Mira's lightsabers hitted the floor instead of him. The guy for sure is fast for someone of his size. Mira stand up and tried to cut the guy's head off, but before her blades hit his skin. He ducked down, avoiding blades, and punched Mira in stomach,very hard. Right into the place between her armor's plates and above her belt where, her armor don't protect, the only place her armor don't protect. Mira's body ,involuntarily, winced and her hands catched her stomach, leaving her off guard. When Mira was winced. Her opponent straightened up, and again hit her very hard, this time in the back of her head, what made her fall down on her knees, leaning against the floor on her left hand. Mira was trying to get up from the floor, but before she could rise her head up the stanger again hit her, this time in the face. And after that punch, Mira fell on the ground and she couldn't get up. The whole fight lasted maybe 1 minute or 30 second. The guy and Mira were very fast and experienced fighters, not to mention that Mira was in disadvanteg of the close area. After the fight, the stanger straightened up, with his hands on his hips, and was watching Mira for a moment, breathing very heavy and very happy.

,,Uhh! I must say...*beath.*...It wasn't easy to find you...*breath*... Trandoshans only told me 'Find Jedi which long dark hair, and two yellow lightssssaberssss, and bring her to usssss, Then, you will get your money'. But beat you was really easy. This is probably the easiest hunt in my life." The stanget, who just said that is a bounty hunter, told Mira why he is here while he was puting a pair of electrohandcuffs on Mira's hands. Then the hunter took Mira's lightsabers and blasters away from her. But it wasn't the worst. The worst was it that the very reason Dawn did not want Mira to go alone was becasue Kessel is full of bounty hunters, and now she will have to tell her that she got her butt kicked by one of that hunters and she will need to say that Dawn was right when she told her that she should stay on Ghost.

,, _Specter 2!ZZZZZ Where are you?ZZZZZ I sensed something very bad. Everything Ok?ZZZ Specter 2 Do you Copy?ZZ_ ". Speaking of which, a familiar voice from Mira's commlink asked a few time, sounding really worried. Dizzy like hell, but still awake, Mira tried to find her comlink who was somehere on her belt, she couldn't find it. Maybe becasue she was soo dizzy after these three punches. The guy have to have a brinks in his gloves.

,,Dawn... Karabast..." Mira said half conscious and aching, when she tried to take her comlink, but her adversary was faster and took her comlink from her belt before she could even localize it. The guy was about to say something but luckly he was stopped by another transmission from the comlik.

,, _ZZZZZ Mira! Take your bloody Mandalorian ass back to the Ghost before something bad happens to you and say something! ZZZ_." Dawn said very quickly with fear in her voice. Even half unconscious Mira could feel in the force that everything was getting colder and colder, what was meanign that the guy was not havig nice plans for Mira, and Dawn also was feeling that.

,,You?... really are a Mandalorian? And a Jedi?...Interesting...Really interesting." The bounty hunter said surprised, doubting, and a bit impressed. When he was looking at Miras comlink and speaking to himself. Mira treid to crawl away from him, but he notice it and with one quick move he was again in front of Mira. Not giving he a chance to do anything, he stepped on her right hand. Mira yelled in pain, but not too long, because next he kicked Mira in her head, really, but like REALLY hard. The kick was hard, and a metal on his boot was making it even worse Mira was fighting with it, but she quickly was losing her senses. She could only heard some grounds, maybe a small words, sound, feel how cold the floor was, and all what she could see was darkness and then silence.

Some time later. On some small ship. In the place...Force know where:(

The very first thing what Mira felt was...cold. Everything around her was cold like ice, even the air in the room was cold, second thing what Mira realized was, darkness, she did not even had to open her eyes to see it. She was closed in a small, almost empty room with no windows or lights, lying on a hard metal bed welded to the wall, without her armor and weapon, dressed only in her black uniform. Next thing what she felt was pain, Very strong pain in her head like after very big party. Touching her head, with her eyes still close, Mira found a big purple tumor on her right temple.

,,Karabast. What happened? Last thing I remember is ...a big metal boot in front of my eyes."Mira thought slowly raising her head up and opening her eyes. She sat up on bed taking a better look at the room where she is probably close. As she was thinking, the room was dark and small, even smaller that New Republick prison's cells, Mira also could not find a door's panel so hot wiring the door is not an option, exactly the room was empty, except for a small simle chair next to her bed.

,,'Great. I was provoked like a little girl and now I am at mercy of some bastard/stormtrooper/bounty hunter. Mom is gonna kill me when she finds out how I lost a fight. And Dad will revive me, and kill me again for taking a tour of Kessel's streets without him." Mira thought in her head crossing her legs and resting her head between her hands, trying to kill the pain, what was not really working.

Mira head that someone opened her cell door and she raised her head up to look who it was. Mira eyes needed a moment to adjust themself for a new light, but she could see that to the cell walked the same guy who beats Mira on Kessel. Now the guy doesn'y have weapon, sunglasses and cloak, only his black uniform and armor on his chest, so Mira could see his black eyes. When he comed closed to her Mira notice that he has something in his right hand. When he was standing next to her Mira saw that it is a mug with something warm to drink. He sat on the chair next to Mira's bed and handed her the cup.

,,Drink it."the bounty hunter said, or more like ordered her to drink that, whathever he put to that cup. Mira wanted nothing more than say 'Screw you' but maybe it is not the best option until she doesn't have an advanteg over the guy, time to put on a show.

,,Ni nayc jorhaa'ir jate gar joha."Mira said trying to sound and look confuse like she really doesn't understand him. But the guy only rolled his eyes and smiled at her like he was looking at a child. -Mando: Translation.' I don't speak good in your language.'

,,Gar're jehaat. Gar jorhaa'ir pirusti bat te chortav'. Haba u naga settah noleeya Huttese?, Ch'auh vah ch'epasahn tisut can Swerr ten'hz?, or maybe yousa want spake in gungan?" The bounty hunter asked her, chuckling a bit at her pointless try of fooling course. The guy just had to be a poliglote. Looks like Mira's luck is back. -Transl:'You're lying. You were speaking very well on Kessel'. 'Maybe you want to talk in Huttese' Or you want to speak in Chiss', 'or maybe you want speak in gungan.'

Mira groaned under her nose something offensive to him and took a cup from him. The cup was hot, but not too hot, Mira could not say what was in it by looking at that, but the smell was familiar. Then again, who know what really is in this cup or what the guy have added to this, Mira tried to use the Force to check if it was save to drink, but the Force did not say her anything.

,,Is that a poison?"Mira asked when she was watching and trying to quess what the brown fluid in her cup was. Even if the guy won't tell her the true, she at least Mira will fell in the Force if the bunter is lying or not.

,,It's a cure. It will help you with your head." The hunter said and if the Force is still working like it always do, he is telling the true. Mira decided to risk and drink a small sip, but when the hot fluid touched her tongue, she spit out this 'cure' just in the guy's face. Not to be rude or so. The cure was just too disgusting.

,,It tastes horrible!"Mira said loudly trying to kill the taste in her mouth and cleaning her chin from that brown and bitter liquid who was suppose to not be a toxin, but who probably tasted much worse than any poison in the know galaxy.

,,This is will makes you healthy- and how we can see- dirty. If you want I can give you some sweet poison to drink." The bounty hunter said with his eyes half close and with a small smile on his face. The guy was probably trying to be funny, but this lame joke did not make Mira smile. After a short akward moment silence the hunter finally stopped smiling and wiped his face from the liquid Mira did spit on him.

,,So, my mysterious kidnapper. Who you are." Mira asked when she tried again to drink a bitter liquid. It was still bad, but he was right. It really helped with her headache, whathever it is, it works faster than morning coffe. Mira don't really care who the guy is and what he want, but it always is better to know your enemy a bit, sometimes it help to win fight.

,,Oh, Sorry. With age I forgot about manners. I am a bounty hunter, and my name is 'Killer'." The guy said in official tone with a smile on his face, bowing his head a bit. His smile and the way he said that was making Mira thinking that he was joking again, but when Mira looked at his eyes she saw that he was not joking a bit, what make Mira rolling her own eyes.

,,Really?It is your reall name? That was your idea or your parents never loved you?" Mira asked trying to ignore the guy's puckish smile. Maybe it is that drink, or this that he kicked her in head, but Mira is starting to think that all what this guy want is to piss her off by playing stupid.

,,Sorry, but you are my prisoner. I can't tell you my real name. If I will say you my name, I maybe will start getting attached to you, and it will make my job hard. Well harder than now."The hunter said, trying to be funny again, with a stupid smile on his face when he crossed his legs and was making another lame joke. Mira is almost sure that she have heard that line in some holo-movie.

,,How killing me now can be hard to do?" Mira asked arrogantly and she took a large sip of brow liquid. Mira would rather to drink something what do not taste like an old sock, but it was helping her with the headache and she really was hungry and thirsty. Like they say 'Half a loaf is better than none', and Mira was also slowly getting use to that drink. She may even ask the guy what was it if she won't kill him.

,,Kill you? Oh no. I will not kill you. I can't. The Bounty Hunter Creed stops me. You are not trying to escape or kill me so I can't kill you. Besides, I have other reasons to not kill you." The hunter explained, sounding a bit offended. Mira finished her drink, put the cup on the metall bed next to her, crossed her arms and turned her attention back to the guy. If he did not want to kill her, that means only one thing.

,,I'm worth more alive?" Mira asked looking at the guy, not really asking, she already met bounty hunters, the reason why is is alive, mean that someone want to kill her with it's own hands. The question is only who? Kylo Ren would never hire a bounty hunters to do his 'dark' job for him so it is not the First Order. Mira also was out of the action for a few months so the Hutts and other criminals don't have a reson to put a hit on Mira's head. Not yet at least. The only guy's who could possibly want to set a bounty for her head are...Trandoshans. Of course. This guy is working for Trandoshans slave hunters. That's just great.

,,Yes. But this isn't my reason or'dinii." The hunter said rolling his eyes, smiling at Miras reaction when her eyes got bigger at this how he called her. This guy for sure has a dead wish in Mira's opinion. First, Mira wanted just to take this mug and stuck it into his head. What she almost did, but then she got an idea what what may want from her. (Transl. 'moron')

,,So what is your reason?" Mira asked, little nervous. Mira isn't naive. Mira know what this kind of men is doing with female prisoners. There is not much she can do now, with this mug. She always can use the Force to choke him or something, but it will not be really what Jedi should do, but one thing is clear. She will not let him do anything without a fight.

,,Curiosity" The bounty hunter said while watching amused Mira's face who slowly was showing how scary she was getting, and how hard she was thinking about about the thing. And the guy was enyoing every single moment of that show. And this make Mira even more confused than before.

,,What?" Okay? That for sure was the last thing what Mira expected to heard. At leat he doesn't want to ra...Nevermaind. Better don't think about this kind of things. While Mira was trying to figure out what the unter possibly want to know. This 'Killer-guy', stand up from his chair, turned around and stared at the wall next to him, with hands behind his back. The guy was clearly putting some show, only guestion is what kind of show.

,,I already kidnapped women, men, and children. I already meet New Republick forces, Mandalorians and Jedi. I already killed Resistance, Jedi and Mandalorians soldiers. But I never meet a Resistance/Jedi/Mandalorian girl-warrior. You surprised me. I want to know you better before I will do anything with you. And maybe I will take your lighsabers or armor as a souvenir.'' The hunter said that like he was telling a story, making a small pauses and building tension watching the wall all the time. It was looking like he was trying impress Mira. He did not, instead, that part about kidnapping children was the last nail to his coffin. There is no way Mira will let it go, or he will end up in a prison or six feet under the ground. The second option is more to her liking. But that part about killing a Jedi make her curious. How some shit warrior like him, who did not even put a handcuffs or electro-collar on her, could posibly kill a Jedi? But that is question for late.

,,So What? Something to drink, something to eat and later date which Trandoshans hunters?" Mira asked sarcastically, crossing her legs. That whole show and story had only one purpose. To tell her that he will sell her. For moment the was standing still and chuckling at her again in that irritating way like he was thousand years old and she was some child. IT was kind of like talking to BO Katana's son Khai. Why guy always think that they are smarted than anyone else if they are only slightly older?

,,Who said anything about Trandoshans. Hutts also would pay me a lot for you. I'm sure that the Great Rota the Hutt doesn't have a Jedi slave. Do you know that Jedi killed his father? I don't even want to think what he could do with you. I also can sell you to the Firts Order, but they will probably kill both of us. I can also sell you to the New Republic or Resistance, you need only to say a magic word." The bounty hunter said, sitting bakc on the chair next to Mira's bed, looking at Mira with a small, stange smile on his face. What the kriff of game was he playing? If Mira was thinking before that she know the rules of his game, now she doesn't know a kriff. Anyway, the guy said that he is willing to take her to the Resistance forces what is good. Maybe Mira's best option is just to to play along, and them kick the guy's ass?

,,Interesting. But what if I will decide to escape from this cell, kill you, and fly home?" Mira said while unrossing her legs, leaning bit closer to the guy, looking into his dark brown eye's. As a woman, Mira know that this always work with guys. Men are just too easy to manipulate. All she need to do, is him to lean a bit close, drop his guard down, and lost his head. Literallly.

,,Good plan. But there is one tiny problem. There is no windows, sewers, or air vents on this ship. The only way you can escape are are the doors behind me. And as we already know. You can't beat me." The hunter said leaning forward like Mira wanted, but not dropping his guard. He kept his hands on his side, ready to catch Mira's hands in case if she try to smother him, what was what Mira wanted to do right now.

,,You cheated! Beside. How I'm suppose to beat you now. I have a no weapon and you are soo strong?" OH Manda she hate doing this shit, but that usually worked out in the past. Mira yelled at his at first, with this part that he was cheating. He was if you need to know. He was using traps and Mira was not preapared to fight today. That second part Mira was playing innocent, looking and sounding like a lady in need. That all was suppose to make the guy think that she cannot hurt, exactly kill him right now for all what he said, but that does not worked out. The guy didn't change his position, he was still in a defense postion not giving her a chance to, break his neck or kick him in the head. The guy just smiled strangely at her. He is a bastard, but Mira have to give him that, he is a smart bastard.

,,Stop that poodoo, it doesn't work on me. And since when mandalorian need a weapon to fight?" Kriff, he is got her there. He is smarter that he looks, what is not good. There is a plenty of things what she can do to kill him right now. And she got a multipe reasons to. First of all, he kidnapped her, insulted her and now he is telling her what mando can do. The guy really want to die today. Mira needed to use all of her will power to not jump to his throat and the look on his face tells her that he know what he is doing to her, and he is enyoing how Mira's red face and boiling blood looks on her.

,,I know a few Mandalorians laws. If I am correct, one of them is saying that if you will beat me ,when you are me prison, I have to release you. Right?" The guy asked with a malicious smile on his face. Did she heard him right? Did he just said that he will let her go if she will beat the crap out of him? He could not be serius about that, but his voice said that he was. Well. In theory, he is not a mando so this rule don't work with him, but maybe it is good that he doesn't know that. Anyway in every diffrent situation, Mira would believe him, but that smile and the way he was watching her told Mira that he is waiting for her to stike him, he want her to do it. But why?

,,Isn't that bad for you to release your bounty?If I win, no one will pay you." Mira asked confuseda bit, moving away from the guy, stopping her try of playing a lady in need. Not like Mira as afraid of him, but the guy has an advantage now. Somehow, he is making her think that she really will not stand a chance again him now. Mira need to change that.

,,In this job money is not everything. If you care only about money. You are a bad Bounty Hunter. The most important thing is, your reputation." The said not changning his position. Or he is overconfident or he thinks that whathever Mira will do, he can handle it. Maybe now is Mira's best chance to attack him, or maybe it's what the guy wants. Mira was thinking for a moment about her options. It for sure is a trap. If Mira will attack him, he for sure will do something what will hurt. But Mira still have the Force on her side, and now she will not be soo childish like on Kessel.

Mira was just about to punch the hunter in the face, but before she could do that, they both heard a squeaks from the other ship's room. Someone was trying to make a holo-conversation with their ship. 'Killer' was waiting a moment, not turnig away from Mira, waitinn for her to finally punch him or so, with cool face what makes Mira feeling uncofrotable. After a while of staring at her, he stand up from his chair and started to walk out of the room, leaving Mira sitting on the bed. But before he left the room, he turned around to look at Mira for the last time.

,,Don't you want to check who is it?" the hunter asked standing in the open cell's door. Well. Mira was not expecting him to say that. Not like she is complaining but it is strange offer, especially from a bounty hunter. Mira hesistated, but maybe in a different room she will have a better position to escape or attacl. She got up and walk after the hunter to the next room who was the starfighter-ship's cockpit.

At least now Mira knows where she is. The starship is small and mulricolored, that it could be a starfighter. Well, a bunch of star fighters. This ship is a mix of different kind of ships joined together. MIRA IS IN A UGLIE. The most dangerous kind of starships in the history. These ships killed more of their pilots than an enemies fighters. That is just the last kind of ship where Mira wants to be. Even if the ship looks pretty solid, there is still an option that the counstuctor did somerhing wrong and the ship may implode in every moment. It take some ball to fly this kind of ship, that for sure. And if the ship looks the same outside like in the inside, Mira is in a flying tank.

,,Warning! The prisoner escaped from his cell!" robotic voice said from the wall, and the light in the cocpite turned red. That's one thing good in the uglies, you can give them everything you want. Even an astromech and security system inside.

,,I know Q-8, Shut up. Everything is under control."Killer said to the robotic voice from the wall, turining the lights off and then sat in the pilot seat, Mira sit on the second chair and waited, but then somethnig get to her.

,,Wait. Q-8 like old type of astromech used on the old V-wing" she said after reaslizing to what kind of droid the hunter was talking to. And that news was not making the situation better, but even worse.

,,Yes. And what?" he asked not knowing a bit about what Mira was talking or why she was getting more nervouse.

,,These ships stopped be used since the clone wars." Mira said, panincking a bit. She was few time in museum on Mandalor and she saw few V-wing. What means that this ship must have at least 30 years. And that measn that she is not only inside of an uglie, but she is also inside of an old uglie. And that is two times more dangerous than being in an regualr uglie.

,,This ship is very unique." The hunter said which a proud smile on his face and turned on transmission. The guy is crazy, he is crazy and stupid. Flying in an ugly is a crazy idea even for very experienced pilot, flying in an old ugly is just suicide. Screw killing the guy, Mira need to get out of this ship before it will kill both of them. Luckly for her, Mira heard her salvation.

,,Here Captain Dawn Syndulla and Corporal Kitwarr from the Resistance fleet, to the space fighter Alpha...4-Nimbus? We are looking for a member of our crew. Padawan Mira Bridger-Wren. Did you know where she is?" IT was Dawn who said that. She have found Mira. And Mira is in the ship's cocpite where she can cell her easly. Mira only need to push a buttom and yell that she is here. The hunter noticed the hope in Mira's eyes and smile strangly at her, put on his black sunglasses and returned to the transmission.

,,Here bounty hunter 23. code-name'Killer' from the board of ship Alpha-4. Yes I know where Padawan Wren is."The hunter said, and if Mira see well, the guy was preparing the ship for fight or fast ride. And that makes Mira worry. Not about Dawn and Kitwarr, but about herself. Dawn for sure can take everything what the hunter will throwe at her, but the ship can't probably take even one blast from the Ghost's cannos!

,,Really?! That's great. Where she is?" Dawn asked loudly with relief in her voice. She was probably hoping to heard something like 'Mira is on Tatooine, Corellia or so even, she was completly not prepared to heard what the hunter was about to say.

,,She is with me. And she is my prisoner." The said giving the holo-transmite the same smile he was giving Mira bakc in the cell and there was a silence after that. Mira was speechless too. Her eyes shoot up in surprise like a blaster bolts and her jaw almost fall off. The hunter just literally said to her commander, who is pretty muchhave more than a clean shot at him, that he kidnapped one of her crew's memeber.

,,IMMEDIATELYRELEASEHER,ORWEWILLDESTROYYOURSHIP!" A way of loud scream come from the ship's pannel and was alsmot too fast for Mira to understand completyl. Yet, that is one thing Dawn got after Here. Her loud and yterrifaing voice. Too bad that the hunter did not know what that voice means.

,,Really? You will destroy my ship with your friend on my board? You are not a good capitan are you?" The said sarcasticall, caughting Dawn off guard. He was playing with fire, a kriffing fire of twi'lek fury and anger. And the wookie's laught in the background was not making the situation any better.

,,Shut up Kitwarr! We will immobilize your ship and THEN we will take her from your ship."Dawn improved herself, yelling at her gunner first and then turning back to the transmission with crazy hunter. She was really pissed by now, like really pissed. Mira remember few times when Dawn have lost her nerves. That wan't pretty and the hunter was on a good way to make the things worse.

,,Interesting but I have a better idea." Killer said before he pushed the last button on his console and send full power to his ship's engines. He was trying to escape from the conservation by turing right and flying as fast as his sjip could. What was not much, his ship not only looks like a tank, but is moving like one too. It won't be hard for Dawn to chat up and immobilize him.

The Ghost was follow the ugly for a shor moment and when Dawn was rught behind the hunter's ship, she shoot right into teh ughlies engines. Dawn was knowing very well that uglies are not the most solid ships so she was trying just to blow the engines off, not to destroy an entire ship. Teh hunter was trying dodge the Ghost's shots, but he never did that. Dawn was predicting every single move of the hunter's ship and was always hitting him right into the engines in the back. The only reason why the ugly was still flying was becasue the engines were also probably removed from some tank. The guy was soo predictable that Dawn probably don't even need to use both of her hands to pilote the Ghost. Mira know some droid who are better pilots than that guy. He was flying like Dawn when she was only 6 year old little girl.

,,Did someone told you that you are terrible pilot?"Mira asked when the ship got another shot in the engine. As much as Mira wanted Dawn to win, she was a bit worried that the explosion may be too big for her to survive. Uglies after all are well know of blowing up for no reason.

,,Everyone who know me. But this people also knows, that my lack of talent in flying, compensates my talent for cheating." The hunter said when the ship got one more hit while he was trying to dadge it. The guy was getting really sick of still beeing shot in the back and he pressed one of four red buttons he have his panel. Mira could not see very well from her sit what was happening but she could hear that something in back of the ship opened and some dark substance flew out from theh ugly. And landed on the Ghost windows, stopping the ship instantly.

Dawn was trying to dadge the suprising and stange attack, but she was wa too close to the ugly to do that and the black substance fell right onto her windows, making her blind, and the Ghost wipers were not cleaning this thing off. Dawn could not see where she was flying or what was in fron of her, so she had to stop te Ghost.

,,Why did you stop? We must to chase him" Kitwarr asked from the top gun cocpit. Teh black thing who was on Dawns window did not fall on the Ghost's gunns and Kitwarr could still see what was happening outside. ANd he was watching how the ugly was flying away from them, what was good because it was not attacking them and bad because was running away with Mira still in it.

,,I can't fly now. I don't see anything. What if I will fly into some rock or..."Dawn was explaing everything when she stopped after she saw that someone was trying to make a transmission with her. The transmission was comming from the same ship she was calling before and currently was getting away from her position. It could be only the hunter who said that was having Mira as his prisoner, but why the kriff was he calling her? Dawn was not thinking much about that and aswere the call.

,,I see that you have a problem with your eyes. I want to help you. Close to your position is a small moon. I send to your computer coordinate with place when you can land. See you on the ground. And don't forger. I still have Mira with me." The bount yhunter's hologram said to Dawn and ended the transmission sendging some location to the Ghost's computer. To say that Dawn was ssuprised was not enough to desctibe how confused she was. Dawn was sure that she could not trust a guy who who kidnapped her friend and niece, but the guy said that he will be there so Dawn risked a bit and turned the message on.

,,Welcome on the holo-flying-lesson for children. You can be sure, little girl, that your parents will be proud of you. OKAY. First, put your small hands on the computer panel and press the button. Backwards. If you don't know which one it is, ask an adult person.'' Female robotic voice said from the computer said giving a childrish instructiom. The hunter send her the coordinats with a Basic Flyinf Clues for Children in it. When Dawn heard that, the only thing what could make her even more mad was a loud, wookie laugh from the top gun cocpite.

,, **SHUT UP!** " Dawn yelled as loud and as furiously as she could, and probably everyone in the system could heard her. Kitwarr immediately stopped laughing and did not dare to go back to the pilote cocpite. Dawn took a few deep breats and went back to reading the coordinates she just get and started the landing procedure. Listening the robotic lady instructions all the time.

Few moments later on the planet's surface. Alpha 4 have already landed on the planet and Killer was preparing himself for the fight with Dawn and Kitwarr. He curently choosing his best weapons and armor and Mira was watching him. He had a brown belt on his hips with few strange granades and blaster on his right hip, no armor on his chest, stomach, legs or shoulders, only on his foreams and he did not put his cloak see what he was doing, the hunter wanted to make a armor who who will protect him in possible fish combat and also still giving him full body mobility. Mira have seen bounty hunter doing this before, and that was not helping them when they were fighting with her.

,,You are or the most brave or the most madness guy I ever meet if you really think that you can beat a Jedi and Wookiee warrior in open combat." Mira said watching from the side how the hunter was taking his last things with him, and he was ignorig her for the first time. The hunter was taking his DL-18 blaster pistol, stun baton, and one more grandade before he turned his attention back to Mira.

,,If you think like that. That means you have not seen many things in your life."The killed said when he walked closer to Mira and quickly, before Mira could react. Put a metall collar on her neck.

,,What is this thing?!" Mira yelled when she tried to take metal collar off from her neck. She wa caught off guard. Again. She really is out of practice. Good think that Ezra and Sabine are not here because they would give her a hell about beeing distracted. It's not good start after a moths of sitting in home.

,,Think about it like about protection. But this will protects me, not you. If you try to hit me in back or do something funny. Kaboom." The hunter said not being serious even for a moment, making a sounds with his mouths, sugesting me all know what. There are thousands of the bounty hunters in the galaxy. And Mira just had to be captured by the craziest and less serious one of them.

The hunter walked out from his ship, leaving Mira behind him. Mira followed him for a moment and stopped next to his ship's ramp and watched how 'Killer' was walking to the Ghost. First one who come out from the Ghost was Kitwarr with his T-21B blaster. When the hunter saw him,'Killer' pointed his DL-18 at Kitwarr chest. Kitwarr did this same, but he pointed his blaster at the Killers head.

,,I thought that I will speak with the captain of the infamous Ghost, not with her pet." Killer said smiling at Kitwarr who furiously at him. The guy has a eral gift to piss people off.

,,And you're!"Dawn said from nowhere. Killer looke up and saw how Dawn jumped out from the Ghost roof. She was flying toward him with her lightsaber turned on. At the time when Dawn was in the air, Kitwarr was runing to him.

Killer shot three times at Dawn when she was still up in the air, and Dawn bounced all his shot away with her lightsaber. Dawn had no problem at all to deflect all of his shoots, but what she was not expecting was it that when she landed on the ground, the hunter throwed his blaster at Dawn. As suprising as it was, Dawn did not even had to use the Force to cut the blaster in half before it hit her, but the Force could warn her up that when she was cutting the blaster in half, the hunter jumped righ next to her, and punched her in the face.

Au! Mira knows that pain. She remember these three times when the hunter punched her. His fists were tough like they were made of durasteel. And Dawn was now feeling this too. The first punch suprised her and made her drop her guard, what the hunter used to hit her two more times in the head. The hunter was not giving Dawn a chance to blockade his hits or move back from him. Then he hunter pulled out his stun baton from his backs and hit Dawn in her stomach, electrocuting her. Dawn cried out in pain as the baton hit her and after short moment, electrical shock knocket Dawn out. And she fell on the ground unconscious.

When Killer was done with Dawn, he turned back to see where Kitwarr was. And he was already right next to him, ready to grab the hunter by the throat and lift him up from the ground. Killer was being stewed by Kitwarr and when wookie clenched his hands harder, bounty hunter used his baton to hit Kitwarr hand, and small electrical shock hurted young wookie warrior, but insead of dropping him, Kitwarr head-butted the hunter and knocked the stun baton out of the hunter's hand. The bounty hunter was almost out of the breath, but he still had enought stenght to reached to his tool belt, pull out a small grenade similar object, and put it on Kitwarr's nose. The young wookie roared in pain when from small rounded object came out a powerful electric charge. Kitwarrr was trying to push the grenade away, but the hunter was pushing it too hard for Kitwarr to move his hand. After a short and painful moment, Kitwarr was passed out,and he fell on his knees, but was still holding the bounty hunter's neck realy tightly. It took the bounty hunter a while to take the wookie's hand off from his throat, but finally he did that, he put his hand on the top of Kitwarr's head and lightly pushed him, making uncouncious Kitwarr fall down on the ground.

,,Nice...*cough*... I'm impressed. That was very clever plan. And almost worked. But I'm a better cheater than you two." The hunter said while catching his breath to uncouncious Dawn and Kitwarr, like they could hear him. When the hunter calmed down his breath, he turned on his hell began walk to his ship where Mira was still waiting. Mira really wanted to help Dawn and Kitwarr in the fight, but the collar on her neck make her stay where she was. Mira was standing next to the ship's ramp with her arms crossed and her face mad like an angry rancor.

,,Are you always showing off in front of your prisoners or I'm just lucky?" Mira asked sarcastically when the hunter passed next to her right side and walked back into his ship for something close to the ramp.

,,Only when I already know that I can win. Catch it." The said when he came out from ship and throwed her a military bag. Mira used a zip fastener to open the bag and saw that in the bag was her armor, guns and lightsabers. Mira raised right eyebrow and looked at te hunter even more confused than before, and the guy only smiled at her, bowing his head down, letting her go.

The bounty hunter was letting her go. For some reason he was letting her go. What was good but why? Mira took bag and start walking to the Dawn and Kitwarr who were lying on the ground unconscious. But she turned back on her right heel, and again looked at the hunter.

,,I can't understand. On the begginig you're fighting with me, kicking my head, next you kidnape me, later you fight my friends trying to stop me and now you are leting me go free. What are you planning?"Mira asked confused, not undertanding a thing. The guy was acting with no sense or reason at all, what is stange with bounty hunter. And his answer was not even helping, because all what he do was to shrugged.

,,Maybe you become too big problem for me and I want to stay alive a bit longe?." The hunter said, winking at Mira at the end and then she knew everything. The hunter was not expecting Dawn and Kitwarr to find them so fast, he did not have a time to find someone who could pay him for Mira and if he kills Dawn and Kitwarr he will be the most wanted man in the New Republic. Keeping Mira now was just too big problem for him, he just did not want to say that he have lost.

Mira only rolled her eyes in response and start walk to Dawn and Kitwarr who were almost awake, their were still lying on the ground, but now their were mumbling something. Mira was halfway to them, when collar on her neck started beeping and the lamps were glowing.

,,What about this thing?" Mira asked turnig back to the Hunter's ship and pointing her hand on the metal collar on her neck. It was looking like it was about to explode in every moment.

,,Oh, I totally forgot about it." The hunter said smiling and he pulled out from his pocked a small detonator with big red button on top and pushed the button before Mira could even blink

But, instead of 'Kaboom' The only thing Mira heard was a 'click' and the sound of metal hitting the ground. Mira slowly looked down and she saw a metal collar lying right next to her feet.

,,WHAT"S WRONG WITH YOU! Do you think that this is funny!?"Mira yelled at the guy as loud as she could. She almost had a heart attack when she saw him pushing that button.

,,A bite. I wanted to see your face when I press button. But you didn't scream. Maybe you really are Jedi/Mandalorian warrior." The hunter said, giving Mira a compliment. If he thought that it could make Mira feel better. Then he was a bit right, it was nice for Mira to heard, but she was still mad at the guy.

,,Farewall, Bounty Hunter. Will be better for you if you will not take again bounty for my head."Mira threated, turning on her heel and walking to Dawn and Kitwarr who was slowly getting up from the ground. The hunter was watching Mira leaving with a smil on his face, then he chuckled.

,,Ret' Jetti. Ret'urcye mhi!" The hunter said in mado loudly enought to be heard by Mira who was now helping Dawn to get up from the ground. -Mando: 'Bye Jedi. Maybe we'll meet again'.

After this. The hunter walke to his ship and after a few seconds he was gone, flying away from the planet where Mira, Dawn and Kitwarr still were. If Mira have to bet, they will meet again. They for sure will meet again, Mira is already waiting for a remach and Dawn for sure also want to say fw words to this guy after today. Speaking of with. Dawn and Kitwarr were awake by now and they were watching the convestation between Mira and the hunter for a while, not undertanding completly what was going on.

,,'What did he say'?" Kitwarr asked confused as much as Dawn was, but he doesn't know the mando so he did not get the last thing what he hunter said before flew away from here.

,,Nothing." Mira said simply, not giving any explanation to Dawn and Kitwarr. And it was the time for the talk. The talk about going alone, meeting bounty hunters and not calling backup when it is needed. Dawn was not saying anything yet, but she crossed her arms, looked on Mira and was just about to say something, but Mira was fater than she was.

,,It will be better if we will don't write a report aout today."Mira said smiling a bit to Dawn, really hoping she will agree. After that small fight they had here, both of them will be in trouple. Mira for going alone on Kessel and getting kidnapped, and Dawn for letting Mira go alone. Dawn was thinking about this for a while, then she looked at Kitwarr who nodded, and also don't want to have problem only few week after he got a new job.

,,Ok. But, You, will clear the Ghost off from this black thing on my windows."Dawn said to Mira poiting her hands at the Ghost's windows who were still pity black with wathever was on them. Mira only rolled her eyes and smiled at this. Then she helped Dawn and Kitwarr return to the Ghost. They both were still pretty 'shocked' after their small and short 'shock therapy'.

 **Authore** **Note: Part 2.**

 **1\. This bounty hunter 'Killer' is my own character. His short description:, brutal, dirty minded, blood thirsty, never caring, people hating, more musles than brain using,** **Asshole-For now at least.** **He is not on any of the Meldy-Art pictures (And I don't think he ever will be. I quess that Meldy don't like this kind of guys.) He will be back very soon and he will be also importan, but not that importan character in these stories. I alway thought that Star Wars need some jackass in the good guys team. Killer isn't his real name if someone is curious. I know. I suck with names.**

 **2\. Sorry for my english and this chapter, somehow I need to put new character into the story.**


	4. While the Kids away, the parents

**Authore Note: I was trying to write something seroius (not sure if it worked) so now I should try to write something funny/cute. That's this.**

Mandalore. About 7 A.M. The Capita City. The Wren Clan Major in the Uptown. Mira left the house almost one month ago but Sabine and Ezra still have some work to do . Mostly Ezra so Sabine did her stuffs and took a free week. Without her mother, wife, and clan ambassador duties Sabine fell so...bored. Her day rutine looks like: wake up, clean up, buy/make a dinner for Ezra, wait for Ezra, sleep, repeat.

Sabine slowly and lazly wake up in her bed. Like always rolled to her left to wake Ezra up but as always she felt that his bed said is empty. Sabine slowly opened her eyes and looked Ezra bed side, he did not made his bed when he wake up, like always when he wake up first.

,,'He probably went to work.'" she thought when she roled on her back to look at the bedroom roof for a moment. After moybe five minutes of staring at the empty wall above her, she slowly got up from bed and changed her clothes, next she made her bed to look nice and collected Ezras clothers who he left on the floor. He always is doing a mess when he is in a hurry.

When Sabine change her clothes. She went to Miras and Ronas room to clean up. Again in this week. But when she opened the doors to the multicolored room she stood in the doors frame and notice that there is nothing to clean up, everything was on it place, even the paints who usually never were on their places, she almost tried to leave and check in what shape is the Jonahs room, when she remained herself that he and Rona did not even come with them here. Sabine walked deeper into her daughters room and sat down on Miras daughter bed.

She sighed and watched the paintings on the walls around her. She remember evry single one of them and with who she painted. Most of them she painted with Mira and Rona years ago, but some time when the girls were gone, she painted some of them with Jonah to make a suprise for them. Every single painting art was a memory of the time she spended with her daughters and son and she could not undertand why she is smiling and feeling sad in the same moment.

Sabine when she heard a heard quiet steps in corridor, she quickly wiped her wet eyes and tried to hid her sad face. Sabine looked to right side of room and saw an adult Lothal-cat standing in the doors frame. Before Sabine could say anything, Tala quickly walked into the room, climbed on Mira's bed and sat down on Sabine laps.

,,You miss her too. Right Tala?". Sabine asked and Tala nodded. It's so nice to have a pet sometimes, they are smart, sometimes smarted than humans. Ezra is a perfect example of that. Sabine smiled to herself and rubbed Tala's head a bit.

,,I sound like old, lonely, overprotective mommy, don't I?" Sabine asked still rubbing Tala's head and Tala nodded again. Sabine lookd down on the old cat arching and eyebrow.

,,You don't have to always agree with me." Sabine said and Tala again nodded. Sabine rolled her and chuckled, ignoring the fact that her own cat think that she is old. But as a revenge she rubbed Talas head a bit harder and then get a warming purr from old Lothal cat.

,,If we are already acting like an old ladies. Maybe we can see our old holo-photos with Mira?" Sabine asked rhetorical before Tala could bite or scratch her. Then Sabine smiled and took Tala up in her hands and walked to the living room where she have a family album with holo-photos. Tala on the other hand knew very well that Sabine only want to distract her, but she let it go, even a cat likes to watch an old family photos.

Some time later. Still the same place, But outside of the house

Ezra was back from work, and even despiting the fact that his whole body was killing him, he was very happy from some reason. He walked to his home making no sound and the first thing he saw was his wife and cat stitting on the couch with the holo-photos around them. Ezra did not have but he use the Force to see what was happening, but he used it anyway just to make sure what is going on. After soo many years of marriage he could feel the emotion in his wife heart without using the Force, but he still was doing it just ot be sure. It wasn't hard to undertand stong emotion in Sabine, to be honest it almost hit him like the speeder in the full speed. She was bore, sad and missed her children.

Ezra was not suprised, he miss them too, but we all know that mother miss their children more than father do, what for Ezra is imposible to undertand how she can miss them more than he do. How it is than when they are close, they wish to have a moment of break, but when they are gone, he wish to at least heard them or see them. It's a bit funny how they never have a free time when they children are close but when they actually have some free time they think only about them. It made some idea in Ezra head. He quickly and quietly stepped back, run to his speeder and flew to flew into the town.

When he returned to home, he did not used the front doors instead he used the window on the house kitchen side. You know how it is, if you need to do something stupid before you do something smart. When he finished making his surprise for Sabine walked to living room where Sabine still was watching the folo-pictures, lucky for him Tala was gone somewhere and she will not interrup him.

It was not hard for Ezra to sneak up behind Sabine, okey it usually is hard but now she is distracted and don't know that he is in the house. Making no sound he quickly cauch Sabine in his arms and kissed her on the left cheek.

,,EZRA!" Sabine yelled suprised. True to be told she was a bit angry at him for sneaking up, she could hit or kick him if he would he sitting next to her, but she will be acting like an adult person and ignore his childrish behaviors when she hugged him back.

,, Yes. That is my name. You don't must to scream it into my ear." Ezra said when he jumped over the couch's back and sat next to Sabine smiling when she buried her head in his neck.

,,What are you doing?"Ezra asked with impish smile. Sabine broke raised head up to look at the holo pictures on the small coffe tabel.

,,I'm watching our pictures with Mira." she said and Ezra glanced at the album. Sabine rested her head on Ezras chest and closed her eyes nuzzled into Ezra's chest, in meantime Ezra right hand was slowly rubbing her backs when his left hand picket up one of the holo pictures who were on the small glasses coffe tabel

,,I remember this photo!" Ezra said with his stupid dork like smile as he caressed her skin under her tank top.

,,Which one?" Sabine asked with her eyes still close too relaxed in Ezras warm embarance to open her eyes.

,,That's where Mira is 4 years old." he said holdding his incoming laught. Sabine heard that, and she knew that Ezra is goning to say something stupid, but she was too relaxed to care so she play alone.

,,When she returned to home with stolen TIE Fighter?" Sabine asked. She remember that day very well, and she know that it is one of Ezra's favorite photos of Mira, but when she showed him the picture in one of the holo-disk Ezra shook his head and pointed at different holodisk who was right next to him.

,,No. This one when Mira is holding Rona. Standing with her in the kitchen door's and asked: ''Daddy. Why you and mommy don't have yours shirts on?" Ezra said slowly into Sabine ear cuddling her close to him with his the best little Mira voice.

,,EZRA!" Sabine yelled at him, laughing. She raised up and give him a few punched on the chest, not too hard to hurt him, but still hard enought for him to feel them.

,,What? It's true. I still don't know, who did this picture." Ezra said defenting himself when Sabine was punching him without a mercy laughting all the time. After a few second they stopped fight, catch their breath and hugged back into theit previous position with few giggles.

,,I miss the times when our little girls were the main reason of our problems and when we were the only solution. When they drown up so fast." Sabine said lying on Ezras thought that he should say something, but sometime hugs and kisses on top of the head are more than thousands of word. So they were lying on the couch together in silence, cudling, kissing and listening they breathing when time around they stopped. To the moment when Ezra was bored enought and he asked question who cauch Sabine off guard.

,,You don't remember, what day is today, Right? Ezra asked Sabine looked at him confused. She don't remember what he is talking about and she is sure that it is not any speacial day, but she will not say it to him.

,,Of course I remember." Sabine said raising her chin and giving him another light punch into chest.

,,Really? So, what we are celebrating today?" he asked amused by her actions. She look cute, when she is confiuse.

,,OH! Well... today we are...celebrating... today... ours..." Sabine was speaking slowly trying to reminded herself.

,,Wedding anniversary." Ezra said ending her suffering. Her eyes went bigger when she processed information.

,, IT'S TODAY!?"Sabine asked loudly and almost jumped out from couch but Ezra cauch her and keep her in one place.

,,Yep. 17 years of happy life in one family with a beautiful Mandalorian woman, her scary mother, brother, and with her father who always is trying to spoil my children." Ezra said in joke tone looking in Sabine eyes slowly moving close to her face.

,,You wanted to say. '17 years of happy life in one family with big stupid Jedi dork.'" Sabine jokes back moving her head closer to him in perfect symmetry.

,,You wanted say. With Your Big Stupid and Handsome Jedi Dork." Ezra said moving even closel to her, they faces only inchest from her face.

,,Yes. And don't you dare to forget about it." Sabine said and kissed him. It was slow, long and full of love kiss, but these kisses never live long and after few minutes he become deep, full of passion and need kiss. They pulled away slowly just because the need of oxygen was too big for them now but they stead connected by their foreheads.

,,What did you do?" Sabin asked and Ezra smiled. She know him too well, He for for sure did something for her. Nevermind how often she told him that he don't have to, he always was doing something for her.

,,I have two good news for you. Tomorrow I have no work and.. In the kitchen is waiting for us a romantic dinner and blueberry cake. Then we can go see some holo-movie, go to bed and sleep by whole tomorrow day." He said and kiss her forehead slowly telling her his plan. Ezra was waiting a long time for this, and he finally can spend a whole day with noone but his wife.

,,This is very romantic gift. But I don't have nothing for you..." Sabine tried said somethnig like 'I'm sorry'. But she was cut off by fast peck from Ezra who was not caring if Sabine was not giving him any gift.

,,You don't have to. You are the best gift who I got in my life." Ezra said and give her another peck. Sabine smiled at his compliment and melted a bit in their kiss. But she never liked to owe Ezra anything so she was als othinking about some pyabeck for him. And she got a perfect idea what that could be.

,,Well. As I said .This is very romantic gift. But I have a better idea."She said with a mischievous smile after they broken their kiss and make Ezra counfused. What can be better than spending an entire day together?

,,Really? What kind of idea?" Ezra asked really not knowing what Sabine could thinking about. Sabine also knew that Ezra won't take any clue so she pulled his head closer to her and whispered into his ear.

,,We can skip dinner, holo-movie and we can go to bed. NOW." She said slowly and seductively, bitting Ezra's ear lobe. Ezra was more than suprised when she did that, also as suprised as willing he was to do it. But something stopped him. Something what he was making for almost an hour.

,,But what about dinner. When we will finish it will be cold?" Ezra asked hesitating for a moment, and worring about becoming a mood killer. Luckly for him, Sabine only rolled her eyes and smirked.

,,Who said we cannot eat in bed, like we used to?" Sabine asked and kissed Ezra on the lips before he could get another stupid idea. Ezra kissed her back, makng the kiss deeper and more passionate, stand up from the couch and picked Sabine up, never stopping their kissing. Sabine wrapped her legs around his waist and let Ezra carried her to their bedroom.

Next day. Late afternoon. I know what your dirty minds think what they did but you are all wrong. After Ezra and Sabine eat their romantic dinner in the bed, Sabine in some moment transformed a food sharing into a passionate making out session, but before they could go futher, Ezra fall asleep and it was all what Sabine could get for him. She wasn't happpy about that, but she knew that Ezra was soo tired because of job, and the dinner was great so she let him sleep. She only undressed him and herself and joined him after a moment. And as Ezra sugested before, they really spend all day in bed.

Sabine woke up with blanket on her back and lying on Ezra's bare chest. Sabine rised her head up to look at Ezra's sleeping face and smile at this. Ezra was looking so peacefully, it was so many years and they both change a lot, but he was still looking so cute when he was sleeping. Sabine kissed his cheek, waking him up in the process. Ezra looked at her with warm smile and returned the kiss.

,,Good morning." Ezra said when Sabine broked kiss, she giggled a bit and rested her chin on his collarbones, never stopping looking into his eyes.

,,I think I heard that before. Now you should've said, 'Good afternoon'." Sabine said looking into his eyes. Ezra woke up earlier by his alarm to go to work, but she reminded him that he took a day off. When Ezra heard that, he used the force to shut the clock off and fall asleep again without a word. It was another missed hit, but Sabine was not complainnig. A day in bed with Ezra is still better than whole day without Ezra.

,,Thank you Ezra."Sabine sudennly said without a reson not moving her head from it's possibiton and kissed Ezra on the lips.

,,For what? Except the obvious reason?" Ezra asked he know that Sabine really appreciates everything what Ezra is doing for her but he got a feeling that he should ask her. Sabine smiled and burried her head into Ezra's chest.

,,I almost forgot how nice is sleep all day, doing nothing, eat cakes without reason, wake up in night and not because my babies are crying. I almost forget how nice is to have a free time." Sabine said very happy when she was listening Ezras heartbeat. Yeach. Being a daughter of mandalarion clan is a hard job and many resposibilities, but it is nothing in comparision of being a mother of Three childer, with two of them are force sensitive children. Not to mention a husband who also need protection.

,,Who said we can't repeat it?" Ezra said and kissed top of her head. He knew very well that they were supppose to spend last day, and night, a bit different and he wanted to make things right with Sabine.

,,Don't you have work tomorrow?" Sabine asked and raised her head to meet his eyes. BUt Ezra only smiled.

,,Nothing will happen if I won't come once. Also. Something is stoping me in bed." Ezra said jokingly and he started to kiss Sabine's shoulder and neck. Sabine liked that idea more than anything different so she moved her head to give Ezra more place to do his part. Sabine was already going to take moe things up, when their heard a signal from the holoprojector on their nightstand next to their bed and they both grumble in irritation.

Sabine got off from Ezra's chest and wrapped herself in the bed sheets on her bed side. Ezra wrapped himself in sheet from the waist down, sit on his bed side, hiding Sabine behid him and turned on the holo transmission. That was Hera.

,,Hey Ezra. Hey Sabine. am I interrupting?" Hera asked when she saw Ezra sitting on the bed and Sabine's head resting on a pillow behind him. What was interesting, Hera was not smiling and did not said anything about them being in bed so something was up.

,,Well. A little bit." Sabine said laying on her bed side behind Ezra's back. It's like the Force itself don't want to give them some good time. Looks like with Mira going back to the field, their old luck is back with them.

,,Sorry. But I, Dawn and Mira have a problem ..." Hera tried to say something more, but she said two magical words who are making Ezra and Sabine forget about everythin in the Galaxy. Always when someone was saying 'Mira' and 'Problem' they were more than ready to jump to hell, and not give a person time to end it's sentence.

,,Problem! Everything alright?" Ezra asked already worried with a small fear in his voice, standing up from the bed, but then remainding himself in what way he is dressed and sitting back before Hera could see more of him than bot of them wanted to.

,,Yes yes. Not that kind of problem. We have mission. Very hard mission. We don't know how do it and I need my best people to this mission. I know you two aren't now rebeliant's, but we need.." Hera explained that everything is okay with Mira and really was hoping that they will give her a chance to ask them about something, but Ezra and Sabine never change.

,,Hera. We can be no longer in the Rebel Alliance but we are still family. Of course we will help you." Sabine said when she got up from the bed and laid her head on Ezras left shoulder. Hera now notice that they were almost nude, it was hard to see by the blue hologram color, but if they both noticed that Hera's cheeks turned a bit darker. Ezra looked at Sabine with wide smile on his face and asked himsrlf is she did that on purpose to end this conversation quicker.

,,Oh. Thanks...So. I don't interrupting any longer and... see you guys on the Ghost." Hera said, smiling with a little blush on her face when she realize what she was stopping them from doing and turned off the transmission. Ezra turned back to Sabine, put his hands on her hips and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

,,Our little girl needs her parents help." Sabine said looking into Ezra's eyes moving closer to his face, she was about to kiss him when he dropped his head down and kissed her neck. After all, he own her something after yesterday.

,,I think she can wait one hour ." Ezra said, then raised his head and kissed Sabine forehead. ,,Or two hours." he said when he moved to kiss Sabine lips.

,,Or three." Sabine said with a mischievous smile and literally dragged Ezra to their bed and don't let him go for at least another five ours.

 **Authore Note.**

 **My english is getting better but I will not try to write any lemons smuts or anything like that. But if someone is interestet this kind of topics. Check out fan fiction from Paul Andrew on this webside. He is very good writer. He wrote two great Star wars Rebels fan stories and few lemos. You also can check fan stories from Mandorebel2. He wrote a lot of great star wars rebels storie and many lemos. Everyone can find this what he/she like in this guys stories. Check Meldy art. I don't owe star wars.**


	5. The Rescue Mission

Somehere between Yavin IV and Nuiri Sector. Starship EF76 NEBULON-B Escort Frigate named ,,Dawn of the Hope". General Hera Syndulla private battleship.

Since the Civil War end and the Resistance creation, the First Order started to send thousands of spies to the New Republic territory. Everyone knows that and The Resistance also was sending their own spies to the Unknow Regions who now should be probably be called The First Order's regions. Many of the Resistance spies were either caught or killed. Some of them managed to get some important informations and was transfered to a prisons in the Outer Rims of the galaxy. Few week ago Hera get an raport who said that the First Order was sending on of the Resistance spies to a prison in the Outher Rims.

General Organa have give Hera an order to rescue the spy, unofficialy, so Hera needed a group of soldiers who know how to work in this kind of situations. Mira and Dawn have experience with these kind of missions but even two Jedi is not enought to get pass the First Order guards. That's the reason why she called her old best soldiers. Ezra Bridger and Sabine Wren-Bridger. Also knows as...

,,Mom! Dad!" Mira said loudly when Ezra and Sabine walked to the commanding bridge, and run to hug bot of them. The last time when they had an apportuninty to hug was almost four week ago and both Ezra and Mira always were a huggers.

,,Hello adika! How are you." Sabine asked when she was hugging her oldest child back. Sabine was not a hugger before, but she become one pretty quickly after Mira was born.

,,I'm good. Come. Hera is waiting for you." Mira said when she broken the hug and led Ezra and Sabine to the center of the commanding bridge where Hera, Dawn and Kitwarr were waiting for them at a big holo tablet.

Kitwarr was the firt one to see Ezra and Sabine coming to them. And when the old wookie saw his old hero he could not stop himself but ran to Ezra and hug him as hard as he could, what was really hard. Kitwarr was too quick for Ezra to notice when he hugged him, or when he was spinning him around saying how good to see him again all the time.

At the same time. Sabine, Mira, Dawn and Hera were watching how the young wookie was hugging old Jedi. And could not stop their laughing, jsut like Ezra could not stop screaming when Kitwarr was breaking half of his old bone in that reunion hugg.

,,Yes Kit. I'm also happy to see you again. But please. BUT ME DOWN." Ezra yelled with his last breath before he almost passed out in the Kitwarr's arms. Young wookie quickly realized what he was doing to his former hero and dropped him on the floor.

And once again. Brave and old Jedi knigh was nothing more but funny guy who was making everyone in the room laugh their guts off when he was lying on the ground after a bone crushing hug, with his backs killing him.

,,Okay guy. Enough of this. Let's get back to business." Hera was the first one to get serious and end Ezra's suffering. After that, Ezra got up from the ground with Kitwarr's little help and they all gathered around the holo tablet where Hera was about to explain why she asked them to come here.

,,Okay guy. Our mission is to rescu a spy who has been caught in the Unknow Space on secret mission. From a good source we know that he will be on a star destroyer and we know where the ship will stop for the fuel." Hera explained, showing the holo pictures of First order star destroyer and space way the ship will use to transport the prisoner.

,,Get into a star destroyer to save some prisoner. Sound familliar doesn't it?" Ezra asked when he shortly concluded Hera's explanations. He is rigt. It pretty much sounds like the first mission with him in the crew. HE only hopes that it won't be like that, when the whole thing was just a set up to get them killed.

,,Yes it does. But this time we don't know how to get into the ship. Where the prisoners are keep basically everything else." Hera said, crossing her arms and watching the holo projector. The times when they knew everything were long gone and now they were working like protocol was saying. It has been a long time since they get any information aobut the First Order structures, they only know their moves.

,,Anyone has any idea how to get in?" Sabine asked, and the only thing she heard was silence. In the room was at least twenty persons and nobody was willing to saying anything. Not at all. Nobody wanted to make a fool out of themselfs, but there was a one person who always have something to say.

,,Actuallly I do. We can dress up like an First Order soldiers and walk to the ship." Mira said after a longer moment of silence in the room. It's not soo hard to get an idea. And that was pretty good idea, if not only one problem.

,,And what if somebody will ask us who we are or what is our function on the ship? We will be trapped if someone will us a question. We know nothing about the First Orders protocols." Hera said to Mira, not wanting to risk that much. Even stormtroopers are not that stupid to not notice few new persons on a ship's board and not get suspicious.

,,The find someone who know the protocols. Do you know somebody?" Ezra asked, standing up, helping Mira with her plan proposition. He also was not too much into going to stardestroyer completly uninformer but the plan was good. They only need someone who knows the protocols. The only question is who?

,,I don't. But I was hoping that you would call an old friend who may know someone who knows." Hera said to Ezra, having on mind someone who Ezra know, and like very much, and also knows a lot of people who may know something.

Ezra at the beginning did not get what Hera was saying, he looked at Mira to ask for some clue and he saw her nodding her head and smiling even wider. Then Ezra looked at Dawn who also was smiling widely, knowing about who Hera was talking about. It took Ezra a moment, but he finally understood about who they were thinking. Sabine on the other hand was watching them, not knowing why they were smiling in such stupid way...Wait a minute...Old friend...Stupid Smiles.

,,OH NO Please. Anyone but not..." Sabine finally get this. They were thinking about the only person in this family Sabine can't stand. The only person who still is doing thing like they were doing in the past and can't stop shut his crap up about being the well informed pirate in the galaxy. But her beggin was not working at all.

,,Hondo!" Everyone in the room, exept of Sabine of course, said loudly with wide smiles on their faces and they knew, that it was going to be fun mission.

YEs. Hondo. The oldest pirate alive is still doing what he always do. Cheat and use people. But since the Civil War eneded, he started to doing this in more 'legal' way. The deal is simple, his space platform is legal and all, but his clients are another story. There was a lot of people who were begging Hondo on ther knees to heard at least one of his stories. Some people even made holo movies after hearing his stories. Call it retirement. Hondo call it being a legend.

,,EZRA BRIDGER! How nice to see my old partner after all this years." The old weeqya pirate said loudly when he hugged Jedi knight with all of his strengh, what is not much nowdays. Hondo was dressed like he always do, with style. He was wearing an expensive red cloak, blue silk shirt, golden cane to support and long black boots. With his age, his face bones have gown long, like really long. Long enought that he could kill a person with them while hugging them.

,,It's good to see you too Hondo." Ezra asked smiling akwardly when some of Hondo's bones were poking him in the stomach. With years Ezra have got bigger, and Hondo smaller so it was getting harder and harder for Ezra to not get stabbed by Hondo while hugging him. Lucky enought, Hondo never was hugging anyone for too long and he let Ezra go and turned his attention to Sabine.

,,Lady Sabine. Beautiful like always." Hondo said bowing really lowly and taking Sabine's hand without her persmission to kiss her. Since sabine get married, Hondo started to be even more annoying around her than before. Mainly becasue he knew that Ezra wouldn't let Sabine kill his best friend.

,,Hondo. You haven't change a bit." Sabine said when she pushed her hand away from Hondo before he kissed it, what resulted in it that Hondo have kissed his own hand.

,,How nice to hear that. And our little Mira...Come here and give me a hug." Hondo said turing to Mira and opening his hands wide open for her to hug him. Since Mira was the smallest person in the family and the only one now who was the same height with Hondo, only she could hug Hondo and not get his facebones into her stomach or chest.

,,Hey. Grandpa. Good to see you." Mira said when she broken the hug with Hondo and give him a space to sit back in his favorite chair he was having in his cantina. With his old age, Hondo was becoming less and less able to move much and he was spending a big deal of his time sitting on lying in bed. Not like he was complaining about that. He liked the idea of everyone around him serving him.

,,It's obvious. Now. Tell me what you want because I know you mother didn't come her for a visit." Hondo asked when he sat comfortable in his chain. He was knowing that most of people are comming to him only when they want something. The Bridger family is no exeption in this case... Well. Sabine at least. Bot Mira and Ezra are trying to visit him from time to time.

,,We are preparing a rescue mission and we need to know the First Order's protocols..." Sabine was trying to expalin, because she was the only one who Hondo was too afraid to interrupt. At least that was it what she thought. She was wrong. Hondo was not afraind of her even a bit.

,,And you want me to tell you who knows something about them? What I will get for this information?" Hondo asked, interupting Sabine's sentence, and alredy making her mad. Family is family, but business is business and Hondo still is deep in this business. There is nothing for free in his world. And since Ezra is working for the New Republic, he can ask for much more than he used to.

,,Our gratitude." Sabine said deadly serious before Ezra or Mira could say something what would get them into a problems, or make them paying Hondo credits. But her being serious was not working on old pirate, queit opposite. After Sabine's offer, the only thing what Hondo said was long and maniacal like laugh. The laught was getting longer and longer, and Sabine temper was getting weaker and weaker. Mira had to do something.

,,Please Grandpa. For me." Mira said when she grabbed Hondo's hand, efectivly, stopping his laught and givnig him her best puppy look ever. Hondo was suprised by that, but he was fighting with Mira's sweet gaze. For about five minutes.

,,Oh! Why did I show you this trick? You are too good at this. Fine! I will tell you." Hondo said, giving up the eye figh with Mira and rolling his eyes. He was about to get grumpy, but Mira kissed his check as thank you and he again was in perfect mood. Ezra was so happy that Mira did that. The last thing he wanted was to watch another fight between his wife and former best friend.

,,I know one guy who maybe can help you. He mentioned once something about getting fired from the First Order army. He is usually sitting back there in the left corner in the shadow." Hondo said poiting his cane at the opposite end of the cantina.

Ezra thanked Hondo for his help and then Bridger family was walking thought the cantina to the dark corner. The reason why the corner was so dark was it that the light on the wall above was broken and noone thought, or wanted to fix that. In the corner, at a small tablet was sitting alone a young, dark dressed man, who was looking really familiar for Mira.

,,Karabast!" Mira said suprised when she recognized who was sitting at that tablet. It was the bounty hunter she have meet more less two week ago, and who almost sold her to the first order in the first place. Unlucky for her. The hunter head her and he also rcognized her.

,,Well, well, well. What a small galaxy it is. Welcome Mira. How's your head?" The young hunter asked when he turned around to look at Mira and her parents. Both Ezra and Sabine were more than suprised when they heard that this stranger know Mira, but they were even more suprised when they heard that Mira knew what he was talking about.

,,Pretty good. Especially when nobody is kicking it." Mira said crossing her arms on her chest and giving the hunter a cold look. The guy in the shadow only chuckled at her comment, but then something make him being very, verry worried.

,, **WHAT!?** " Ezra and Sabine yelled in unsone, suprising the hunter and making everyone in the cantina look at them. Their scream made the hunter jump out of his sit and pull his blaster out at them. Sabine and Ezra did the same thing with their weapon, but before anyone get a chance to fire first, Mira jumped in between them with her hands stopping them all.

,,Stop it! There is no need for this. Let just sit and talk about why we have come here." Mira said looking at her parents who were about to start another fight, but then Mira reminded them that they have come here to ask this guy a question, what means that they need him alive. Not happy about that. Sabine and Ezra hide their weapons and the hunter did the same thing. After that, all four of them sat down around small tablet and waited for someone to say something. The tension between the hunter and Mira's parents was so thick that could be cut by a knife. Mira was the first one to talk.

,,Soo. There is a spy who have been caught by the First Order and we..." Mira was trying to relax the tension in the space by going back to the job, but she was cut off by the hunter before she could explain everything.

,,He is gone." The hunter said, not even looking at Mira. He was keeping his gaze on Ezra and Sabine the whole time, and his hand was on his blaster all this time. Ezra and Sabine also were watching him, with their hands on their weapon, but their also needed to get these informations. So Ezra decided that it will be better if it will be him to do the talking than Sabine.

,,We only need informations about the First ORder's protocols. We are willing to pay you for your help." Ezra asked, trying to be calm and cool. What was not easly for him while taking to a person who he heard kicked his daughter in the head. During the years, Ezra was doing a lot to keep hi children save, and when someone was hurting them. He was getting into full revenge mood.

,,Protocols are not enought Mister. All three of you won't survive five minutes in a First Order's station. You need someone who will be doing talking for you." The hunter said watching Ezra all the time, and sounding more seroius that Mira remeber him to be. There was no joke, no laught or smile in the hunter voice. Or Mira is wrong and this is the wrong guy, or maybe he is sorber. Probably this second option.

,,Then you are going with us." Sabine cut in, not offering anything, it was an order and everyone could heard that in her voice. The hunter turned his head to look at Sabine and Mira felt in the Force that he was about to say something dangerous and offensive about mandalorians so she decided to cut in again.

,,We will pay your double price!" Mira said loudly before the hunter could said anythig. Effectively shutting the guy's mouth up by suprising him and her parents. All three of them looked at Mira with they eyes wide open and jaws handing. Ezra was about to protest but.

,,Deal! What do we do?" The hunter said loudly standing up from his chair, already seeing that Ezra wanted to delete the offer so he made sure that he won't do it.

Few hours later. Fuel deport on the border of the Outher Rims.

The First Order's Star Destroyer was waiting for new load of fuel in the dock. During this time, many First Order officers were traveling around the deport with few stormtroopers as their guards, taking a chance for a bit of relaxe. One of young officers who were in this cantina was in need to use a bathroome. He was not expecting to see that the cabine he have chosen to use was alredy occupied by a tall, dark dressed Jedi Knight who just moved his hand close to the young officer's head and knocked him out without even hitting him.

At the same time on the outside. Four First Order stormtroopers was guarding the bathroom's doors, when they were all distracted by three pretty ladies who walked pass them, giggling and winking at them in the process. All four of them were too distracted to notice a muscular, dark dressed young man with stun baton in his hand. The dark dressed man hit first stormtrooper in the back, knocking him out on the place. The other three stromtroopers have heard their compan's scream and turned around, only bo the hit in the head by the three ladies who just passed next to them.

When the stormtroopers were unconcious, Ezra walked out from the bathroom with the young officer's uniform. Then Ezra and the hunter hide the bodies in the bathroom and their all changed their clothes. Ezra, Mira, Dawn and Sabine were dressed as stormtroopers, when the hunter was dressed as office. As stange as it sounds, nobody on the Star destroyer noticed the height difference between the stormtroopers and the officer who just come back from the fueling deport or no one was questioing it why one of them was wearing a hood on the head when it should wear a helmet.

When the star destroyer was back in the space, everyone on the ship were on their usual positions, exept of four stormtroopers and one officer who were going to the prisone lever of the ship. The cell their were looking for was easy to find. The cell's doors has been guarder by another two stormtroopers who were more suspicious than others.

,,Sir. What are you doing here." One of the two stomrtroopers asked the young officer who walked closer to them with three stomtroopers with their armors too big or too small to wear, and one who was wearing a hood, hiding it face.

,,Nothing important. Only...giving you a break." The hunter said and punched the stormtroopers in the stomach, sending him on the floor. The second stormtrooper were too suprised to do anything before the hunter punched him in the head, then he kicked the first stomtroopers in the head, knocking him out and at the end stepped on the second stormtrooper's head, also knocking him out.

,,Finally! I can wear this thing anylonger!" Mira said louldy when the hunter knocked the stormtroopers out and she finally could take that too big stomrtrooper armo off. Sabine, Dawn and Ezra also were more than happy to take the armors off.

,,And why do you think I choosed to be a officer." The hunter said when he was taking his uniform off. And that's right, befoer the mission the hunter said very clearly that he won't wear an armor for nothing in the universe. What was completly dumb because Ezra would be a thousand times better looking officer than this guy. It was not only about his age, his face was literally saying 'I'm the dirty work guy'.

,,Enought talking. We are paying you for opening the doors. So shut up and open that door." Sabine ordered when she finally rip the armor off and put her good old Mandalorian armor on, pointing her blaster at the cell's door.

The hunter rolled his eyes and finished dressing his own clother. After that he was watching the cell's door for a longer while. It were high secured door, made of the best and most durable materials in all know and unknow Galaxy, any try of breaking them down was pointless. Hot wiring them also was out of the option, the operational system was far too good and complicated to just hot wired it. SO the hunter simply pulled his blaster out and shoot the cell's door panel.

,,What are you doing!?" Ezra asked, a bit louder than he wanted to so Sabine had to elbow him to make him quiet before someone could open not only the blaster shot but also his scream. The last thing they need is to alarm the entire ship about their presence. But she also undertand why he did that.

,,I'm opening the doors." The hunter said when he stepped away from the cell's door and waited for them to open. The door really was opening, and stopped in half. Everyone looked at the hunter with colds looks and the hunter only smiled ackwardly and walked inside before someone could say anything.

The doors were still open and there was no point is saying anything so they all walked inside. The cell was dark, large and empty. The only light was coming from a Force field in the room's center. In the field was held unconscious adult, no more than twenty years old, Zabrak man. The zabrak who was in field was in pretty bad shape, he was really beaten up and he probably didn't have food for a long time.

,,Bastard! Can you get him out of there?" Dawn asked the hunter and walked closer to the force field to take a better look at the Zabrak. The man was really in need of medical attention. He was looking like he was being capture for years at least.

,,Nothing simpler." The hunter said when he aimed his blaster at the force-field generator and shoot at it, before Ezra or Sabine could stop him. The force field went off and the zabrak man fell on the ground, hitting the floor really hard, making even more sounds that the blaster shot did.

,,What's wrong with you!" Dawn yelled at the hunter, not caring a bit about how loud she was and bend down to see if the zabrak was okay. How anyone can be that cold to just let a half dead person fall on the floor. When Dawn and Mira were taking care of the zabrak, Ezra used the Force to push the blaster out of the hunter's hand and walked close to him.

,,No. More. Shooting." Ezra said, trying to not yell at the reckless bounty hunter who only rolled his eyes and took his blaster back from Ezra and hide it in his hostel holster, also putting safety on, trying to make Ezra stop giving him a killing look. Didn't work.

At the time when Ezra was killing the young hunter with his eyes, Sabine and Dawn were trying to help the zabrak spy who was slowly waking up. Sabine and Dawn were trying their best to clean his wounds and do some first medical help without hurting him, but when Sabine pushed agains his stomach the zabrak groaned in pain and tried to push Sabine's hand away.

,,Hey hey. It's okay. We are here to help you." Dawn said slowly and warmly when she grabbed the zabrak's hand and send a calming force signals thought his body to help him with the pain. It was then when the zabrak opened his eyes and saw for them for the first time. His eyes were tired and red, but still strong with light and warm orange color. The zabrak was watching the new person in front of him and he knew that she was not going to hurt him. Not only becasue she was a twi'lek what makes him sure that she is not from the First Order, but also because she was smiling at him in a way who was telling him only one thing.

,,Am I dead?" The zabrak asked, with his voice so weak he could barely talk. The question both suprised and made Sabine and Dawn sad. The zabrak was really in a bad condision, that was nothing strange he thought that he died after all of that suffering he had been thought.

,,No. Of course you are not. Why do you think like that?" Dawn asked, comforting the zabrak the best as she cuold when Sabine was doing her best to help him. Both of them were not expecting at all to hear it was was coming to them. Well...to Dawn at least.

,,Because I see an angel." The zabak man said, and it wasn't some kind of lame flirt or compliment. He really was thinking than an angel has come to take him away from that flying hell. Dawn could feel that in the Force, Sabine could feel that in her female intuition. And a small blush on Dawn's face was just making Sabine more and more sure that she was liking the boy too.

,,Wow. That really is a small galaxy. Who could guess we will meet again?" The hunter who was standing behind Dawn for a moment asked the zabrak, givnig him nearly a heart attack. When the hunter have heard the zabrak's voice he got a feeling that he know that voice from somewhere and just had to check out who they were saving. He was more than suprised to see who that was.

,,You know him?" Mira asked from the door where she was standing and watching over to make sure that no stormtroopers would see them and alarm the rest in some case, but she was hearing everything. Even the part about angel, but the hunter's question was something to be considered about.

,,Do I know him? I arrested him more less five years ago. Do you remember me?" The hunter answered Mira's question and watching the half concious zabark on the floor. And yes, the zabrak was recognizing the hunter, really well. That well that he was trying to run away form him even when Dawn was trying her best to calm him down with the Force. Ezra was watching the whole scene and he pulled the hunter away from Dawn and Sabine, and pushed him to the opposite end of the cell.

,,Easy there. It's okay. We are taking you out of here. I promise he won't hurt you." Dawn said to the zabrak trying to use the Force harder. The things what she was feeling while doing that was telling her a lot. Fear, anger, panic, but the stongest thing she was feeling in the zabrak, was pain. A sea of pain who was somehow connected with the hunter, or at least with this what he did to him.

,,We need to take him out of here. I don't know what they did to him but he won't make it without real medical help." Sabine said when she finished with the first ait help. She did her best, but it is not nearly enought of this what that boy need. Sabine can bet that at least half of his bones are either broken or crushed. It's a miracle that he is still alive. After five years of being like that. Wow, he is a tough guy.

,,Okay smart guy. What's next? How are we getting out of this ship?" Ezra asked turnig around to look at the hunter who was standing in the cell's corner with his arm crossed and being really bored. The only person who knew what they were about to do was this hunter, he refused to tell them what his plan was. In Ezra opinion, the guy simply doesn't have any plan and is simply improvising.

,,That's easy. We are going to take contorl over the ship's bridge." The hunter said uncrossing his arms like it was the most obvious thing in the universe. After that, eberyone, even the half concious zabrak on the floor, looked at him like at a madman, thinking that he was joking. He was not.

,,Are you crazy!" Mira yelled at the hunter, forgetting about being on the First Order's star destroyer and quickly shutting ger mouth up with her hands. For a moment everyone forget about the hunter's plan and was deadly quiet. They were waiting to see if anyone on the ship have heard Mira's scream, but after a short moment of dull silence they relief.

,,We can't leave the ship while it is in the hyperspace. Taking controle over the bridge is out only way to stop the ship and get out of there. You just make sure that General will be ready to take us from where we will be." The hunter said to everyone when he give Mira a signal transmiter and left the cell. As crazy as it sounded, there was a logic in this madness. But that was still madness. Ezra and Sabine took the wounded zabrak from the floor and helped him to leave the cell when Mira and Dawn were keeping guard.

,,Are you sure we can just take control over a star destroyer's bridge." Dawn asked when she catched up to the hunter who was leading them all to a turbolift. Dawn was about to use the force to open the turboflit's door's when the hunter again simply shoot them open with his blaster, not carring at all about the sound.

,,Most of the bridge's crew don't even have single blaster. Three of us are Jedi and I am myself. It will be a piece of cake." The hunter said when he and everyone else walked into the turbolift. There were three things what was worring Ezra. First thing was the hunter's overconfidence, second one was his ego, or whatever was this part about being himself, and the last last thing that he haven't mention Sabine.

The reason why Ezra was worried was it, that always when he was using the Force on the young hunter he was feeling nothing. Like nothing at all. Usually when Ezra was using the Force on a bounty hunters he could feel their hate, anger, greed, darkness and evil in them. But with this one, there was nothing, no emotions or thoughs, just emptiness.

This kind of emptiness the hunter was showing when he opened the commanding's bridger doors and he shoot one of the First Order's office who was just about to leave the bridge. The shoot alarmed other soldiers n the bridge but only two of them had blasters. These two soldiers did not even get a change to shoot their blasters before the hunter and Mira shoot them. When Mira and the hunter were doing it. Ezra and Dawn used the force to lift everyone else in the commanding bridge up and make them hit the ship's celling, then they again moved them, making them hit the left wall and next the right wall.

After that, every First Order soldier in the commanding bridge was either dead or uncouncious and they could use the computers. Sabine found a pannel she could use and after a few seconds she send a signal to Hera and the Resistance fleet where they are about to be for a moment and where they will collect them. After that. Sabine did quick work on the computer and pulled the star destroyer out of the hyperspace.

,,Okay it's done. We need to go now to the escaping pods before stomtroopers get in there." Sabine said when she was coming back to the rest of the rescue team. The resce pods were the most logical way out of the ship, and probably the only way out now when some stomtroopers initated the alarm on the ship. But that was not the part of the hunter's plan.

,,The escaping pods are on the opposite side of the ship. I know another way. Put these on." The hunter said to Sabine when he was giving Mira, Ezra and Dawn vacuum masks. After he give the last mask to Sabine, he put his own mask on and was waiting for the others to wear them. No one was knowing why the hunter told them to put these mask on, and since the escaping pods were too far for them to go and not meet the stormtroopers, the only way out of the ship was...

,,Oh no. You are not doing this!" Ezra yelled at the hunter who was going closer to the commanding bridge's windows and was taking his balster out. With the escaping pods and hangars being too far from them the quickest way to get out of the ship was by the bridge's windows, and the vacuum mask were needed if they wanted to survive in the vacuum of the space.

,,Yes I am. Don't hold on anything!" The hunter yelled back to Ezra before he aimed his blaster at the bridge's front window and shoot two times at it. Destroying the windown completly before Mira, Ezra, Dawn, Sabine or the zabrak could put their masks on.

The air was escaping from the bridge and it send the hunter into the space as the first one. Mira was the second one who was was lifted form her feet and send into the space. Lucky she, and everybody else, were fast enought to pu their vacuum masks on before they all were outside of the star destroyer. They had no control at all over their movements and were gettign just more and more away from the star destroyer.

When they were in the space, Ezra used the force to gather evebody close to him and make them an eay target for incoming Ghost who was waiting for them behind an asterode close to the star destroyer flew right into the main center of asteroid field, getting destroyed. Luckl the Ghost was fasterr that the star destroyer's explosion and everyone get into the Ghost's board by the open hangars doesn't mean that they did not hit the Ghost's wall really hard when thet were caught.

,,What was that suppose to be? You could kill us all you chakaar!" Mira yelled at the bounty hunter when she get up from the floor and run to beat the crap out of the hunter but she was stopped by Ezra who was just as mad as she was, but it was not good for a Jedi to do such a thing. Nevermaind how mcuh he wanted to do it too.

,, I only did what you paid me to do. I save that guy. Your welcome." The hunter said sarcastically to Mira who was still trying to gey out of Ezra's grip and wanted nothing more that to punch the hunter in the face. Then Mira and Ezra realized somethnig. They all were in the vacuum and they all hit the Ghost's walls pretty hard, and the zabrak spy was alredy in the bad condision.

Sabine and Dawn was lucky thinking aobut it far sooner that Ezra and Mira and they were alredy taking him to the Ghost's common room where Hera, Kitwarr and few Resistance soldier, with a doctor included, were waiting for them. Dawn and Sabine put the zabrak spy on a stretcher who the soldiers prepared for the spy and the doctor started doing his job. Ezra, Mira and the hunter joined the rest after a while in the common room and were more than happy to see the zabrak alive and well. Mostly alive.

,,Congratulasions. You guy really did it." Hera said turing to Ezra, Mira and the hunter who was standing in the doors. There was a bit of coldness in Hera's voice, the kind of coldness who she is saynig when someone did something wrong, but not bad, or when she is about to do something hard. Ezra knew that voice very well but did not asked what it was.

,,Not thanks to him that for sure. You could kill us all back there!" Mira yelled at the bounty hunter who was standing right next to her and was ignoring Mira completly, like she wan't even in the room.

,,Yes. About that." Hera said, and two Resistance soldiers walked closer to the bounty hunter and grabbed him by his arms before the hunter could do anything. That suprised not only the hunter but also Mira, Sabine, Ezra and Dawn, but Hera and the soldiers were knowing very well what was happening.

,,What the kriff are you doing!?" The hunter asked loudly when he was fighting with two resistance soldiers who were putting a pair of handcuffs on his hands, behind his backs. Both Mira and Ezra were not quiet sure if they should her the soldiers or the hunter so they waited for Hera to explain the situation.

,,Captain Dager Rekan. You are a crimes againts the Galaxy, murder of Resistance spies, slave and drug trafficing. And everything else you have done." Hera said, to the hunter, whose name probably is Dager, when he was being arrestend and led away from the common room by two Resistance soldiers to another room.

,,Mom! What is going on?" Dawn asked, slowly getting worried about what was happening in the room. The thing she have heard were even more suprising than the whole arresting thing. Hera only looked at Dawn over her shoulder amd give her a stern look.

,,Do you have any idea who is this man?" Hera asked Dawn before walking away from the common room to the Ghost's cocpite, leaving Dawn, Sabine, Mira and Ezra shocked and still not knowing anything.

Few hours later. Back in Yavin IV Base.

After the mission Hera ordered to take the zabrak spy to the medical wing in the base and then she explained Mira, Ezra, Dawn and Sabine everything. After their lefft the Ghost for their missions, Hera herself asked a few old informators what do their know about the bounty hunter she have meet before the mission. The things she found were interesting and dangerous in the same way.

First thing, Mira was right about him being a stormtrooper. He was born in the unknow regions where his family was loyal to the First Order. After almost ten years of trainnig he was fighting in the Fist Order army for at least three years. After General Hux came to power and the Cardinal has been killed all the soldiers who has been loyal to the old officers has been send to a planet, where the Trillia Massacre happened. These of them who did not died in that slaughter were relieved of all duties and send off with a shiny medals. After that, Dager was doing every job he could do. From being a bouncer to a slave trafficer, to a mercenary and finally a bounty hunter.

What Hera said suprised and shocked Mira, Ezra, Sabine and Dawn. They were all suspicting something, but not something as bad as this what she have told them. After that, Sabine was all about execution on the place with not even informing Leia about having a prisoner like that. To be honest, Hera liked that idea and Mira with Dawn also were into it. The only person who was againt it was Ezra who for some reason did not want either kill the boy or send him to prison. He had something different in mind.

Afer almost five hours of sitting closed in a small cell the young bounty hunter was being led to Genera's Hera's private office where she was waiting for him with Dawn and Ezra. All three of them were sitting on a chair behind Hera's desk and when the guards make the young hunter sit on a chair in front of them Hera started to talk.

,,Do you know why are you here?" Hera asked the young hunter politely, with no anger with her voice or anything. 'Dager' was looking around himself for a moment, pretty confused by the question but after while he was ready to answer.

,,Because...I got busted?" Dager asked not really knowing the real answer, if there was any good answer for that question. He was perfectly understanding why they arrested him and why locked him, but he could not undertand why he wasn't in a torturing or interrogation room, instead of that he was sitting on a chair with pretty much the highest ranked officers currently in the base.

,,You are here because you did many bad things in your life. For that, I would just love to send you to some prisone where you would stay for the rest of your days." Hera said, sounding really scary, without even rising her voice a bit. Successfully scaring the crap out of the young bounty hutner who sudenlly was very worried. Luckly for him, it was not what Hera was going to do.

,,But from unknow for me resons Master Bridger here convinced me to give you a chance and ask you if you want to join us?" Hera not even trying to hide her unwillingness to ask the qustion, suprising the young hunter so much that his jaw would hit the floor if it was not joined to his head.

The boy was starting at Hera with his eyes wide open and blank like a chicken's eyes. Then he moved his head to look at Ezra who was nothing but deadly serious right now. The look Ezra give him was enoght for the boy to close his mouths and shook away from his state. He was quiet for a longer time, not knowing what to say at all. After all what he did, he couldn't believe that Ezra was willing to shake hands with him, giving a second chance is far more than this what the boy was expecting.

,,It would be an honor. Sir."Dager finally said bowing his head down, looking at Ezra all the time, and talking to him not to Hera. Well that was Ezra's Hera's and Dawn's turn to be suprised. They were alredy expecting him to agree, that was his the best option in current situation, but they were not expecting him to be so...Polite and nice to Ezra, or anyone in here.

,,Eee...Very well. Dawn is going to be your commander. She will show you where you will be stationing. For now. You have to listen to her orders." Hera said after a moment of hesitation but she was back in her commanding state, and explained deadly seriously what the ex bounty hunter is suppose to do right now and in the near future.

Dager only nooded in agreement and stand up from his chair. Ezra, Hera, and Dawn did the same and all four of them left Hera's office. Dawn uncuffed Dager's hands before she give him a bag with his thing they confiscated after arresting him and led him to the Ghost.

Dawn was showing Dager the Ghost's rooms, explaing where was everything and what he could be doing in every room, but never starting a conversation or telling more that was just needed to say. Dager also was not too much into talking now, he did not say a word since he walked out of Hera's office. He was still pretty schocked and was not believing in this what happened.

,,And that's the place where you will sleep." Dawn said when she opened old and already a bit rusty doors to an old and cold room who haven't been used in a while. The room was simply and don't have any special things in there. No special marks or anything, only dusk and bunk was in there. The room was looking much different than the rest of the ship, first of all, there was no colors in it what was stange but Dager was not complaining. He just walked in and was watching the room for moment before Dawn said something more.

,,We have a training session tomorow at 7 A.M. Don't be late." Dawn said coldly to Dager before she turned on her hell and was about to leave when she was stopped.

,,Wait!" Dager said loudly, effectively stopping Dawn where she was standing. Dawn turned around to look at him and she saw that he was not knowing what he want to ask her. His face was in somewhere between getting ready to tell thank you or saying another stupid joke. Dawn was waiting patiently for anything what was coming, when she have a feeling that she just walk away.

,,Is that...a bad moment to ask how much to do pay?" Dager asked with awkward smile on his face, trying to make the tension between them a bit less...killing. Without effect. Dawn rolled her eyes in the irritation and walked away from, once her Father's room, and now Dager's room, leaving him alone.

After that embarassing moment of his life Dager was not really knowing what to do. He was still in shock of what happened and was asking himself one question. 'Why?' It was making no sense for him. Why someone like Master Bridger was thinking that asking him to join the Resistance army was a good idea. His soldier training have told him to go to sleep and prepare himself for the trening session he is suppose to have tomorrow. So Dager took his thing out from the bag he got, it was only his armor and weapon in there, but there also was one thing he had in his pocked he just had to put next to his bed. It was picture of two men smiling and shaking hands, with Galactic Empire flag behind them and tried to find some sleep.

 **Authore note.**

 **It's again me. I'm trying different style of writing story in this chapter. It pretty much more descriptin the story than telling it. That means, I write more about what is happening and the characters are talking less. Anyway. In this chaper I decided to finally put a new characters into the story crew. First one is the guy from last chapter, and now I'm giving you guy a Zabrak man. Spoiler alert. Meldy never was really wirting/drawing much about Dawn and her life. I don't blame her. Mira and her siblings are really interesting but it kind of sounds not fair to me that they are getting all of that attention. I also remebere a small sketch Medly once did about Dawn talking with Zabrak boy and Kanan not liking it. I like the idea a lot and I wanted to write something about it since...since she didn't do it so it's not stealing. Probably. Anyway. Now in Mira's new crew is two guys more (both of them are from me, don't look them on Medly Art). I'm not sure if I will keep this way of writing, (I feel like the main characters are talkig not enought.) but I will see in new chapters. Ps. If you haven't done it yet. Check Meldy art. She is a wonderful artist with magical hands.**


	6. Redemption

Two two days have passed since Dager joined the New Ghost crew. And it was only one day since the Zabrak spy was told that he also will be working with him in the same crew. The spy, whose name was Kragruk, was happy to hear that he will be working in the Resistance army again. And even more happy to work with Dawn, but he was all again of working with Dager. He did everyting what he could to get him out of the crew, trying to convice general Hera that it was really bad idea, but the decision has been made and they were now teammates.

There was no fight between them -yet- They were just avoiding themself, like adult persons. Exactly, Dager was advoiding everyone. He was mostly sitting in his room and not asking for anything. What was good, but also stange. What doesn't mean that their' relation' is not problematic for rest of the Ghost crew. Be honest. There as really no bond between old and new crew memebers, the only person who was okay with everybody was Kitwarr. Like every wookie, Kitwarr was trying to help as mmuch as he could for what Dawn is gradeful but his playing holo-games with Dager, his long conversations with Kragruk, and the jokes he doing with Mira are not helping a bit. Probably even making the whole situation worse. A Crew must working like good machine, like droid or starship. Only when everything is working together, the crew is ready for battles. And now the Ghost crew is not ready even for peace, because they have their small cold war. There is only one question. Who will start shooting and killing?

,,...What I should do with this?" Dawn asked, feeling really desperate. She just get new crew and now she is feeling like she is about to lose it again. As the captain, it's Dawn's duty to make sure that her crew is ready for fight. And now her crew is read to fight themselfs at best.

Dawn was sitting on her bunk and was having a holo-conference with her mother. Dawn was having a small confict. Her crew get a proposision to do a small mission, and Dawn wasn't sure if she should accept it or not . The mission sounds like a piece of cake. Small group of Imperial loyalist is attacking ships in the region. The mission is simple. Find them, stop them, arrest them. In onther words, do things how Jedi were doing it before the Clone Wars. The problem is that almsot no noe remeber how Jedi were working before CW.

But before mission Dawn must to have her Crew under her control. Why she asked her mother for help. After all, who better know what to do with unorganized crew that Hera Syndulla.

,,You must to reconcile them. You can't leading your soldiers when they want to kill each other. They must see leader in you." Hera said sitting on her official chair in front of her dest full of the data-pads, writing something on the data-pad. Even now she was having too much work to even have a break and talk with her daughter. But since when it is something new, they never really had too much of free time, but always was finding a way to talk with everone who needed her. Another thing Dawn admire in her mother, and wish she could do the same.

,,They see leader in me, well at least I think so... Dager is creepy weirdo, but he listen to me. Always. Krag...can't stand Dager but he never ignore my orders too. Mira and Kitwarr. Well, Kit is a wookie so he is acting like a wookie, and Mira...Heh...you know her." Dawn said with crossed arms, and Hera chuckled. Yeach, Mira never was really 'Peace and Flowers' kind of girl. She and Kitwarr were, making fun out of the new memeber of the crew. Newbies always have hard on the begginings and now Mira and Kitwarr and doing 'Initiation'. The problem is that Dawn is not sure how long Kragruk, or Dager, will be playing alone with this. It they have anything in common, it is thei dislike for jokes.

,,Nothing has changed. I was little worried when Ezra said that they need a break after the Temple. I thought that they will never come back to us or that they will hide on Mandalor like Luke did. I'm happy that everything is like before." Hera said still looking at her data-pads and thinking about past for a moment. As much as she is happy that everything is back to normal, she also know that their 'normal' is pretty weird, dangerous and not really normal.

,,Right almost everything is like before. But it doesn't mean that it's helping me with this problem. Kit said that they must just talk, Mira think that they must fight and explained everything on battlefield." Dawn told Hera what two of her crew members advised her. Kit was really resonable and said that conservetion is the best way to solve any problem. Mira said that they need to gwt rid of everything what they are holding and tell themself what they are thinking about each other. She also was willing to help Kragruk in fight. She is still waiting for a rematch with Dager and everybody knows that.

,,Yeah. That is something what Mandalorian would do. But I thing that Kit is right. You must talk with them and explain them who is leader. Look. I'm not saying that they must love each other, but they must know that they can't do whatever they want. And they must listen to you. Show authority. Speak with them, leave Mira and Kit on the Ghost and take Dager and Krag on mission. Don't worry honey. Everything will be ok. Trust me. I must go. Bye, Love you."Hera said looking at Dawn with her warm smile, and turned off holo-conferension, going somwhere else to do another work. From her own experience Hera knows that nothing bound people together like a mission or fight, sometimes both.

Dawn turned the holo-projector off and lied down on her bunk. For a few moments she watched her celling and was thinking. She still have two more hours before they will fihish the hyper-ride. If she really should talk with her, most problematical members of her crew, now is the best moment for that. Dawn get out of bunk and walked out from her cabin. Dawn stood in the coridor and saw that almost everbody was in the commo room. Mira was sitting on the couch, polishing her blasters, Kit and Dager were playing the holo-chess on the holo tabel. Only one person missing was Krag. Dawn some noised from his and Kitwarr's cabine, what means that he is alone Ezra's and Zeb's former room. It's a good opportunity to talk with him without any comments from other crew members. She opened the cabin door and stepped inside.

,,Captain Syndulla?Something happen?" Krag asked, raising his head from a data-pad he was currently ready, and was trying his best to hide his smile. Since the rescue mission and his very unprofesional comment Krag ,that's how he prefer people to call him, was trying his best to thanks Dawn in some way, and make sure that she is not mad about this what he said. Dawn wasn't mad of course, back then, Krag was only half consciousand and he wasn't sure what was happening around him. And she also like what she heard. But now she is his captain and it is ...unprofessional to be...dating... a crew member. Curse the Resistance rules.

Krag also knew how it would be looking like, and in what light Dawn would be standing if something like that happened. NOt to mention that it also would look like he was counting on fast promotion or better position in the Resistance Fleet or so, What of course would be a lie, but still it would be looking like that. And beside, since Krag joined Dawn's crew, showed that she doesn't want to be spending time with him. If he was near to her, she was avoided him. And his being a workaholic is not really giving them any time to...have fun, or talk together.

,,No everything is fine. I just wanted to speak with you about. Well... You know ... we have a mission... and you...and Dager..." Dawn was speaking holding her right lekku in hand, trying to find a good way to bring the topic and not start a fight, and spoil already akward relation between them.

,,Oh you want to speak about this." Krag said disappointed, crossing his arm and leaned against the wall. Dawn could sense his anger, fury and many other emotions alredy, and they did not even started talking about it yet. Daw took deep breath and tried to looks officially like her mother.

,,Look. You are my soldier now. I must know that I can trust you." Dawn said seriously and with strengh in her voice, but when Krag's eyes shot up,wide open, she undertood what she have choosen wrong words to use. It sounded like she was suspicios or was...not trusting him.

,,You don't trust me? You know who is guy in next room? You know what he did? How can you trust him?" Krag asked raising up from his bunk and walking closer to Dawn, with angre in his voince, pointing his left hand at the left wall, where on the opposite side of the wall was the common room and where currently everybody else were. Dawn again took deep brath, straighten up and looked into his eyes.

,,Trust me I wouldn't trust him you do shopping with him. But from what I kwno now I am sure that he will not be looking for problems. And all what you waere doing for the last two days was pretty much waiting for a good momet to shoot him in his back." Dawn said Very seriously and taking advanteg. And as much as Krag wasn't liking it, she was right. He really was luckly to be in this crew, and all what he was doing was trying to get ride of Dager. Immediately Krag has lost all of his anger and sat back on his bunk. After a moment of sitting in silence, Dawn was feeling in the force that he undertands her, and it makes him sad. What she said really hurt him.

The talk was not what Dawn was expecting to be but was working, at least she told Krag what she was thinking and he was undertanding her so it was good start. Dawn sat next to him on his bunk and waited a few moments before she stared talking again.

,,Tell me. What he did. Why you hate him so much?"Dawn asked Krag looked at her with sad face. Dawn get him a warm smile but he turned his head right advoid the eyes contact. After moment of silence Dawn wanted to stand up and leave him alone when she feel his great sorrow and despair. But before she could move.

,,Before I become a spy. I was serving in Zabrak Army and I had my own crew. We were send to the First Order Space on a secret missions. We were making new maps of the Unknow Regions for the Resistance and New Republick army to know these region. We were playing a group of cartographers, what was good cover since even the First Order needed new maps." Krag was slowly telling Dawn her life and she was almost as suprised as she was impressed. Zabrak Army is a elite unite from Iridonia. That means he was a commandos, what expalin why Kragruk is so...well builded and experienced with military protocols.

,, It was something new for me. I was trained to fight, but lucky for me, my crew was knowing what to do. They weren't only my friends. They were my family. Literally, my sister was my co-capitan. We fought together many times before. We were good. Very good." Krag was telling his story, chuckling a bit when he was mentioning his sister. The made Dawn smile too. She can imagine what he meant by that, she also was wroking with her brothers many times together, it not always was good or nice at that times, but with time everything was getting funny.

,,But then something happened and we got arrested. I was locked alone and I don't know what happened, but I heard blater shot from other cells, and screams before them. Before my turn come. I heard my sister's scream, then...then someone come into my cell...and shot me. Before I passed out...I saw how the guy took his helmet off and I saw his face..." Kragruk voice was getting weaker and weaker with every word and was cracking. He was on the very edge of crying. Dawn was not even asking who was a man who shot him, it was more than obvious.

,,How did you survive?"Dawn asked putting her hand on Krag's shoulder and helping him by sending the calmly Force signals. Everyting what she was thinking to do was not important now. now, he needed to tell someone what happened and how paintfull it is for him. Dawn can't even think how hard it would for her to lose Jacen or Kai, or anyone. And it would be even harder if she was locked for almost five years, not getting a chance to talk about that with anyone.

,,Thanks to my two hears. It makes Zabraks stonger and more durable. But it don't thing easier. Quiet opposite, it make our senses, feeling and emotions even stonger." Krag said alsmot crying now, with tears running down on his cheeks. He was meaning not pain, he was meaning that he miss his sister and friend more than anything. The pain Dawn was feeeling wasn't pyhical, it was mental, it was in his head. It was the only kind of pain and sadness the Force can't stop, Dawn could not do anything to help him in that very moment. Exept of one thing.

The hug suprised not only Dawn but also Kragruk who was not expecting it at all. It was so long since someone hugged him, and he was knowing Dawn only for what? Three days at best. But still, she was there, and her hug was really. Like really helping him, and making him feel better. Dawn was also not sure if the hugging was the right thing to do, but after everyting she have been thought with Mira and the rest of her family she knows that somethnig, hug are doing more than anything. But still has the same problem what before. She come here to talk with Krag about...to be precise to get alone with Dager, but how someone can do something like that after this. How someone can forgive something like that.

Dawn did not know an aswer for that question. All she was knowing was this that Krag has more than enought reason to hate Dager, and Dawn was undertanding it. Jedi or not, she understand why he is feeling like that and she won't be like her dad and tell him just to forget it. Dawn and Kragruk were sitting on the bunk for a longer moment in silence, thinking what to do next. They didn't know that all the time Dager was standing next to the closed door's of the room they were sitting in and he was listening their every word.

Some time later. The Ghost stay on the planet orbit, when Dawn, Krag and Dager took Phantom and fly to the planet's surface. That was small, yellow planet with no plants or water, just rock, mountains, caves and canyons. Dawn landed in one of the biggest cannyons and hide the Phandom between two large rock to hide if from sonars.

After short while of walking, all three of them were standing on top of a hill from where they coul watch the enemy camp. Dawn was wearing a brown poncho in the color of the rocks and she watched the camp by the cyber binoculars. Kragruk was dressed in black t-shirt with Rebellion mark on the chest, bright brown sleeveless jacket, dark green military trousers, boots and had an E11 blaster pistol. Dager was also having new outfit. Instead of his old armor and cloak, now he was wearing a dark, pirate jacket with Rebellion mark on the right arm, had his black cyber glasses on, and his weapon was a long E-11s sniper rifle, DL-18 blister pistol, and his stun baton.

,,Dager! What do you see?" Dawn asked when she was still watching the camp thought her binoculars and since Dager was having his cyberglasses he could see just as far as Dawn could, even if he was looking like an idiot wearing them. Dager stood next to Dawn, turned on his cyberglasses on and watched the camp with her.

,,One troops transporter, 15 stormtroopers, few tents with prisons and one officer. Nothing hard."Dager said after a while of observing the camp and telling Dawn how many enemies were in the camp. After that, Dager turned his cyber-glasses off, took his sniper rifle and lied down on the ground, aiming at the camp.

,,What are you doing?" Krag asked raising an eyebrown when Dager was lying on the ground, aiming for the young officer's head who was in the camp.

,,We are here to kill him right?. I can take him down from here. No one will see from where I shot. "Dager asked raising his head from the rifle's telescope and looking over his shoulder at Krag.

,,WE. Are here to arrest him. Not murder. Besides, what will happen to the prisoners if you will just kill him?" Dawn asked with her hands on her hips. Dager's attitude was not a problem anymore since he joined Dawn's crew, but his way of solving things and doing missions was still something what Dawn was going to work on. Dager raised up from the ground and stood in front to Dawn still holding his sniper rifle in his hands.

,,Ok. New plan. I will blow up the transporter, you will take officer down and Krag will make sure that prisoners are safe." Dager said with friendly smile, hoping that Dawn will agree for it. He was trying hard to fix things up with Dawn, even too hard sometimes in Dawn's opinion.

,,No! Explosion can kill someone." Dawn said with seriously face. She really was trying to teach, both of them, doing thing in her way. The save way, when there is no risk that someone may get killed. Too bad that men never are good at this kind of doing things. Not to mention that Dager has a style of shooting first, and thinking later.

,,So you and I will take down the stormtroopers and when they will be busy Krag will rescue the prisoners." Dager said without smile, running out of ideas by now what to say, or what to suggeste to his new commander.

,,No. The officer will escape before we will make sure everyone is save." Dawn said, her face still cold and still not liking any of the Dager's ideas. His plans were good, but just too risky, there were prisoners in the camp and Daw's priority always is to make sure that nobody gets hurt on her missions, and she see Dager is looking for the easiest way to make the job done and call it a day.

,,Well. So, maybe we should jsut attack the camp and have hope that nobody will die."Dager said sarcastically, slowly getting tired and angry. He give just two good and nice sounding plans, who were perfectly save to do, but that was no use of it since Dawn was thinking that they are still too dangerous, and something was telling him that it wasn't the real reason why she refused two times.

,,No."Dawn said simply and Dager grumbled with iritation and turned around to look at the camp and calm down before he will do something really stupid.

,,My plan. I and Krag will sneak up to the officer's tent and arrest him. You will at this time go to save the prisoners. And you won't shoot if there will be no need for it. Got it?" Dawn ordered seriously and with no space left for questionnig her. Too bad that Dager was having his own opinion about her plan and turned back to her with his right eyebrow raised.

,,That's a... terrible plan. What if someone will see me or you or him? Krag! Help me dude. Your girlfriend is trying to kill us." Dager said turned to Kragruk and pointing his rifle at Dawn. What he said suprised both of them and their eyes shoot up. Then Dawn and Krag looked at each other, thinking that someone have noticed that they were in the same room and give the wrong ideas. Dager just realized that he maybe said too much. Dawn shook her head and turned to Dager with deadly look in her eyes.

,,First, This is good plan. Second.I am your captain, so you do what I say. Third. HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Dawn yelled at Dager with fire in her eyes, almost throwing him off his feet. After she made sure that the information get thought his thin skull Dawn turned to the camp and walked away from here. Dager exhausted loudly and laid his sniper rifle on his left shoulder. He really did screw up that turned back to Kragruk.

,,You should go after her. She likes you more than me I think she will be better when you will be closer to her." Dager said to Krag when Dawn was walking far and far away from them. Kragruk was consider this sugestion, and that was true, it was better if he would talk with Dawn now that Dager who have a gift for pissing people off. Without a word, Kragruk and Dager started to walk after Dawn, not telling each other a word.

,,She isn't my girlfriend."Krag said after a momet of walking in silence by his clenched teeth. He

,,I'm was only joking okay?. I just wanted to make you guys laugh.I'm sorry for that. What do you want more" Dager said rolling his eyes. He got it, he did bad, and he is sorry for it. What else is he suppose to do? But them flowers and chocolates?

,,Listen. About what happened. I was just doing my job." Dager said with small awkward and uncomfortable smile. It's not every day when you are talking to a person you were trying ti kill and was watching his friend's and sister's death. Yeach, they are going to have really serious conversatin.

,,You shot me! In the chest! And killed my..." Krag stopped walking and turned to Dager, yelling at him, and opening his mouths to him for the first time in two days. Just a way he was walking, talking to Dawn and doing things was alredy very, very much for Krag to stand, and now when he was trying to talk with him, and make things right with him. It was too much, but much worse was coming.

,,Who cares for the kriff sake!? Have you any idea how many friend did I lost? Many! But I'm not nagging about it because it's sad! People die on war and..." Dager was yelling back at Kragruk, losing his nerves for good. It's not like he is not undertanding the zabrak but how long he can keeping doing that? You won't find a stormtrooper who would cry after their fallen best friends. The problem was it that Kragruk was not a stromtrooper, and Dager's question almost made him punch Dager right now. IF not Dawn voice.

,,Guys! We don't have time for chit talks. We need to go!" Dawn yelled at them from a distance, interrupting Dager sentence, and saving him in that very moment. Krag relieved. One more word and he could explode with anger, and that was something what Dawn want to advoid. Anyway, Dawn's loud and angry scream was enough to put both young and angry men back in the line and they were again following their new captain.

They were walking for a while and the tension between them was onlt getting worse. Dager, who was still not really undertanding how to talk with or about what with his new teammate, wanted to try to make thing between them easier. The best way to do it is to say something comforting, something nice about Kragruk, but since Dager have no idea at all what to say, he decided to say something really stupid.

,,She died without pain." Dager said after a minute of silence, with his voice calm and slow. It was the best thing he could say, he got that Kargruk was really loving his sister so he thought that this information would make the zabrak feel better, give him some peace or at least somehow make him less sad about his sister's sad end. He was very wrong.

That was it. One thing too much to hear today. Kragruk was holding back his anger the whole day and after his talk with Dawn he wanted to make sure that she won't have any problems with him. But an idea that the information about his sister's death was in someway make him feel better was too much. Krag was not even trying to stop himself. He just punched Dager right in the face, sending him on the ground.

,,OK tha's enought! I really was trying to be nice but I'm done with it. Come on! Show me what you got!?"Dager yelled at Krag when he raised from the ground. He dropped his blaster down and removed his jacket and stood in defense positon with his fists hight like a Corellian boxer. He literally have lost his poddo in that moment, there is no more nice guy. Now is time for the big bad guy to learn this Zabrak idiot some manners.

Kragruk was also far too much into it to back off and just like Dager did with his blaster, Kragruk dropped his E11 blaster on the ground and also stood in a defense position, but with his hands low like some martial art warrior. Dager was the first one to move and he charge Kragruk with one good strike in the head, which one the zabrak easly parried and hit Dager in his ribs. The hit was strong but it did not stopped Dager in trying to stike Kragruk again, this time he was aiming for his chest. Instead of parring his attack, Kragruk simply dodged the hit and caught Dager's hand. Kragruk was trying to throw Dager over his shoulder but before he got a chance Dager used his second hand to caught Kragruk's throat and squeeze, stopping his defencing tactic.

That move really supised Kragruk and Dager had an oportunity choking him. Kragruk let go of Dager's hand and punched Dager three times in the stomach, trying to push him away. Every hit in the guts was hurting like hell but Dager was not about to lose his grip. Insted of that Dager headbutted Kragruk and when ,he was dizzy from the hit, put his second hand on Kragruk's neck nd using both of his hands, lifted him up in the air.

Dawn was walking to the camp when she suddenly felt disturbutions in the Force. Suddenly around her were a lot of anger, adrenaline, tension and fear. And all these emotions were coming from behind, where Dager and Kragruk were suppose to be. Dawn qucikly turned around to look behind and the thing she saw was Dager, neck lifting Kragruk. Her shot wide open, and without singe thought she used the Force to jump highlt in the air and landing on the hill, righ next to Dager and Kragruk.

,,Dager! Stop that! NOW!" Dawn yelled loudly, in her ordering tone, making both Dager and Kragruk look at her while Dager was still choking Kragruk.

,,He started this! I am only..." Dager yelled back to Dawn far too anger to think strainght or trying to play good guy anymore, but he was never finished his used this that Dawn distracted dager and he raised his legs up and when his feets were on the Dager's chest lever, he kicked with all of his streght, again sending Dager on the ground, and falling on the ground himself.

That was way too much. Dager was in some kind of beast mode and all what he wanted to do it to stand up and beat the crap out of the zabrak. But when he noticed a E11 blaster lying next to him he grabed the gunt and aimed it at Kragruk's head. Krag was raising up from the ground when he heard a familiar sound of blaster, then he looked up on his opponent and saw a blaster pistol pointed at him.

Dager was not waisting any time, he didn't wait or anything. It was more an impulse than his own action when he pulled the blaste's trigger and shoot at Kragruk, who had only enought time to close his eyes. But, as stange as it was sounding, the young zabrak did not feel anything. There was no pain or anything.

Kragruk slowly opened his eyes, expecting to see a huge hole in his chest, or blue sky above him. But instead of that he was having in front of his eyes Dawn, who was standing in front of him with her lightsaber on. Right between him and Dager standing in her own defense position.

When Dager pulled the trigger, Dawn acted in a rush and activated her lightsaber. Years of trainig and fighting make her go right into the blater's bolt way, and she deflected the shoot before it was even close to Kragruk's head. Both Dager and Kragruk were looking at her with their eyes wide open, it was literally the first time both of them have saw Dawn using her lightsaber, and of course they know that she was a Jedi and doing something like reflecting a single blaster bolt was piece of cake for her, but it was still shocking to see it on their own eyes.

BUt their shock and admiration was stopped by the sound of engines and human's voices. All three of them turned right and saw that the whole camp has been alarmed about their presence. Even if the sound of blaster shot was not enought for stormtroopers to notice from where the shot come from, Dawn reflected the blaster's bolt right into the sky, making it looking like a flare, and even stormtroopers couldn't be soo blind to not see three person on the hill below it.

,,IT'S YOUR FAULT" Dawn yelled at Dager who was geting up from the ground and taking his blasters back. Then he throwed Kragruk his E11 blaster and both of them started shooting at the incoming stormtroopers and transported.

,,My fault!? You gave them a signal! You shouldn't reflect my shoot." Dager said back in his defense, shooting at the stormtroopers and walking backward .Dager, Dawn, and Kragruk were retreating from the hill to Ghost, shooting at the enemies in the process. Dawn was trying to protect everyone from the transporte's shoot by reflecting them and at the same time Dager and Krag were making sure that no stormtrooper will shoot Dawn when she was entirly focused on the transporter. This tactic was working pretty well for a longer time, but then, three heroes had no more place to run, because their haven't notice that they were coming close and closer, to a kriffing CLIFF behind them.

That planet was just full of cliffs and on the bottom of this cliff Dawn hide the Ghost. The problem is that they used another way to leave the canyone, more save way and they haven't notice during the fight that they were going wrong direction. Dawn, Krag and Dager were littelary between the cliff and blaster fire, even if Dawn could use the Force to jump and survive, she is not sure if she will be fast, or strong enought to lift two heavy men, so they have to stay where they were and fight on. Dawn was reflecting the transporter's shoots the best she could, but that were very powerful blast and Dawn was qucikly getting more and more tired. While Jedi was taking care of the transporter, Dager and Krag were still fighting with stormtroopers, both of the already killed 5 stormtroopers or more. Even surrounded and literally pushed to the edge, all three of them were fighting like a dogs of war, and they were even winning that fight.

Stormtroopers also noticed that they were losing so they changed their tactic. Stormtroopers leader with red mark on it's shoulder bige everyone an order to stop shooting at the enemies and aim their blasters at the ground where their were standing. All stormtropers and transporter understood the order and began shoting into the ground where Dawn, Krag and Dager were standing.

The ground began to crack. The part where they were standing was slowly collapsing and they were still under the transporter fire. All good soldiers know this rule on a mission -protect your commander- so Dager grabbed Dawn by her right arm when she got a small break from reflecting the transtorter's blasts and pushed her away from the cliff, hoping that she will not get hit by any blast. Lucky for for Dawn, she didn't get hit and Dawn she landed on her stomach few feet away from the collapsing stone where she was almost save. Almost, becasue two stormtroopers noticed her and they picked Dawn up from the ground by her arms before Dawn could use the Force to find her blaster, and then another stormtrooper put a pair of handcuffs on Dawn's hands. Dawn was fighting with them of course, but she was caught off guard by the push and she was not prepared for this, so stormproopers did not had much troubles. When stormtroopers were dragging Dawn away from the fight, Dawn was trying to look around and see what was happening with her crew members. BUt the only thing what she saw was dusk in the air.

,,NO!" Dawn yelled at this what she was seeing, or more less at this what she was not seeing. There was nothing left, no blaster or bodies, what must means that the stormtrooper's plan worked out, and her crew have fallen into the abyss. Dawn couldn't watch anymore, when stormtroopers pushed her to the transporter and locked in there, before they all started driving back to the camp, with Jedi prisoner.

Not so long after that. On the bottom of canyone.

That was one the hell stupid idea, pushing Dawn away from the cliff is one, but jumping off the cliff, hoping to grab something and survive was even worse idea. How the did Dager survived that? That's easy, he fall on, and the fell off from literally every stone, scrap, slope or however it is called stone thing on the canyone's wall before her hit the bottom of it, falling onto his back. What about his zabrak friend? Kragruk pretty much did the same, with one difference, he did not walk off the cliff, Dager grabbed him by his jacked and pushed him with him, because of that, Kragruk was not really trying to hit anythig to slow down his fall, what is a reason why his leg is now broken.

Dager ... Dager was okay, his back were killing him but he was in one piece. He was lying on the ground, watching the sky, listening Krag screams and thinking what to do. After a moment he got up from the ground, found his DL-18 blaster and everthing else he lost during the fall. Then he walked to Krakrug who was still lying on the ground, screaming in pain. Dager was standing next to him, watching him for a moment, doing nothing.

,,WHAT? What are you doing?" Kragruk asked in break between screaming and groaning, trying to hold his broken leg. Why his leg was broken when Dager was okay? That's easy, Kragruk had a bad luck to not fall on nice sand-simmilar ground, but he fell on the hard, metal Ghost's top gun, broke his leg and then fell off the ship on the place where he is currently lying.

,,I think" Dager said simply, with his hands on his hips, still not sure if he should help his zabrak friend or just, walk away. But even he know that he can't just walk away, yet still he has something important to say and now is the best moment since Kragruk is not going to hit him in that shape.

,,About what?" Kragruk asked again when he could say something more than groan in pain. That really is not his day, first mission with new crew and he got his leg broken. The worst, first impression, Ever.

,,If I help you. Will you still be a blind idiot? Because I can left you here. Dawn will kill me for it, but I can." Dager asked bending on his knee and making serious face to make sure that the thick skulled zabrak will undertand.

,,Why she will kill you." Kragruk asked when he tried to raised up from the ground, but broken leg and pain was too much even for young adult Zabrak.

,,Are you really that stupid. She has a huge crush on you man. " Dager said seriously not joking at all. Literylly everyone in the Yavin IV base was seeing it that these two have serious crush on each other. Kragruk only rolled his eyes and tried to ignore it. He was tired, and bored this stupid joke. But, the way Dager said that mde him curious.

,,How can you know that?" Krag asked when he rolled right and sat on the ground. Suddenly the pain and broken leg was not as important as that information.

,,Because I have eyes. Because I heard your conversation with her on the Ghost. And because I saw her eyes when I almost killed you. Let make a deal. We will forget about what happened and start over. You can refuse and still hate me, or shut up and help me to rescue super hot half twi'lek girl and be hero of the day." Dager proposed a deal who was sounding too good to be real. That wasn't hard decision for Krag to make. Especially in his situation. Kragruk nooded his help and shook hands with Dager.

After that, Dager helped Kragruk get up from the ground and took him to the Phantom when he helped him with his broken leg. Then they both asked themself a question.

,,And what now? They have Dawn. We are here. I have broke leg and you have only your blaster. What do we do now." Kragruk asked sitting on a bench with his leg bandaged up when Dager walked back to the common room with all blasters he could find and with his cybergalsses back on his nose.

,,We are going to kill everyone in that camp and save our capitan/your -future- girlfriend." Dager said simpl, smiling widly openy when he handled Kragruk his sniper rifle and. Kragruk was not so sure if he should agree for this, but since he doesn't have any better idea.

,,That...sounds like pretty good plan." Krag said assumed, chuckling a bit when Dager helped him stand up and their both left the Phantom to save their new captain.

Speaking of Dawn. After the fight on the cliff, stormtroopers have taken her to their camp and locked her in the officeer's tent. The officer was a young, typical imperial looking guy, blond hair, blue eyes, skinny kid who was trying to activate Dawn's lightsaber. Beside of the officer, in the tent were also two old looking stormtroopers who were much bigger threat for Dawn who has her hands hancuffed behind her back.

After a few long moments of pushing playing with the lightsaber the young officer throwed the weapon away with irritation. It don't take much inteligence to active a lightsaber, but aperantly it was too much for that blondy officer. Dawn could stop herself but chuckled while watchinh the incompetent officer and stormtroopers behind her also were not impressed by his behaviors. Young officer heard the and his face turned red of anger. raised up from chair and pointed his finger at the stormtroopers.

,,GET OUT!" young officer yelled at his soldiers, pointing a finger at the tent's flap, soundin more like a spoiled brat than adult officer and the stormtroopers leave the tent.

Now in the tent was only Dawn and this officer. Who from some reason was walking in circles around Dawn with his hands behind his back and was watching Dawn with strange, almost stupid smile on his face like he just personally arrested her.

,,So. I see that General Organa send her best Jedi to kill the most famous imperial officer in galaxy. I'm flattered " The officer said proudly like a peacock, seriously thinking that one Jedi and two soldiers is all the best Leia has.

,,Not really. I'm here only because I need some practice before the real mission." Dawn said rolling her eyes, with small smile on her face. And she wasn't lying, she accepter that mission only to try make things between her crew member better. She knew since the very beggining that this mission will not be anything difficult, or at least shouldn't be. Officer eyes shoot up wide open and he tried say something, but he was so schoked that no words were coming out of his mouth.

,,Do you want to say something?" Dawn asked amused by the sight in front of her. Okay, that was not the worst Imperial officer she have seen in her life, but this guy for sure was the funniest and most incompetent guy she have even seen, and she lives with Kai.

,, HOWYOUDARESPEAKINGLIKETHATTOME! You know who I am!?Who my father is!? Or what I can do to you!? I can kill you in..." The officer finally saying something what was sounding like threating, what doesn't means that it was scaring or doing anything with officer stopped yelling at Dawn when they heard a screams from the outside. next thing they heard was a loud explosion and bright light, then blaster fire and even more screams.

,,What is going on!?" The officer asked loudly when he opened his tent flap to look outside. Dawn used an opportunity to stand up from the ground, jumped up and move her hands under her legs in the air. Then Dawn used the FOrce to grab her lightsaber, she actived the blade and cut off the handcuffs on her hands. Dawn did all of that soo fast that the young officer did not even had a chance to turn around before Dawn punched him in the head and knocked him out. With the officer lying unconscious on the ground and Dawn quickly leave the tent and what she saw outside was more not only suprising, but also terrifying.

The whole camp was on fire. All tents were burning and flames were everywhere, stormtrooper's bodies were lying on the ground all around the place, making a way to the cages where few prisoners were. Dawn saw that somebody droved right into the cages and break them open, and now all the prisoners were waiting inside of that transporter, but there was no driver in it. Somebody have left this prisoners in the transporter and went off somewhere. And Dawn is pretty sure that she knows who did that.

Dawn still could heard some scream and she bet her lightsaber that anyone who come to 'save her' will be there where the screams are coming from, so she run to the place where she was hearing the scraems. As she was expecting, the scream were coming from the camp's main square, where everything were even more set on fire than the rest of the camp.

In that fire, Dawn could see a familliar dark dressed person and she was heard even more familiar sound of a electrocutes persons. IN the middled of that squere, Dager was figthing with these stormtroopers who were not dead or either on fire. And Dawn was not so sure what was worring her more: the whole flames around her, or this how Dager was enjoying himself killing these stormtroopers with his blaster and stun baton. Dawn was not really sure that she should Dager thanks him for rescuing her OR for setting the camp on fire with her and all prisons still locked. But wait a moment Dager was here. So where is Krag!?

,,Captain Syndulla. So good you are dree. I was looking for you everywheEEEE..." Dager noticed Dawn walking closer to him and he stopped his fight with a stormtrooper to explain her everything. But he did not get chance to do so when Dawn literally jumped on his and grabbed him by his jacket collar, unnoticaly choking him in the process.

,,Where is Krag!? What did you do to him!?" Dawn asked when she pushed Dager down by his collar and looked at him from height with fury in her eyes. Dawn was too distracted to notice two stormtroopers behind her, but the Force told her about it anyway. Yet, Dawn did not get a chance to let Dager go and turn around to rfight the stormtroopers before someone shoot them from a stormtroopers were dead and Dawn was they both were saved, but Dawn could see who have made shot. But she got her answer soon enought.

,,Nice shooting Krag. You saved my butt. Speaking of which. I found Dawn." Dager said to his com-link, smiling like an idiot when Dawn was still not quiet undertanding what was happening around her.

,, _I see. Send her my regards and get out of there before you two get burned_."Kragruk answered, and Dawn is almost sure that she have heard some kind of chuckle in his voice. She was around for a five minutes and they get alone? Did she hit her head or something? Or they are up for something? It was not really that important, what important was it that she was still in a buring camp and there were prisoners to rescue waiting for someone to take them out of there so Dawn wasn't standing in one place anymore and ran to the transporter where hostages were.

,,'Thank you for saving me', 'Your welcome Captain it's my duty."Dager said to himself sarcastically, but also with small smile after Dawn ran to the transporter and was getting it started. Dager was about to join her before she would ride without him, but then he heard some hight, annoying voice from behid.

,,You! You are one of them. I command you to take me out of this place."The young officer who have been uncouncious for a longer time yelled at Dager, who was not really sure if the kid was talking to him. After a moment of standing like a statue, Daager undertood that the blondy officer was really giving him an order. Dager was not liking this idea, and he shoot the officer.

,,Sorry. Blaster went off." Dager said to the dead body of blond officer before he turned around and run to the transporter where Dawn and former prisoners were waiting for him.

Few hours later. Back in Yavin IV Base.

Except of the poor begining and not arresting the officer, the mission went pretty well. All prisoners were saved and transported to first medical station, nobody was killed and Hera's advice really turned out to work. Dager and Kragruk were still not going to best friends ever, but at least they started everything over. Dawn asked what happened them during the way back, Dager only said that it's matter of male solidarity. Anyway, they were good now, and to fix things up for the first punch, Kargruk promised Dager to play holo-chest with him, what they were doing now, and Dawn was watching them.

,,Was Mira right? Kitwarr asked when he walked away from his cabin and stand next to Dawn. When he saw the zabark at the man sitting at one table, playing a game and smilling he was really suprised, But when he notice the bruises and cuts on both of their faces, not to mention broken leg, he get that his idea of talking about their problems not really worked out, when Madalorian way did.

,,Don't tell her that but yes. Maybe they aren't friend but I sure that they will be fine." Dawn said smiling to Kitwarr, taking one last look at her newest crewmemebers and turned around to write some paperwork from the mission.

Krag heard Dawn and Kitwarr talking and looked up from the game just to see Dawn walking away and Kitwarr smiling at him. Krag smiled back to his wookie friend, and Dager couldn't help but notice how forced and faked the smile was. He maybe do not have special magical jedi powers buut he don't need to have it to know what, or maybe who just left the room behind him.

,,Don't worry dude. You still have a chance with her." Dager said when he make his move on the chess table. Really meaning that, to be honest, he, just like everyone in the base, was shipping Dawn and Krag. They were really have a lot in comman. They both are old, boring, can't stop working and want to be the best in everything they do. Or they will end up together or they will become the mortal enemies.

,,I'm not so sure. Let be honest. How a girl such awesome like Dawn can even thing about being with an idiot who broke his leg on his first mission?" Krag asked not interested in the game anymore. In his opinion, he really made himself looking like a fool on that mission. Not only he did not help Dawn, but also was second cause of the problem their had, what almost killed them today, so now he owes Dawn even more than before.

,,She can't. Not when you are sitting here with me, playing holo-games" Dager said when he made checkmate and ended the game, saying non verbally in his language 'Get the hell out of here and go talk to her dude.'. And that worked. Kragruk was not even thinking twice about it what Dager said. He he would jump out of the couch and run to the cocpite if his broken leg was not slowling him down.

,,Oh. It is going to be soo fun to watch." Dager said when, turning the holo-table off and walking to his room where he could eavesdrop what the two of his new crew mates is going to talk the pilote cockpit Dawn was sitting on her pilote chair, writing raport from mision alone when she heard that somebody was coming. Dawn looked up from the datapad to see Kragruk standing in the cocpite's doors.

,,Krag?" Dawn asked suprised, not expecting to see him now. Not like she wasn't happy about it, but still, it was something suprising.

,,Hello Dawn. Do you need help with these reports?" Krag asked with friendly smile and his best intention. The paperwork was something what, he could honestly say, was one of the best things he was doing in his life, and he was pretty sure that Dawn needed some help, what was even better, because he really wanted to spend some time with her.

That was even more suprising for Dawn. It was literally the first time when Kragruk said her name. It always was: Captain, Sir, Commander or something like that, never her name. That was also moment when Dawn hesitated and thought for moment about it. She knew that spending time with him may be...nice. And that's what Dawn was afraind of. She shouldn't. That would be unprofessional. She really shouldn't.

But she smiled and nooded. She smiled even widee when she saw Krag's reaction. The young zabrak could believe that she agreed for that and he made the funniest face Dawn have ever seen. Krag quickly collected his jaw from the floor and sat down on the second chair, right next to Dawn, not taking his eyes from Dawn even for a moment. Dawn couldn't help herself ad giggled at his clumsy action, she put her elbow on the cockpit table leaned her chin on her hand and looked at him with smiling all the time. After short moment of doing nothing, they get to the work and it was the most plesant paper work both of them had in years.

 **Author Note:**

 **Well. In this chapter I'm giving you the origine of this new, soon-to-be-boyfriend-for-Dawn-Kragruk (simply Krag, Zabrak boy from Meldy Art) He is in really fun comics, check if you want. In my story he is dressed like in Meldy Art picture, but his main weapon is E-11 Sniper Rifle(don't ask why, just feel right to give him that gun.). He is something like spy-sniper character. I never saw too many art with Dawn so I really feel good writing about her. There will be more chapters about her.**


	7. In the light of Yavin IV moons

Two weeks after the last mission. Still in Yavin IV Base.

After small complications on the last mission, Dawn and her crew get something what can be called time-out. They all have been grounded in the Base and were doing literally nothing. The Ghost's crew daily routine was now looking like that: Mornig. Report reading time. Noon. Trainings and practice. Afternoon, suprise, even more paper work to do. Let say that no one was happy about that.

But. One person was actually glad that they were not doing anything important by now. This person was noone else but young Zabrak who was having really huge crush on his twi'lek captain. Kragruk was taking every chance he got to talk or spend any free time he had with Dawn, and he was screwing this up every time when he meet her.

That was not really his fault. He really doesn't know much about Dawn. But from now he knows that she doesn't like when her coffee has sugar and blue milk in it and look like a heart, is allergic to tulips and really hate when someone is trying to fix something on the Ghost, because what looks like broken, for really is in Dawn's own way of working. Talking about work also was not helping much, not like they were arguing or fighting, but that was not leaving much place for...bounding.

This time. Kragruk was lucky and he has been asked to do something for Dawn. And that was to fix her jetpack after her last training session with it. It would be good news, but Dawn asked him to do that sounding like she was worried that Kragruk will only make the jetpack working even worse than it already is. She didn't said that, not with her mouth, but her eyes were yelling it.

Dawn really got a reason to think like that. Without the manual instruction Kragruk would never even start to repairing the jetpack, and still he could use some help with it. After three hours of reading the instuction, and five more hourse of fixing the broken thing, the young zabrak was almost ready to buy a new one, but then again, Dawn probably prefer her old and almost used jetpack than fresh new one.

Kragruk was still fighting with the broken jetpack in the common room with almost every tool who was on the Ghost, lying around him. At the same time Dager was going to the kitchen for something to eat after his another workout session with Kitwarr. He was the only one in the Base who wanted, and could, keep up with young wookie warrion on a training session, they both quickly become something what Mira believe is calling 'Weight room buddies.'

Kragruk noticed Dager in the kitchen and he was thinking about something really stupid to do. Young zabrak never was asking for help, and don't even knew how to do it, but everyone in the base, even himself knew, that he needed some help. Any kind of help. And Dager is currently the only person Kragruk know long enough to ask for a favor.

Admitting his defeat, Kragruk cleaned his throat to get Dager's attention, and hoping to not be forces to say that he need his help. The sound was loud enought to be heard, but Dager ignored it anyway. During these few week, some people were thinking that they could help Kragruk or Dawn to...hook them up. By someone, everyone undertands Mira, who was the one who told Dawn to ask Kragruk for help with her jetpack, but before that Dawn have made it pretty clean that everyone should...''MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS". And that was something what Dager was about to do.

Kragruk doesn't need to be a genius or jedi to see that Dager was ignoring him. The young zabrak decided to give him new, formed, friend to turn around to talk with him and again cleaned his throat, a bit louder than before. And as everyone were expecting there was no use in it, Dager was still ignoring his teammater, pretending that he is drinking a glass of water, third time by now. Dager have waisted his chance, so Kragruk grabbed the hydrospannel next to him and throwed it at Dager's head.

,,AU! Okay! okay!...*Deep breat...Can I help with with somehing?" Dager asked turing around and rubbing back of his head in the place where the hydrospannel hit him. It was not really a question, he knew that Kragruk want to ask him something and desperatly need some help. He asked Dager for help so he really is desperate.

,,I don't want to bother you. But there is one thing you could help me with." Kragruk asked politely, really playing this game. Like it was going to change anything. It was looking he needed help not only with one problem. Dager sat at the opposite side of the table, rolling his eyes in the process and trying to forget that Kragruk said that.

,,Well...I was thinking about what you said about Dawn... And I wanted to do something nice for her...but I think that did not really worked out as I was hoping." Kragru was speaking slowly, choosing words very carefully to not make himself lookin like a fool. What was not really working.

,,Really?I haven't noticed." Dager said, faking his shock and asking himself who the hell this zabrak was lying to. To him or to himself. There is a term for this what Kragruk was doing, it is called trying too hard, and even this was not enought to describe how bad he was trying. There was no single person in this base who haven't notice that. Even General Hera herself was having a hard time not telling them to go out on a date. But she was respecting her daughter private life, and she did not tried to do anything about it. Yet.

,,Yes. And I kind of run out of ideas what to do now...So I was thinking that...Maybe you could help me somehow?" Kragruk asked, embarrassed like never before in his life. That was like the first time when he was asking for help with these things, and the first time when he was thinking about these things. Let say that he was the boring guy in the school. But he has no regrets about that, thanks it he was good enought to join Zabrak army, not these cool kids from Iridonia.

,,Only if you stop talking about it, sounding like a virgin princess." Dager said simply with hands crossed on his chest. Kragruk was lightly shoked by that was Dager said, but at the same time he knew that Dager was right and nodded his head. It just never was easy for him to talk about these things. Dager on the other hand was not knowing where the problem was. The both were adults...well, almost, Just one one year for Dager and he is good, when Kragruk already is far more than that.

,,Okay. First. We need to know where to start. How do you woo your ladies in your culture?" Dager asked getting nothing but serious right now. First he need to know with what he is working, and the last week observations were telling him that it should be easy to start from the begging with his horned friend. Kragruk was not entirely sure what Dager was asking, but he bet that he it was something about talking/asking girls out, so he thought for a moment..before he quit.

,,We don't. On Iridonia males spend most of their lives preparing for the adulthood. Clans usually choose who is marrying who. On Dathomir males were doing the same, with the difference that the nightsisters were choosing their...mate, and that usually was it. And every colonie has it's own rules. Everything I know about these things is coming from holo-net and observations." Kragruk explained after a longer while of thinking about the answer. The problem is this that Zabraks are not really, 'romantic' species, when they want something, they take it, usually using some weapon doing so. That is this part of his species Kragruk is not proud of, and is trying to not be like others.

,,...Okay...So...Then we should focus on our captain. First. Ask yourself a question. Who,Dawn,is?" Dager asked, slowly waking up form the shock and trying to process what he just heard. Looks like being born in the Unknow Regions is not the worst what could happen after all. When Dager was fixing his mind, Kragruk was thinking about the question, it did not took him long to have answer.

,,She is a proud woman, powerful warrior, most beautiful girl I ever meet, great captain and..." Kragruk was saying everything he knew about Dawn and was thinking that it would be a good answer. He could be say more thing like that, for far longer, but he was cut off by Dager.

,,...Yes, yes, yes. You really respect and love her. I get it. But it's not what I ask. I ask what she is. What she is doing. What she likes?" Dager stopped Kragruk before he told him his full description of Dawn. All what he said was true, but not really something what was going to help them. All of that things were or connected to the work or to this that Kragruk likes the way she looks. Nothing to blame him for, after all, Dawn is a twi'lek woman. Well grown twi'lek woman. But it's not enought to get closer to her, or any woman.

After Dager's explanation, Kragruk was having a serious struggle. As was told before, he doesn't really know much about Dawn as a person. Sure, he knows much about her as a Jedi and his captain, but not about her like a...woman. Kragruk was thinking about everything he could think of, and slowly he was getting something what could be good.

,,She...is a...pilote." Kragruk half said half asked. That could be it, he have seen many times that Dawn very like being in the air. No matter what she was doing, flying or just standing on top of some tower, she was happy when she was somewhere hight, where she was feeling like flying. And it looks like he was right since Dager was giving him an applause right now.

,,Ladies and Gentlemen. We have a winner! Yes! She likes to fly. So the nicest thing you can do with her is flying. You can fly right?" Dager asked after he announcing loudly that Kragruk hit the bulleye. Even someone like him knows that when a guy want to have a date, he need to choose an activity the girl like doing. That's like basic knowledge. But the question Dager asked was problematic.

,,Well...Yes and no...Yes. I can fly a startship, but about other things..." Kragruk was saying, trying to hide the fact that he doesn't know nothing about flying beside basic knowledge of driving a startship. Every zabrak know how to drive a starship, the most common ones at least, but other things like jetpacks are more like individual zabrak's specialization. But it was not a bad thing at all if he is reading Dager reactions corectly.

,,Jackpod! Okay, listen now. Go to the hangars and wait for me there. I will be there for a moment and I will explain you all what you need to do next." Dager said very happy before he left the tablet and run to his room for something, and then he was gone. Dager have left the young Zabrak with almost fixing jetpack at the table, who was not sure how to feel about that situation and started asking himself if he have made a really big mistake asking **this** guy for help.

Few Hours later. Base's cafeteria.

Dawn and Mira were sitting at one tabel talking. And talking, and talking, for many hours. For the last week they were doing nothing but hanging out together and talking about everything. AND for the last four days Mira was doing all the talking not only for herself but for Dawn too. They have been talking already about everything, exept of one topic Dawn didn't want to talk and even Mira was not stubborn enought to convince Dawn to change her mind. Dawn has heard everything what Mira was doing for the last two months with her sibilings and parent. How they were paiting, collecting weapon, eating dinners, EVERYTHING. And she doesn't know how long she can keep this going before she starts screaming.

,, _Captain Dawn Syndullar. You have been reguested to attend a flying combat session with new recruits_." The sweet and beautiful robotic voice from the cafeteria's speaker said, stopping Mira's another live story about what she was doing or on what she have been working.

,,Sorry Mira. I need to go. Looks like some rookies needs me ...*THANK YOU whoever you are*." Dawn said, with this last part in her mind, before she raised up from the bench she was sitting on and almost leave Mira. Almost.

,,No problem Dawn I can tell you the rest later. OR better. I can go with and tell you the rest during the practice." Mira said, a bit louder that was needed, before she too stand up and was getting ready to leave with Dawn. Mira also was not doing anything for the last week and flying session would be a nice idea.

,,NO! I mean. I'm not sure what my partner will think about it." Dawn said, quickly saving herself, and making sure that Mira could get any ideas or get mad at Dawn. Lucky for her, Mira bought this.

,,If someone will have something against it I will persony change they minds. Just give me a moment to grab my jetpack." Mira said when she was leaving the cafeteria to go to the Ghost where she was keeping her jetpack.

Dawn waited a moment for the cafeteria's doors to close behind Mira, and then she run as fast as she could to the hangars. Dawn loves Mira, she realy do love her. But from time to time she need break from her talking and sassy lifestyle. And the best way to get her strenghts back is to do some nice flying on her jetpack. Even if she have to train some rectuits doing this, it can't be worse than another hour of listening to Mira's adventures.

It did not take Dawn long to get to the hangars who were elmost empty by now, day was slowly ending and the sun was alredy low on the sky, it not many times when there is a night of Yavin IV so almost everybody were getting ready to get some night sleep, it was good for Dawn. Few people around the hangars and landing pods means plenty of place to fly for her and whoever needs this session with her.

Speaking of which. Dawn was standing in the middle of hangar and there was nobody in there. Not even a singel droid or anything. Strange, but at least Dawn had some time to jsut relax, watching something so rare as the sunset is on Yavin IV. The sky was almost cloudless, orange, red, slowly getting dark. Just perfect to grab a jetpac and fly.

,,Akhem." Some familiar voice behind her made Dawn stop dreaming about posibily of flying and she turned around to meet the person behind. To say that she was suprised to see one of her newest crew members is understatement. Even more suprising for her was it that was her zabrak friend, who was standing like a stone, holding two jetpack in both of his hands. One jetpack was Dawn's, it was obvious, but the second one was looking very familiar and colorful.

,,Hey Dawn...Emm..You see...I don't think you have notice, but I can't fly very well...That's it...Of course I can't fly like 'fly'.. But..."Kragruk was panicing, trainig to say something smart, with poorly effect of this. He just did not know how to say anything resonable to Dawn when he was having hidden intension. These intensions were not so well hide as he was also hoping for, but Dawn have found his struggling pretty funny, not to say cute.

,,Is that Mira's jetpack?" Dawn asked, with a small giggle who suprised even her. It was a retorical question, she personaly was fixing this jetpack more times than she can count and she was also knowing that Mira has not knowing what is going on now, so somebody else had to give Kragruk this idea. As much as Dawn was not approving this kind of actions, she wanted to see how this will turn out.

,,Well. Yes. I...Oh you got me. Okay. I was thinking that we could do something nice together, what's not connected to the job. But I was not knowing what to suggest so I asked our friendly assasing for help. I think he stolen this from Mira's room." Finally some sentence. And this time the young brown zabrak said this what he was feeling not what he was thinking. The part about asking for help was really...amusing at lest, and Dawn give him a small laught and Kragurk joined her, because it really was kind of funny.

At the same time. In the same hangar, but hide behind the hangar's half close doors.

Peeking thought the half closed doors, young wookie and almost adult soldier were figting for the palce to watch their new horned friend when he was talking to a pretty twilek young woan who was trying her best to not laught at his almost childlish embarrassment when he was talking to her. For a moment both of them were thinknig that it is going to be a total disaster humiliation for the zabrak man. But either the plan was working ,what was not likely to be, or Dawn was playing nice to him.

Anyway, after a while of shared laught, Dawn asked Kragruk if he want to learn how to use the jetpack he was holding. The young zabrak only nodded, not being able to say any answer. Then both of them pu the jetpack on their back and left the hangar to fly outside as long as they still were having the sun light. And the two friends were not believing their eyes when they saw that Dawn almost forced the young zabrak to hold their hands when they srated their flying session.

,,It's hard to say, but I think you were right Dag." Kitwarr said to his companion next to him when he was watching the zabrak man in the sky, holding on his twi'lek friend like his life was depending on it. And pretty much depended, because they were already really hight in tthe sky and any fall would kill him.

,,Trust me Kit. I also was not expecting this to work." Dager said when he pushed Kitwarr away from the doors to take another look at this what was happening outside. From now on, Dawn was pretty much telling Kragruk what he have to do, to not kill himself when he is using a jetpack. And he was slowly doing better and better, Dawn even don't have to hold his hand anymore.

Dager and Kitwarr were still watching the flying session not so far from the hangar thought the door, just to be save that Dawn or Krag won't notice them. You can never be totaly sure what is happening aroud when a jedi is aroud, and they both were about to see it, because the two guys were too busy eyedropping, to notice a very pissed off jedi behind them

,, **What you did you do with my jetpack!** " Mira yelled at both of them with her most terrifying voice ever, scaring the crap out of them and making them jump. The ookie and the soldier slowly turned around to meet a very mad face of a mandalorian warrior who could find her jetpack for a moment, and have noticed that someone was doing something in her room.

,,Why do you think that we know anything about your jetpack?"Dager asked, trying to save himself by playing being as stupid as he looks. The bad thing is this that is the reason why Mira knew that he did that.

,,Because no one else in this base is stupid enought to touch any of my thing. Exept of you." Karabast. She is got him there. Mira did not even needed the Force to see how bad Dager was lying to her. Even Kitwarr was too afraid of the famous mandalorian rage, but not the mister 'Guns and blood' who had to say the true.

,,FINE! We borrowed your jetpack for..." Dager tried to explain that they, he and Kitwarr, took Mira's jetpack for a very, verry important reason, but he was stopped by waves of woman's rage.

,, **I kriffing knew it**. How dare you to take **my** thing without **My** premission you chakaar. I swear if you broken it, I will...make you...pay for...Is that Dawn?" Mira yelled with fury and rage who could send a devil back to hell and giving two former 'tough' guys a couple of heartattacks when she sudennly become the tallest person in the galaxy for them. But her voice was getting calmer and calmer when she was accidentally noticing some strange things thought the half close door behind two of her teammate's backs.

Mira used this that the two big guys were too scared by now to do anything and she peeked though the door to see what was going on. Mira saw two persons on jetpack, a bit far away from the base, and really hight on the sky, playing with each other and flying thought small clouds on the sky and pretty much having fun. But the stangest thing was it that these were the two most boring persons Mira ever meet. Dawn and Kragruk.

,,Are you done?" Dager asked when he and Kitwarr stood next to her with their arms crossed and were waiting for their turn to see what was happeing outside.

,,Shup up! I'm watching!" Mira said loudly, still mad at both of them, but also too curious to beat the crap out of them for taking her jetpack without her permission. Not to say that she also was liking the way her jetpack was being used right now.

Back in the sky.

It took a while, but Dawn finally think that Kragruk knows enought about using jetpacks to not kill himself. He was exactly doing pretty good for someone who was not using any of these before. Now, he wa flying around with no purpose, trying to do some tricks and looking hilarious. And there was one more thing, he was happy. Like for the first time. Dawn have never seen him so happy as now. Not like before he was groomy or grumpy, but now he really was happy.

,,Wow. You are pretty good at this." Dawn said to Krag wh owas flying around her when she was just watching him not moving from her place in the sky.

,,That's because I got a good teacher." Kragruk said that while flying closer to Dawn. It was honest compliment, not any idea of flirt or something in his opinion. Not his fault that it really was working. Dawn really did smile at this and was liking this evening even more than before. She could stay here longer if not this that it was really getting dark around. That give Dawn some idea.

,,How do you feel to test your skills?" Dawn asked with a small, challenging smile on her face. The day was ending and they should be going back to the base before Hera will notice, but it doesn't mean that they can't have a bit fun doing it.

,,What do you have on mind?" Krag asked, not so sure how to feel about the offer. Yes, now he know something more than falling down with jetpack on his back, but Dawn is a profesional pilote and he is a complete amateur. Another reason for Dawn to do it.

,,Lets say... The last one in the base clean the Ghost refreshing room.." Dawn said after a while of thinking about the worst job to do on the Ghost. There was a problem with somebody's hair under the shower, a very long and brown wookiee's hair. Even Mira was not leaving that big mess under the shower as Kitwarr do. And someone has to clean that from time to time and Dawn doesn't want to do anything with it.

,,And what if I win?" Kragruk asked, knowing that Dawn was alredy thinking about him, cleaning the shower up from the wookiee's and some of Mira's hair too, but he was bald so he was not feeling any duty to clean that mess whose hairy persons leave under the shower. He asked that pretty serious, and that was making Dawn laugh even harder.

,,There is no chance in the Galaxy for this...But **if** you do win...You will have your reward." Dawn said, not really sure what the reward will be, but the chances are so low for Krag to win that she is willing to take this bet. Not like she was going to lose. Kragruk agreed by noodding the head and Dawn flew next to him to. There was nothing more to say, or to do, they both were ready for it.

,,Okay...One three...One...THREE!" Dawn yelled before she skipped one number and tried to get a headstart. Tried. Because her zabrak opponent predicted what she was up to and grabbed her feet before Dawn could fly away from him. And pushed her back before he started fly toward the base.

That caught Dawn off guard and she was left behind. Kragruk felt a bit bad for it and was worried that something may happen to her, but Dawn luckly was able to get her balance back before she could get even close to the ground. What doesn't change the fact that she was now far behind her opponent, and was about to lose the bet.

Dawn was not feeling to quit the race and she was knowing one trick what would help her win. Instead of trying to catch up with Kragruk, Dawn was flying toward the base and upward the sky. Thanks it that she was much lighter and more experience she was more less on the distance where the Krag was form the base. They were getting close and Dawn still was a bit behind, but she was having one thing on her side, and this time it wasn't the Force. It was the gravity.

With her new extra speed Dawn was able to catch uo with Kragruk who was almost landing on the Base's landing platform. Dawn did not have time to do propert landning and she really did not want to lose so she literally grabbed her zabrak opponent from behind and they together hit the ground. Painfully, but finally the race was over, and there was not really an answer who win, since both Dawn and Kragruk 'landed' on the Base's surface at the same time.

,,Well...It looks like we have a tie." Dawn said when she stand up from the ground. She wasn't mad bacause of that. Yes, she did not win, but she also not lose and she is not the person who will clean the shower tonight what's good.

,,Really Dawn? I'm pretty sure that I hit the ground wayyy before you." Krag said, also standing up from the ground, with small problems. Dawn haven't really thought this through, not only she hit Kragruk really hard in the back when she was trying to not lose, but also he hit the ground first when she pushed him Dawn. There is nothing more friendly than making a person who want to hang out with you hit the deck.

,,So if I won...Will I get anything?" Kragruk asked with small, shy, smile on his face. He was trying to push his luck as much as he could now since he was in a good position to do so. He did not lose what's great, but he was hoping for the reward Dawn was telling him about.

That was something what the young zabrak also haven't thought through. Dawn reaction for this was much different than he expected. Dawn stopped smiling and crossed her arm on her chest. Then she started to walk closer to Krag, with a raise eyebrow look, similar to this looks Hera is giving when someone messed up or said something stupid. Krag was thinking that he pushed his luck too far and destroyed nice mood, when Dawn did something really unexpected.

The reason why Dawn was not smiling was becasue she forget about that promise and was thinking really hard what to give him. Even if he did not win, it was a draw, he still hit the ground really hard, and should get something for that. There wasn't much Dawn could give him in the moment, or even know what she could give him, she also doesn't really what Krag likes. So Dawn quickly closed her eyes, stand on her tiptoes and give him a kiss.

It was really spontaneous and well thinked thing to do. Dawn was not thinking when she did that. She also was thinking that maybe she should have done that since Krag was stiff as a wooden stick. Dawn was almost backing up, but then she felt a strong hand on her lower back who was pushing her foward and then she know that it was not a bad thing at all. Also, there was some quiet strange sound in her ears, and it was not her heart beating who also was loud.

Back in the hangar.

Dawn wasn't the only one who was hearing that sound. Hera herself also heard something stange and a bit loud, and she was in her office. Not to mention other people, quiet large number, who were standing right next to the sound's source. When Dawn kissed Kragruk, most of people who were spying on them could not believe their eyes, and Mira could help herself but squeal like a school girl. With this difference that school girls do not have so powerful vocal voice and are not squealing that long, hurting everybody's ears around, and one of that guys is a wookiee.

Back on the landing pods.

The kiss was soft and slow. With no rush or stress, with fireworks behind the eyes. And it were not only Dawn's eyes. Kragruk was now the most happiest zabrak in the galaxy. NO. The happies man in the galaxy. Even more. The most happy living being in the universe. But everything good has to end, and both of them were needing some air.

When the kiss was broken...no words were said. Both Dawn and Krag were not knowing what to say or do. Should they say sorry or not. It was just a kiss, but yet it was a GREAT kiss. Not Dawn's first, but for sure one of the best. For now at least. But there still were rules. And the rules were saying that Dawn cannot do this with her crew memeber.

,,Krag..." Dawn tried to say something. Anything, but she couldn't. Not when he was looking at her with that look full of joy, hope, worry, and other feelings who are too complicate to say. OH SCREW THIS.

,,...Do you...want to...Spend some time with me tonight?" Dawn asked, sudenlly feeling again like a teeneger girl, shy and red like Rylot's sun. Dawn closed her eyes and looked down, too embarassed to look at Krag's eyes again, but then she felt a hand on her jaw who was pulling her close. She opened her eyes and saw a warm smiling face of young handsome zabrak man. Who was pulling her in for another kiss.

That was a yes. That has to be yes. And it was the slowest and sweetest yes Dawn ever got from anyone. Even the voice in her head who was saying it was a bad idea shut up and her heart was calm. The kiss was slowly getting more powerful and passionate. Soon, Dawn was fighting for dominace and was trying to win a new kind of fight. She have lost that fight when Krag suprised her by picking her up in his arms, and then he carring carrying bridal style back to the Base. Never stopping their kiss.

Back in the hangar.

Mira finally stopped squealing and she was as suprised and shocked as everybody else around her. They were watching how the kiss was getting more and more passionate with their jaws on the floor. They were so shocked that they did not notice at first that Kragruk was carring Dawn back to the base, and he was about to use the doors where everybody were standnig.

Waking up from their shock, everybody shook their heads and started to run to their private quarters, before their 'busy'commanders could hear or see them spying on them. Hera was standing in the corridor, alsmot ready to yell why are everybody running, when she looked thought the window and saw her daughter kissing a zabrak boy who was carring her to her room. Hera of course did what every good mother would do on her place. She turned around on her heel and hide in her office before their could see her in the corridor.

Next Day.

Everything was great. Everyone were happy and no one was worring about anything. It was already noon and most people were having a break from work or trainings. After a very...nice night. Kragruk woke up alone and was not knowing where anyone was. He left Dawn's room and go to the kitchen for some food. On his way to, he noticed Dager and Kitwarr who were again playing cholo-chest. But they were not paying any attention to the game, they were more busy trying to ignoring Krag, and stopping their laughs.

The young zabrak did not know why they were acting like tihs, and he was too hungry to cary. Luckly for him, there was a plate full of food left on the kitchen counter and glass of water. There was noone around so Kragruk took the plate and started to ate the food, still seeing how two of his teammates were trying their best to not burst with laughs every time when their looked at him.

,,What!?" Kragruk asked loudly when he eat everything and drank all the water. He was not knowing what was going on but it was really irritating, and if it was another of their stupid jokes then this was even worse than the last one when they hide his E-11 in Mira's room.

,,Notihing...Just...You may want to clean that lipstick off your neck!" Dager said, giving up holding his laugh and Kitwarr joined him. The best and most funny part for them was it that their zabrak friend knew very well where he could have some mark of pink lips on his neck.

,,Okay...Okay...enought of that. Kit. You owe me ten credits." Dager said when he stopped laughing and turned to Kitwarr who give him five gold metal credits, and was not regreting this that he lost the bet.

,,We you guys betting that I will end up with Dawn." Kragruk asked, so embarrassed that his usually bright brown skin was not crimson red. He already know that everybody knew that he liked Dawn, but he was not expecting people to know...everything.

,,No. We were betting when you guys will do it. Kit said that you would do it last night. I said that you would do it before sunset." Dager said. And that was a joke. They were both thinking that today Kragruk will be in a coma or have all of his limbs broken. But that did not happen, and there was not reason to not have some fun. When two idiots were laughting their guts off, Kragruk was red as a tomato, and was worry that he could not only destoy his reputation, but Dawn's too.

Speaking of which. Dawn was currently in the Base's cafeteria, mainly becasue she did not want to be on the Ghost now. There is too many unwanted ears and eyes on her ship and Dawn need to think now, with a glass of water and something more in it. Just to be save. Dawn was thinking if it was a mistake. It sure doesn't feel like a mistake, she feel happy. But that exactly is something what worry her.

Dawn's thoughts were stopped when someone sit on the oppsited said of the tablet Dawn was sitting at. Dawn shouldn't be suprised to see that it was Mira. But she was suprised even more when Mira did not say a word, she was just sitting there, with her arms crossed and knowing smile on her face. The same smile every other women in the Base was giving her this entire morning, and Dawn was slowly having enought of this.

,,What!?" Dawn asked a bit angry. She was not in the mood for any riddles and joke and she was feeling like everyone around were having something funny to say every time when she was close and no one wanted to explain her what was going on.

,,Nothing" Mira said simply, but her smile was still there so her 'nothing' was really something. Dawn rolled her eyes and tried to ignore Mira's presence and went back to thinking about what to do. Too bad that Mira was really in need to ask a question.

,,Did you have, A good night?" Mira asked, with even wider smile on her face moving closer to Dawn who finally get what everybody else were gossiping about behind her back. Somehow everybody knows what happened last time. That all was making sense now. How could she don't see that before? She is a Jedi for the Froce Sake?

,,MIRA...Do we really have to have this conversation again?" Dawn asked, red as The Red desert on Rylote, trying to hide her face in her hands. She remember even too well when she was telling something like that to Mira, and it was not something she want to get thought again. Mira's only response was to nodd furiously and rest her head on her hands, waiting for Dawn to tell her a new story. And Dawn know, that Mira won't let it go until she tell her something.

,,It wasn't good." Dawn said, sounding seriosuly and crossing her arms, efectivly making Mira looking less funny and more sad or worry. But Dawn couldn't hold back this what she really wanted to say anymore.

,,It was.'OH MY FORCE. I LOVE YOU' Good." Dawn said quoting herself, fighting her smile back, but she lost that fight. And then she heard the same squeal she have heard yesterday, but now in it's full presnece since Mira was sitting next to her. Mira was so loud that everyone in the cafeteria looked at them, but no one sounds to compalin, except of one person.

,, **DAWN AND KRAGRUK. TO MY OFFICE. NOW!** " Loud and scar voice of very angry general come from the cafeteria's speaker, giving everybody a heart attack and making Mira shut her mouth up. Dawn did not need anything more. She quickly left the cafeteria and run to her mother's office. She was scared what Hera will say, but she was also more scared of this what she will say if Dawn will not come to her office.

And quess who she meet next to Hera's office. No one else but her zabak crew mate who also was running to Hera's office, and they both freezed. They haven't talk to each other since...yesterday. And they have to talk about one or two things. But none of them want to start this conservation, or know what to say. Just like now they don't know who is suppose to knock the doors firsts.

,, **GET IN HERE! BOTH OF YOU!** " Another shout, this time without any speaker. Dawn sometimes think that Hera can see thought the walls, her voice for sure can get thought them so why not her vision?

There was no reason to stay under the door so Dawn and Krag walked into the room. Hera was alraedy waiting for them, standing in the midlled of her offcie, with her arms closed and cold face. Dawn and Krag stand in front of her, next to each other, with their hands behind their backs, looking more like ten years old children than young adults who were called there because they did what they did. The only question is who will get worse punishment. Dawn or Krag. But Hera was not going to punish them, or do anything. She just smiled at them, breaking her typical commanding pose, put both of her hands on their shoulders and make them look at her.

,,I think you two need to talk." Hera said with warm voice and smile on her face before she walked pass them and left the room, leaving two very confused adults alone.

Wow. From being scared for their lives to greatest embarasment ever in ten second. That's some kind of record. Anyway. Both Dawn and Krag know that Hera is right. They need to talk. Really need to talk. But they don't know how to start. But someone has to do it, and Kragruk is this who started this whole situation by even thinking about possibility of liking Dawn.

,,Listen Dawn...About yesterday..." Kragruk tried to say, starting form the was his fault, he has the one who lost control. His zabrak nature made him doing things before he thought. Too bad that he was not the only one who was thinking like that.

,,It's my fault. Sorry I shouldn't start this in the first place." Dawn said quickly, turning away from Krag. She doesn't want to be seen like this, not in his eyes. NOt like she couldn't stop stop herself yesterday, but she was too catch in the moment to even think about stoping. That's twi'leks thing

,,But I did not stopped either. And I was the one who started everything and...And I'm sorry."Krag said, also turning away from Dawn. He was already soundnig like a fool, he doesn't have to look like one too. So they were standing, with their back to each other for a longer momoment of embarassing silence.

,,Are you sorry...For what happened?"Dawn finally asked, not quiet sure if she want to hear the answer. She is sure that he wasn't meaning that, but Krag was sounding like he wish that this never happened. And that was awful to hear.

,,No. I'm sorry that it ended so fast." Kragruk said, meaning it. Yesterday was the best day of his life, everrything was more than perfect and the ending was even greater. But he knew that it won't last, not in their way of work and life, beside, Dawn is a jedi and he is a normal zabrak.

,,Maybe it doesn't have to."Dawn said qietly before she turned around and put a hand on Krag's shoulder to turn him around and make him look at her. Krag was not knowing what she was doing, and honestly Dawn also was not so sure, but there was one thing she have to ask.

,,Do you want to. Give it a try."Dawn asked, using all of her streng to keep looking at Krag's face. She never, ever asked anyone this question, it was harder than anything she had to say before, and the silence after that was even worse.

Dawn did not get any answer. Not any verbal at least. But when she felt a familiar soft touch on her lips she knew that it was meaning far more than yes. It was meaning far more than just one word, it was having more emotions in this than anything he could say her now. It was simple, pure, and beautiful. Like onthing else in the Galaxy. And the best part was it, that it is not the end, but a start of something great.

,,Can we stay here a bit longer? It feels too great to just stop here." Krag asked when they stopped kissing and rested their heads again their foreheads, with their nose touching. When they leave this room, there will be a serious conservation with Hera waiting for them, not to mention jokes and dirty looks of everyone in the base sends toward them.

,,A bit? No. Much longer? Yes." Dawn said with wide smile on her face when she pushed Krag's head down and make their kissing a bit more interesting. Maybe it was her twi'lek nature or not, but something made her push Krag to sit on Hera's desk and then she sat on his lap, with her legs at both of his side. And just like that she was sitting on top of her mother's desk, making out with a handsome zabrak. Whatever possess her right now, she doesn't want to stop anytime soon.

At the same time. Outside of the room.

'A bit longer? No. Much longer? Yes.' Hera, Mira and half of the Yavin IV base's personnel heard Dawn saying these words and then the only things they could heard were groans and muffled sound of two perons closed in the room.

,,OH. MY. FORCE!" Mira said loudly, forgetting that they are suppose to be quiet. But she was soo happy that Dawn finally have found someone for herself. Dawn never was trusting anyone to even hold her hand for so long that Mira was getting worry about her future, but the sound from the room were telling her now that she doesn't to warry anymore.

,,Ohhh... She is just like her father in this age." Hera said, eavesdroping together with her soldiers like a good commander should. Efectivly suprising everyone around her.

,, **WHAT!?** "Everyone around, even Mira, asked loudly again forgetting that they are not suppose to be loud, but they couldn't even imagine an option that old, stiff and boooring Jedi Knight Kanan Jarrus could be anything like Dawn is now.

,,Okay. Everybody out. They need some privacy and we still have a lot of work to do." Hera said after she reallized that nobody here can be quiet and they need to leave before they will ruin the romantic atmosphere Dawn and Kragruk have in her officer.

,,But Hera..." Mira was protecting when Hera was pushing her away form the doors. Mira was not the only one who wa trying to keep listening, but when Hera says something, everybody is doing it.

,,There is no buts. Beside. I have a mission for you to do." Hera said when she was pushing Mira away from the corridor, giving her daughter some sweet privacy she was needing right now. And Hera was knowing very well how to keep everyone away. Someone still has to clean that shower after all.

 **Authore note.**

 **IF someone is even reading this. I want to announce something. I was practincing for a longer moment, and after a lot of swearing and waister paper I made a sketch/picturer (I won't call it art because it's not good enought) of my characters I put into the Miraverse. They are not that good as medly art and never will be since I am using a pencil and paper. IF someone is bored enough to see it, go find them on tumble. But I warn you. It's even half good as medly art is and even worse then I was thinking it could be. Second. I know that relationships are not happening so fast like this one but Dawn and Krag are zabrak and twi'lek, and I read on wiki, that these species are more like 'feel like it do it'. They do things more less like animals than humans.**


	8. Aggressive Negotiations

**Author Note:This time I will warm you. This is gonna be the most crazy chapter I did yet. I'm gonna go completly bananas with my sick, over testosteroned mind, but everything for the highest price, there will be at least only three more chapters like this one before I will be trying to write funny chapters, or at least try to make them funny. This chapter will probably make every Meldy Art fans mad. You will probably hate me for this chapter. But take it easy. Everything will be cleaned up in the next chapters. I have long wave-plans. Also like I already said, don't like, don't read, be happy. No hard feelings. If my english isn't problem for you and you like my last chapters read it. Ps If you haven't done it yet Check Meldy dudes, check this out. That chick have magical hands if she is drawing like that. End of Author note.**

Hyperspace. General Hera's Syndulla Nebulon-B frigate.

The Resistance Fleet have a problem. From the last two week something or someone has been attacking and destroying the Resistance and New Republic supplement ships. On the begging it was one ship or a patrol who never was coming to the Yavin IV, then it was a medical ships who never arrive and now these are even a conyoys with weapon, amunition, bacta tanks and rieenforcments who were send from the Deep Core systems. Every single ship who was send to Yavin IV was destroyed before the SOS sygnal could reach the Base. But it is not the worst. Without these supliements all Resistance bases is the sector are now low on everythng. Food, water, medicament, weapon, money, flue most of them are using their reserfs now. This is General Syndulla orders. Find out who or what is capturing their transports and stop them.

Commander Bridge. Around the holo-tabel with the Galaxy map turned on Hera, Mira, Dawn and all the Ghost crews members were watching all places where their ships were destroyed. Next to Hera left side, Mira was standing with her crossed arms on her chest, next to Hera right Dawn was standing with left hand on her hip and right hand resting on the tabels, next to Dawn right, Kragruk was standing with several data-pad in his hands. On the opposide side of tabel, Dager and Kitwarr were standing with hands behind their backs. Everyone were watching red points on the holo-map, who were showing places where their found the destroyed ships.

,,This is the last place where we got a signal from the last ship who were send to us. When we got the messeng that the ships was under attack, they were already dead. Whoever did that, is very quick and have a base nearby." Hera said showing several holograms. First one was the ships hype-space way from the Deep Core to the Yavin IV. Next Hera showed a holo-photo of typical for rebeliants CR90 corvette who was transporting a supplies. The corvette was protectred by 5 X-wings and 4 Y-Wing but they all were destroyed just when they left the hyperspace tunnel. Like always in the Outher Rims, one heard anything or knows anything so asking about any clue is pointless and Hera cannot send all ship from the base to look for anything dangerous when they all are low on the flue and oxygen, instead of this she choosed to send one ship with full tank and the best crew she have. Of couse, the Ghost Crew.

,,We don't know who they are, but for sure they are powerful, or stupid enought to attack not only our supplement ships, but also the New Republick civilians ships." Dawn said when she took from Kragruk one of many holo-pads with few reports reports about missing ships and detroyed villiages in tge Inner Rims and New Republick Coloniests.

,,Maybe it is the First Order?" Mira said watching the holograms and reading repots. She took a closer look at the holo map leaing fowars and grabing and resting her hands on the holo tabel a bit. As much as she was hoping for it to be the First Order, she was doublting it, mainly because it was too far away from their space.

,,It is possible. We should warm the New Republick Senat and prepare for this posibiliti. From what I know, the First Order is mobilazing his armies on the planets close to the New Republick terriory" Krag said trying to not drop any single data pad from his hands. He was holding 5 or even 7 data pad in single hand, and every single data pad has a diffrent information or calculations. Lets say that Dawn have made him doing so.

,,It's not the First Order. They ships also were destroyed during this two weeks. I think that we have a new player in the game." Dager said crossing his arms and watching the holo-map like it was nothing. After this, every single person in the commander bridge turned their head to look at Dager who did not notice that everyone are staring at him.

,,And where you get this information?" Hera asked croosing her arms and raised her eyebown. She doen't know why, but she already have a feelings that she is not gonna like his answer. During these few moths under her command, Dager showed many times that his way of doing things is not the bast one, but the easiest one. And that's is the perfect way to get on Hera's black list. Now he is in the place between Admiral Konstantine and this devorian who sold her old meilooruns two months ago, lets wait a moment and check if it's goning to chance now.

,, I mmm..called an old friend from my old years and he said me that someone is attacking The First Order suppplies transports."Dager said, hesitating for a moment, and smiling like it was nothing important still watching the holo-map.

,,WHAT!?" Everyone yelled at him with eyes wide open and some poeple had a fire in the eyes, but Hera has her famous look who is changing the most bloody killers in the Galaxy into scare, crying babies and then Dager knew, he was screwed.

,,Did you called to a First Order's soldier from MY Base without My permission!?" Hera yelled at him when she slammed her fist on the table. When Hera hit the tablet everoyne in the bridge jumped and Kragruk dropped all his data-pads on the floor, but Dager did not reacted like anyone else, he just keep standnig in his spot and was looking at Hera with a blank face any sights of interest in the conserwation, or in other words, with stormtrooper's face.

,,Yes. Is that a problem?" Dager asked looking like he really was not knowing why it was a problem.

,,'PROBLEM'! Do you know what you did! You just said our location to a First Order's soldier! How can you be suree that he will not say anything about our location to the Kylo Ren!" Dawn yelled at him looking exactly like her mother in this moment. Her scream caught Hera and Dager off guard. Hera was just about to explode and scream at Dager herself but when Dawn yelled at him Hera just stopped moving, listened what Dawn had to say, closed her already open mouth and nodded in agreement with Dawn.

,,I can't be sure. But do I trust him. And I thought that you want to find out who is attacking the ships. So I called few person who may knew somethnig about it." Dager said to Dawn, then he walked a bit to right, pushed the holo-tabel operator aside and started to write something down on the tabel panel. His best chance now to get out in one piece was to show who was meesing up with Hera's supplies and it was what he was about to do now.

,,Did you know how dangerout it was!? You could kill everyone in this Base..." Mira said yelling at him in simmilar voice tone as Hera and Dawn before. I think that saing that she not really like him after their last mission on the Stygeon Prime. Okey not like is not enought, she can't remember the last person who had so big gift to piss her off just by telling two or three word. And when she asked him that he could remowe his Imperial banner from his room wall, he said that 'I dont' ask you to clean up these paint splashes on the ship walls. He dare to call Mira's art a'SPLASHES'.

,,I'm sorry. But I thought that it was the easiert way to find out what is happening." Dager said when he was quickly writing something on the tabel-panel. As much as he was undertanding them, it was getting hard for him to not get mad and try to shout back. He never was a guy of science and reason or political correctness, he was a man of fire and swords and in his opinion they should not be asking to do anything else beside fight, but rebeliants. That means the Resistance Forces now. Have protocols and standards, and these two things are much different that the standarts Dager is used to work with.

Hera was just ready to explode again, when she realized that he is right. Nothing bad really happened because of that call, who was risky as chaos, and she really wanted to know who or what killled her soldiers and stolen her mejlurans, not to mention that it was kind of a way she used to work before the war. After two deep breath, Hera showly and gentle put a hand on Mira left shoulder, pushed he a bit backward and give her untolded signal to calm down -what worked if you wanna know. Next Hera looked at Dawn giving her a look who was telling that this conservation is pointell. Dawn undertood the look, muffled in irritation and crossed her arms under her chest but underrstood. She did not had to do much with Kitwarr and Kragruk, they were just standing where their were with crossed arms watching the word fight like a holo-tenis match. After short moment of silence, Hera took another deep breat, put her hands on tabel and leaned over the table to give Dager a better, or maybe more scared look.

,,What is done is done. We can't change that. But next time when you all 'a friend from old years' first tell about it." Hera said really tired of non stopping fights between them when it comes to everything. Sometimes it is like talking to a wall. Really big thick wall full of blasters and violence. And there she thought that her sons can get on her nervers.

,,Will do sir." Dager said nodding his head and again smiling. It is some kind of sick defense process or something. Always when someone was truing to threat him, punish him or just to say that he is an asshole, he was just giving them the same smile. Like it was some sick joke or a game for him.

,,Just tell me who is doing this. Please." Hera said giving up any idea of trying to change anything in the boy way of thinking. At least his knowledge is too usefull to transfere him to some other base. Hera doesn't like it, he is really usefull, Hera can't denial it, but he alsa is the biggest pain in an arse from a long time, but he is usefull. She almost regret that she listened Ezra speech about the Second Chance, needing a mentor, showing another the kid that the Galaxy is a nice place, teaching him how to be a good person. Karabast, Ezra really know how to hit Hera's weak spots. Dager was not knowing if he should wait a while longer or so so turned on new holo-picture on the main screen. It was showing a small, yellow planet in Outher sector not so far from them. It was a planet in the next sector from Yavin sector, almost just between Koribar and Felucia hyperlanes.

,,What is it?'' Krag asked when he saw the hologram. He was not recongnizing the planet, what was strange, he know most of all planets in the galaxy, at lest these who are inhabited soo seeing an unknow planet in the know part of galaxy is someting strange for him.

,,This is a planet. Do you need a glasses?" Dager asked joking when he was still working on the holo-map, he was trying to draw something to explain what he have in mind.

,,Don't be stupid! You know what he mean." Mira said little too loudly for Heras likeling, not only she was standgin next to Mira, but exept of her shoulder, her ear was the closet thing to Mira's loud question. Mira noticed it and wanted to say sorry, when she heard Dagers chuck she decided to not give him the pleasure of giving another dumb comment and she just stayd quiet. To her suprise, he did not say anything and he come back to the topic.

,,This is Florrum. My contact said that some time ago. A group of some pirates rebuilded an old weequay complex on the planet. He also said thet they make it bigger and better -how to say that...militarized?" Dager said drawing a red lines from Florrum to the places where the suppliey ships were destroyed. Every single location was near to Florrum on the ends of the hyperlanes to Florrum. In conclusion that meas two things. First, the pirates are strong enought to playing rough now, and second they need to have some nice stuffs here if they really pulled some ships out from the hyperspace. It is not going be easy to beat them in a fight.

,,So we are under, a pirate attack?" Krag asked watching the holo-picture, really confused about the situation. The crime organizations always were strong and powerfull, sometimes even more powerfull than the Republick was, but attack on the New Republic is too stupid even for pirates from the Outher Rims. Right?

Eveyrone else sound to have the same questions in their heads and they looked at Dager to say something. He was thingking for a moment watching the hologram, then looked at the room's roof, raising an eyebrow, next he again looked at the others and half nodded half shook his head not really knowing the answer for the questions. There are two kind of pirates, the smart ones, and the stupid onest. And because in this Galaxy is more stupid pirates than this smart ones, it is quiet possible that they really attaked them.

,,Great! We know where they are. I and Dawn will take the Fleet and we will send them to the black whole from where they come from."Mira said and everyone in the room were sharing her enthusiasm. It has been a long since they all were on some reall mission, or when they last time used some big guns so everybody were just leaving the room, almost running to the handars when...

,,STOP!" Hera said very loudly standing in the same place where she stood a moment before, but her head turned to all crew member who were just in the doors frame freezed. They all slowly turned back to look at her, confusion clear on they faces.

,,We can't lost more ships, soldiers, and supplies than we lost already. We need first try to solve the problem in diplomacy way." Hera said when she walked into the middle of the room and stood just in front of everyone who were even more confused than before. But after a moment they get it. Hera always was trying to do some kind negotiations in this kind of missions. They should not be suprised that she will first send some ambasadors and try to solve this proble peacefully. Well, not everyone undestrood that.

,,Soo...? We are not gonna kill anyone?" Mira asked still confused and already holding her lightsabers in her hands. Dawn just facepalmed at Mira's question, Krag rolled his eyes crossing his arms, Dager and rest of the soldiers in the doors just chuckled.

,,No. We are not going to kill anyone if it is an opportunity to make a new alliances." Hera said looking at her. Mira was disapointed by her answer but did not have a time to show it. When she heard that, Mira and everyone else in the room were even more suprised than before. Maybe they heard wrong, but they were pretty sure than Hera said that she is sending Mira on a diplomatic mission. It's a joke right?

,,Mom?" Dawn asked a bit worried. She know her mother very well and she think that she know what she wants to do, and she also know Mira very well. She love Mira very much and she know that she is ready to do everything to make mission goes good. But to send her on a mission, where the talk is important. Let say that with Mira's mandalorian temper, the talk mission did not usuall went like they were planned to.

,,Dager did you said that this also pirates attacked the First Order ship?" Hera asked turning her head to look at Dager. If they do not know better, they would think that she is trying to change the topic. But they all know that she is not doing this. She is just asking for more information about the mission to choose another person for a mission.

,,Yes?" Dager said also confused. He slowly was figuring out what she is gonna to do and now he was just preying to everyone, everything greating than humans, in this or other Galaxies that he is wrong. That she will not choose Mira for that mission, or if she will, than it is will a solo mission. Not a duet.

,,Great. You and Mira are on. I want that pirates on out them that if they agree they will get the New Republick protection, rights and everything what gones with it." Hera said turnig around, going back to the holo map and turing the galaxy map off.

,, **WHAT!?** " Everyone, even commo soldier who were doing their own jobs at the computer, yelled in unison with their jaws hanhing in the air and eyes wide open, staring at Hera wide-eyes looking at Hera. She just said that she is sending the two of the most...hot tempered in the New Republick army. On a DIPLOMATIC mission with bunnh of piratesa nd the Force know what else glactic scums.

,,General. Which all due respect for you. This is your the worst idea than I've ever heard yet. You want to send me and Mira as an ambassadors. I'm not suited for this mission that's clear but but Mira? Really? It sounds like a bad joke. " Dager asked pointing his thumb at Mira who was standing just next to him. As a formed criminal, he have a lot of experience with talking to this kind of people, what is probably a reason why Hera is sending him, but still not good reason. And Mira is...she has an experience in mostly cutting criminals into pieces using her lightsabers, not talking with them.

,,He is right. Why we... Wait a secend... HEEY!...What it's suppose to mean?!" Mira asked Hera but then she realized that Dager just insulted her. Mira turned right to met Dager face to face, even despiting the fact that he just almost a head taller that Mira is, with one hand on her hip and second hand, who was holding her lightsaber, poited at his chest. At this moment, rest of the soldiers were already forming a circle around them and making a wager about who is gonna win the fight.

,, **ENOUGHT!** It's an order! You two will fly to the Florrum and solve this problem! **Understood!?** '' Hera yelled and everyone in room stand at attention. Hera clearny was not in the mood for goofing around today. She got a hard week of work without a coffe, waffels, sugar and -the worst of, meilooruns.

,,YES SER. Of Course ser! As you wish Ser!" Everyone said in unison, exept of Kitwarr - he said it in Kyriwook, saluted to her and left the room as fast as they could. Hera's voice said that there was no place for discussion. Hera saluted them back turned back to her work.

The room was almost empty, Hera was working on some holo and data pads. After a short moment of silene, to the room walked Dawn and Krag. They were walking side by side, slowly moving close to the tabel where Hera was. Dawn looked at Krag who was the one who turned back in the corridor and wanted to ask a questions, but few thoughts and one look of Hera face make him think that he should ask Dawn for help.

They were looking at each other for a moment not knowing what to do. Dawn give him a look who said that she has no idea what to do. Krag moved his eyes from her to Hera, again to Dawn, Hera, back to Dawn giving her eye signal to say something. Dawn crossed her arms and told him without words to do it on his own. Next Krag raised his hands up give her a look who said 'pleasssssse' bending his knees a bit. Dawn was watching him as he was begging her for help and after a short moment, she rolled her eyes and nodded. Krag almost jumped up of joy that he doesn't have to talk with Hera, give Dawn a quick hug, and took a few steps back. Dawn again rolled her eyes, but she smiled a bit when he hugged her. Then he let her go and she walked close to Hera.

,,Mom? Why did you sent probably the worst peace ambassadors in the Resistance Fleet if not in the Galaxy to make a peace with pirates?" Dawn asked a and Hera looked at her with tired face, next Hera turned on the holo tabels her last holo report.

,,Dawn. I send them on this mission to teach them how to work together. We all know that they both have a problem with that." Hera said and they both get the point. Teamwork is something what Mira always had a problem, especialy with persons who were not really...to Mira's liking. Dager on the other hand, he just doesn't want to work with Mira after...well he just doesn't want to work with Mira. Another reason to not let them doing anything together. But Dawn and Krag get Hera's point and nodded in unison.

,,Exactly. And there is also another thing. Remember your last mission?" Hera said changing a topick. She opened the last raport from Dawn's mission. Hera showed one special page of the report who was not diffrent than any other part. Mission did not really go so well, but everything ended well, prisones were saved, stormtroopers stopped, no one died, only one bad side was this that they did not catch the camp commander.

,, When I read that he listened to all your orders and tried to save your live I was more than suprised. But I feel, that he is doing everything on some purpose." Hera said crossing her arms and reading the holo-report again. She was clearly suspicing something, it was feeling like when she know that, that mission is a trap or that someone is waiting for them. She can't really explain why she gave these feelings but she have and that is reason to worry.

,,You think that he is just waiting for a good moment to betray us?" Dawn asked getting what her mother mean by telling this. True, they literally force him to join to the Resistance, and he was not happy when he was send to their crew, and he for sure is a pain in the ass sometimes. But Dawn did not saw any kind of bad intencions from him, he can be cocky and mean, but he never did anything to hurt them. Quiet opposite, he was trying to be really friendly, at least toward Dawn and the others. Except of Mira, from some reason he still hates Mira and vice versa.

,,I don't know. Buy always when he open his mouth I feels like all he want, is to stab us in the back. What do you think Krag? Hera asked turing her head to look at Kragruk who was far behind Dawn back, hoping that he will not be asked.

That caught him off guard. He asked Dawn to speak with Hera because he was sure that she will find out why Hera is soo stressed, he wasn't expecting of beeing part of this conversation. Somewhow he know that Hera already knew about his plan and asked him just beause of that. Without any choise, the young stressed zabrak man walked close to the holo tabel and stood at Dawn right side. He looked up at the holo-report who he personally wrote after their last mission. He was thinking about what happened, how they were fighting, how he broked his leg, how Dawn get capruted, how Dag helped him, he thought about everything what he read about Dager and about everything what he ha done to him. After a few long second he had a conclusion of everything he know about Dager. He looked at Hera eyes and without any doubts said.

,,Honestly? Dager could kill everyone in the Galaxy without a second thought. But betray? This is the last thing he would do." Krag said fully sure about what he was saying. After this, no one said a word. They were standing in silence around the tabel and Hera was thinking about his answer. And she still was not sure if it is a good or bad information for her and her family.

Some Time Later.

When Hera was talking with Dawn and Krag, Mira and Dager were already gone. They took Phantom 2 as their ship and now they are now in the hyperspace. Mira was a pilot and Dager was sitting on the co-pilote chair next to Miras left, with his chin on his knuckles, one leg resting on top of his second one, staring at the window not saying a single word since they left the Base, groaning, snorting and sighing from time to time. It was not like they were talking a lot, or that they were spending a free time on a small talks with each other, but usually Mira would say something annoying or sassy, or try to piss him off,but todaay she was more quiet than usual. She still was pretty sore about that 'borrowed' jetpack, who she got back next day, broken. And who she was blaming? Of course the guys who took the jetpack without her knowing it. There was nothing between them but anger, but Mira was also the daughter of the guy who saved Dager's ass so a small part of his brain was telling him to try fix things between them.

,,So nice weather today." Dager said, trying to start some civilized convesation, in the most lame way he could possbily do it. Mira only turned her head from the window and looked at him with a cold look who was saying 'Seriously?'

,,Oh yeach. We are in space now. Heh." Dager said reaslizing what Mira was having on her mind. So people are having a hard times being mean to others, he has a hard time to be nice for everybody around him. He is trying, and he suck at this. But at least he can apologize.

,,Look. I think we got off on a wrong foot. Ups. Sorry for that. And for this that I kicked your head few weeks ago. And for kidnapping you, and trying to sell you off. And for your jetpack and..." Dager tried to apologize for everything he did, unintentionally making another joke about his first meeting with Mira. Wasn't it dumb? Becasue Mira thought it was dumb and annoying too.

,,Dager!Shut up Okay? Just shut up. I don't know what are you doing right now but you make it only worse. Pretty shut up." Mira said a little loudly when she couldn't take anything more. Not only she was send on a mission, where she literally can't fight, what is the things she was missing the most when she was on a 'break'. But he just had to say everything what was making her, not liking the idea of working with. So she has right to be mad righ now!

And after that short serie of shouts, Dager have lost any hopes to fix things up with Mira today. Nobody says that everybody has to like him, or her. They can spend the last few thousand parsects in this hatefull silence. NO problem not all.

After the longest fly of their lives, Phantom 2 was flying on the Florrum's oribte. Mira was having an old map she have found in the archiwas and if she is reading it right, some old base was in the north west side of the planet. Mira was right, after a short fly, they could see the place, but it was more than just one simple energy complex. There were two guard towers in front of them with small space port between the two of them. From the space port, the main road was leading to a long distance of buidings and around looking energy complex at the end, tuned in to a fortress or some kind of citadele. Between the narrow stoned entrance was a thick wall with guard on top of it and turboblasters on each side of the high grounds. It wasn't looking like one space pirate base, but more like a small city. Before Mira acould fly any futher, Phantom 2 get signal from the 'Sky Guards Towers' and Mira turned on the holo-transmision.

,,Welcome on Florrum. Here the Control Tower of the 'Black Hole Town'. Type the password or the Sky Guards will destroy you." young male voice said from the other end of signal transitter. Mira took a deep breat and prepared herself to get into a 'diplamatic mod'.

,,We are Peace Ambasadors from the Resistance Navy. We come to speak with your leaders." Mira said trying to speaking just like General Organa on her lessos about Peace and Diplomacy in Galaxy. Mira learn a lot of things on that lessons from General Organa. She hopes that it will be enought for this mission.

,,Princess. For me you can be even be a Stars Angel. Or you are saying the password or you are dead." the same voice said, but this time a bit anoyed and bored, like someone who is doing one this every day, multiple times. OK. General Organa did not told anything what doing in that kind of situations. Time for some improvisations.

,,I don't know any password but..." Mira said trying to convince him in some way, but she was cutt off in middle of her sentence by loud and very scared...

,,'Horned Zabraks!'" Dager said very louldy leaning forward to the pilote panel, trying to be louder than Mira, pushing her away from the speaker before she got both of them killed.

,, Old one. Two more chances." Male voice say not really sounding interested about them. Mira was suprices. How Dager know...Aha... of course. There was no 'friend from the old times'he knew who and what was attacking their ships since the beggining or even earlier. The only question is if he was working with these pirates or know in some other way, but it doesn't matter anyway. Mira crossed her legs, arms and sit back on her chair and wait in silence untill he finished talking.

,,So. 'Chiss girl with blue eyes'." Dager said with small smile farming already on his face. Then he turned his head to look at Mira and he winked to her. Mira bets that he mean that he has it under control, but the smile when he winked at her was telling that it could be not the only thing he was having on mind. Mira simply rolled her eyes and paid attention to the ship wall at her right.

,,This is password for next week. One more chance." Male voice said not really caring that Dager knows his, soon to be password. There is probably pointless to ask why so Mira just forget about that. But also started to worry a bit, one more bad answer and they are screw, and what is even worst, they will not finish their mission, and that will make Hera goes nuts. Mira looked at Dager, raised her eyebown and give him a look 'Do you know the password or not?' and hoped that he really know what he is doing.

,,Oh? Well 'Two Night Sisters in one Day'" Dager said with smaller, and cracking smile on his face who he tried to hide when he looked at Mira again. Mira rolled her eyes even more than before and again looked at the wall. I think that the explanation is not need here and we all know what this password mean. In the days like this. Mira really hate pirates and they nerf minds way.

,,OOO! That is a good one. Can I use it as a new password?" Asked male voice from com-panel very excited about that. Mira is not sure how old he is, it's hard to say by the transmission, but she for sure know that he is younger that he should be for this job. Really too young.

,,Sure. It you like it." Dager chuckled and shrugged at his question, really happy that they are not yet dead. This was their last chance, Mira knew that she should not trust him in that matter. She was alsmost ready to pull the Phantom back but then again, nothing was like she was expecting to be.

,,Thank. You have one more chance before my ships blow you off the sky." That's it. Now Mira officially have no idea what the rules are here or how they are working. They had three chance and all three answers were wrong. Mira was thinking about flying away now before nobody is trying to kill them and come back later. With some bigger and more armored ships.

Mira was just reaching for the ship controls, when Dager grabbed her hand and slowly pushed her back into her seat before she touched the pilote controls. Mira was was thinking about killing him for pushing her, or at least yell at him, but he quickly raised his hand and up his pointing finger at his mouth telling her to be quiet. Not really sure why, but Mira trusted him for this last time and stayed quiet when he pulled out his data-pad and read something on him. When he finished reading, he turned his data pad off, again smiled like a goofball and turned back to the transmission.

,,' Twi'lek girl without lekku." Dager said slowly, again looking at Mira with his not so sure smile, knowing that what he said was kind of embarassing, especially when he has now a twi'lek commander, who is Mira's aunt. Mira rolled her eyes this time that hard that she could see what is behind her. Why, these have to so stupid password? Did they run out of ideas or what?

,,That is Correct. Welcome on Florrum my friends. You can land anywhere you want, beside the Captain's landing place. If you do it. You are dead." Male voice said and turned the transmission off. Dager dropped himself on his chair with crossed arms still keeping the smile on his face while looking at Mira, wait for her and probably expecting to heard 'Thank You.'

,,Are enjoying yourself?" That was all what Mira said when she took the controls and started looking for some place to land, where they can be ambused in case when something goes wrong. EH, can this day get any worse?

,, Not as much as you think. Ehh. Just, let me do the talking today so we won't die here okay." Dager aske puting his head between his hands and closing his eye. Whoever was making up these passwords in that tower knew very well how stupid it sound and yet he still had to say these things, and in the Mira's presence, what will make this day even worse, and Dager was about to get that information from Mira, who was still flying the ship so she could not have any long conservation with him, but anyway she slowly turned her head to him with ice in her eyes.

,,Listen to me. Very carefuly. I Am A Jedi. You are a soldier. I am the commander. You are suppose to be quiet and don't doing nothing stupid, or you are gonna meet the consequences." Mira said by clenched teeth sending him a death looks. Mira can survie many things, really, but when someone is questioning her authoriter as a commander, the hell is coming out of her. And his reaction was not helping her to not just jump on him and tear his head off. When she finished threating him, Dager only chuckled, slowly opened his eyes and looked at her like he was in some diffrent world where a threat is the best kind of compliment.

,,Of course. Princess." Dager said smiling at her in the most insulting way he could . Before anyone could see anything, Mira punched him in his left arm, piloting the ship using only her left hand.

,,DON'T CALL ME A PRINCESS!." Mira yelled at him, really ready to kill something now, but he only giggled at her rubbing his left arms where Mira punched him.

,,Of course...Princess." Dager said again puting his black sunglasses out of nowhere on his eyes and again layed on his chair. Mira did not hit him again, even if she really wanted to, pnly beacause she just found a good place to land and she needed both of her hands. Instand of that, she mumbled something like 'I'm gonna kill you' under her nose.

Short time later. Now both Mira and Dager were at the middle of the town where all streets meet, that square also was some kind of a market The archives need some refreshment about the planets in the Outher Rim because it isn't anything like Mira had read about. Now it is a big full of live town. Women and men were working in shops, building new houses, children were playing on the streets and everybody were watching by the Weequay and Human guards with weapon on top of every buildings. This donesn't look like a single pirate base. More like a New Republic colony. Only difference is this that everyone here have a weapon, and Mira can see and also feel a lot of bad, really bad people around here. Tranoshans, pirates, bandits, everyone from this kind of professions were inside of buildings clearny hiding, playing Sabacc or standing on the street doing nothing, but they still are here, and there is a lot of them. She need to stay calm and speak really carefully here. Mira walked to the center of the main square where everybody could easly see and heard her.

,,I am Mira Bridger-Wren. A Jedi Knight and the Peace ambasador of the Resistance Navy. I must speak with your leaders." Mira said officialy, not too loud but not too quiet but no one repleyed or notice her. Everyone were busy and noone listened to her. The only person who was paying attention to her was Dager leaning agains a wall of the bulding at the street corner. Despite the fact that he was now in the shadow, he was still wearing his stupid black sunglasses, and cockly smile. He decidet that Mira doesn;t need his help so he just crossed his arms and keep watching how Mira is still been ignored by everyone in the town.

,,I said! I am Mira Wren-Briger! I am..."Mira said a bit loudler than before trying to get the people attention but she was cutted off.

,,SHUT UP. Some people are working here!" Someone from the crowd yelled at Mira making her jump a bit and shuting her up. At this Dager exploded in very loud laugh, making Mira's blood boil in fury. Mira is well know from her patient, she is really a patient girl and everyone knows that. But if it is something what Mira hates, it is beeing ignored and when somebody is laughing at her. Not thinking too much Mira quickly pulled out her left blaster and shoot into the sky. NOthing bring attention more than a blaster shot.

,,I SAID! I'M..." Mira yelled still holding her blaster above her head but that was the moment when she blinked and saw a dozen of multi type blasters very close to her head and chest, stomach, back and exactly every other part of her body.

In the moment when Mira shot. Almost every men, women, and even some children square who were in the square pulled they blasters and vibro-blades out and aimed at her. Still holding her blaster above her head, standing in the same place, Mira get that she made a big. Really, really big mistake. But what to do now? She bet that it is too late to say that she want to talk with them, and fight is not an option, even if she can just use the force to jump away from this place, it's look like the whole town is poiting blaster at her. She is gonna be killed 4 time before she run to Phantom and even if she will somewhow get to the ship, there still are these heavy blaster on the watch-towers, not to mention the Force know how many star-fighters. Mira was pulled out of her thoughts by slow and somehow sarcastically sounding clapping. Mira and everybody else on the place turned they head at the place from the clapping was coming from. It -obviousy- Dager was clapping, still standing in the shadow, watching his shoes.

,,Very. Very nice show. Excuse me my friends. She is a hot blood girl. You know. Mandalorians. Strong hands, big hearts and empty heads." Dager said slowly walking out from the shadow but with his head still low. He was making a show and this poor desctiption of mandalorians was not really working on most of the poeple around, but few of the pirates actually chuckled at this.

,,Now! When I have your full attenction. **We** have a business to your captains." Dager said raising his head up and now standing in front of the circle of blasters pointed at young Jedi Knight clearly holding his hands in sight to not make the pirates doing something dangerous and harmfull. And givin Mira a chance to get the hell out of the blasters.

,,Business?" All pirates asked still pointing their blasters at Mira, but at least they were not looking at her now. Mira used the moment of distraction to quietly step away from the place where pirates were poiting their blasters at and she walked a bit futher away from them, behind one corrner close. Just in case Dager's talking don't work.

,,Yes. Bisiness. Very profitable business. But I believe that I can't do it without my Mandalorian friend. So please, don't kill her now.''Dager said very polite as for him. After this them all turned they attention back to Mira but they saw that she wasn't standing there. They were not loooking long for her, she was just standing few feet away from them at right, but they did not pointed they blasters at her this time. After an akward moment of staring at her, Mira smiled uncomfortably and waved to them shyly.

They were thinking by a moment but at the end they all hide their blaster and make the way for them to the Complex at the end of the town, and slowly go back to they own bisness. Mira sighed with relief at this. She got a bit carried away and she was happy that this ended without a bloodshed. She was thinking about saying thanks, but she have change her mind when he saw the look he was giving her when e was walking closer to her.

,,Well? Little Princess get a lesson? We are not shooting when we are surrounded by pirates." Dager said standing in front to her with arms crossed on his chest speaking to her like to a little child. Suddenly all her gratitudewas gone, this guy have some gift to pissing her off.

,,DON'T CALL ME A PRINCESS!" Mira yelled at him quickly pointing blaster at him. She was still in her combat mood soo that was the only thing what she could do, that is like an unconditioned reflex. When she is mad she is agressive, and when he is close she is very agressive.

,,So maybe I should calling you 'The worst peace negotiator in history'? You opened fire in the place under pirate controle. I know that Mandalorian like to shoot first and ask later, but even a Jedi can't beat 100 pirates. Try to be calm and don't pointing your kriffing blaster at me!" Dager said moving a bit closer when he very quickly pushed Mira's blaster away from his face and make his point very clear.

Mira didn't say a word. Mainly because she know that he was right and she doesn't want to said that outloud. She was doing a diplomatic missions before, like every Jedi, but she is not used to the pirates style of talking with people. Hondo and his pirates always were very polite- as much as you can expect from pirates- other pirates who Mira had ocassion meet, were usually rude and brutal and Mira have to end that meetings pretty quickly by using her blasters and lightsabers. She decicdet that she will just let it go and put her blaster back to her holster. There is on point in another fight between them and they still have the job to do here. and start walking after the pirates.

That complex at the end of the Town who was looking like a fortress turned out to be a cantina. Who is surprised? But not some dirty and dark cantina . But well organized and clean cantina like in these holo-movies about super spies or something. Big tabels, holo monitors on the walls, music band in the corner, and a lot, A Lot of security guards. And like in evry good movie, in the center of the cantina was the biggest tabel with 'For the biggest bosses in Town' sign and a lot of cups, scattergun, few Sabacc cards, and holo-data pads on top. This tabels was the messies tabel in the whole cantine, exactly only tabel were was a mess.

Around that tabel were sitting two man and one woman. In the middle of this tabel, on the biggest chair -looking a bit like some kind of throne- was sitting a 30-40 years old man. He have short dark-red hairs, medium lenght dark-red haired beard with few gray hairs, dark green eyes, black glovers, typical pirate-captain coat, and hight black boots. Just like any typical pirates, with one difference, Mira could not see his blaster or any weapon, execpt of these blasters who were lying on the tabel. At his right side, on the smaller chair was sitting an adult Chiss women with a vibro blade between her fingers in her right hand and silver cup in left. She was looking like some kind of assasin if you ask Mira: dark clothes, hood, knifes hide everywhere, short dark hairs, fingerless gloves. At the big boss left side on even smaller chair was sitting an adult Nautolan man with a machine gun in his hands, a lot of detonatior on his chest, with his boots on the tabel. Behind the three of them, was standing a big, really big and large red Trandoshan warrior with arms corssed on his chest.

,,So. You are the Jedi who the New Republic send to kill me?" The red haired pirate asked looking at Mira and Dager who were not standing in front of his tabel. His voice said that he was expecting that someone soon or later will come for him, what means that he is preapared. When Mira was coming here she did not really saw any preaparations or trap, but it is easy to hide something in the close space like this cantine. Focus now, she is not here to fight them. Time for negotiation Mira.

,,We don't want to kill you. We want you and your men to join us." Mira said simly, with her head up, looking at the pirate captain. There was a sinlence in the room by a moment, but then everyone in the room started to laught their guts out very loud, even the music band at the cornerr stopped their song and were laughting at Mira. No one take her serious, no one beside the captain who was the only one still watching her in silence.

,,And what will happen if I refuses?" Captain asked when evryone else was still laughting, leaning forward, with his elbows on the tabel and figers interlocked, looking at Mira with a small smile under his beard. Does everybody here has to smile? Why everybody is smiling at Mira like that? Does she look like a little girl anymore? DOn't answer that.

,,Then. You will be arrested and this place will be destroy by the Resistance fleet." Mira said not threating them, she just told was is gonna happen if they refuse, bad luck that them did not understand that. When they heard that, everyone again went quiet. Mira did not have to use the Force to feel that few pirates walked behind her and that they want to attack her now, she heard that someone closed the main doors and everyone took their blasters out. It's look like the negatations are over. Mira grabbed her lightsabers and was ready to start the hell, but before she pulled their out, Dager grapped her hand pushed Mira back.

,,Sorry for my friend captain. She doesn't know that it's rude to threat the host in his own home." Dager said walking forward and pushing Mira behind him. He took off his sunglasses and bowed a bit to him with his sunglasses in his right hand. The pirate captain was watching him for a moment, next waved to his soldiers and everybody hide their blasters. Somewhow he was calming these pirates down, not like Mira is complaining about that.

,,Please. Sit down young lady. I believie that you have something more to say.''The old pirat said, pointing his hand at the two chairs on opposite side of the table. Dager was no waiting any sicgle second, exactly he just jumped no the chair smiling like a goofball. Mira on the other hand was not so sure about that, but she slowly and carefully walked closer and sit on the chairs looking at the captain and his three 'friends'.

,,You are impudent young woman. But you look like a good person, so I will give a moment to say whatever you want. But chose your words wisely." The red haired pirate said still in the same position but somewhow looking more dangerous than before. Before, he was looking like nice, old uncel, now he was looking like a crime lord in his lair.

Mira wanted to say something in her famous sassy and sarcastical style, but something said her that is is bad time and place for that.. Mira took a deep breath and calmed herself down.

,,Thank you sir. I'm sorry for my behavior. I sure that you understant that you and your people can't just attacking the New Republic supplement ships. I also know that you were attacking the First Order ships." Mira said slowly and peacefully, without agression in her voice, what wasn't easy because she reminded herself that 'someone' lied to them about everything about this mission.

,,I'm doing my best for my crew and their famylies." Captain said simply, and the people around were actuacly looking like it was true. Like, they really were here, because they wanted to be here. Under his command, what was strange. Just like this that there were children in here around. But, as they say, 'Different Rim, Different rules.'

,,So you for sure know that the First Order will find you. Soon or later but they will. You should join to the Resistance Navy. We can help you and your peole to find a safety place. You must only joint to us." Mira said. The captain leaned agains the tabel, put his hand together and smiled. And he was staring at Mira like that, for a long time. Really long time. Mira was not knowing what was happening, but she was sitting there, doing nothing, but the longer the guy was staring at her, the more...scared she was. IT was like he was trying to look into Mira's soul with his green eyes. And there she though that Kai was a creepy person.

,,Join to the New Republic? Sorry but no." The Captain said simply and smiling like he just said a good joke. Mira eyes shoot up. She was being really polite, and she really tried hard to make them join the Resistance without using her blasters. And he simply says no!

,,What! Why!?" Mira said little too loud when she stand up from her chair. Chiss women in front to her also stand up and two pirates behind Mira's back pulled their blaster out and pionted them at her back. But the captain give them a signal to step back and he put his right hand on his Chiss friend left shouder and forced her to sit down.

,,Easy girl. I will not join to the New Republic, because it mean that some Republic senator, ambassador, or the Resistance general will be saying me what I should doing in my home. Many people here joined to me baucause of the same reason. On one like to listening a orders and paying taxes. I don't want their money but their blasters. I can find money, I can stole the ships and I can defend my Base. You come here asking for peace. What means that the Resistance fleet is too weak to beat my pirates. I will not join to someone who is weaker than me." The old captain was trying to expalin everything peacefuly and making his point taken without any negative motion, making all thi sutuation sounding again like a conferention, untila Mira hit the tabel and said.

,,YOU WILL JOIN TO US OR YOU ALL GET ARRESTED!" Mira yeleld with her mad rackor voice and in that one second a lot of pirate were around of the table with blaster pointed at Mira and Dager but the main four pirates were still stitting on their chairs and smiled when their men surrounded the tabel but who care? Dager anyway very slowly raised from his chair, put his hand on Mira right shoulder and forced her to sit down ignoring her protest.

,,Yeah. Never let mandalorian do the talking. Now. Maybe you want make business with us?" Dager asked when he sat back on his chair, and now half of pirates were pointing their blasters at Dager and second half at Mira. He better know what he is doing or Mira will solve this problem in her very special way.

,,I think that this Jedi girl said everything what I needed to hear." The red-haired pirate said looking at Mira with a cold look at hhis face, gosh of much Mira want to just take her blasters and enlish a hell in here, but that was not this kind of a mission, and she already had her chance to do the talking, now is the Dager's turn to try to make it worse.

,,Soo. You don't want to selling your spoils in the New Repiblic space?" Dager asked and Mira turned her head to him with suprise face. The pirate captain raised his left eyebown and all pirates in room looked at their captain with wide-eyes. The captain give them a hand signal and everone hide their blaster and walked away from tabel.

,,What are you talking about boy?" The red headed captain asked, and Mira also want to know what the kriff he was talking about! Jedi or not, she can't promise something that to happen? Nobody can! It's again every rules and laws for the Force sake! But did that stop him? Of course not.

,,Let's make a deal. I will do you good and you will do me good." Dager said, making Mira and well everyone else in room not really sure what he was meaning entirly. Except of the red captain for some reason. Karabast Mira really hates this day.

,,How?" The captain asked stroking his beard. Really interested in this what Dager had to say and if Mira is thinking about what she think Dager is thinking. Hera is not going to like it. Not A Bit.

,,As my Jedi friend said. The First Order will find you and they for sure won't be as nice as we are. You can't beat them alone and we also can't beat them. But together. We also can't beat them, but their will not attack you because of the Peace Treaty." Dager said, making his point. Everyone know that the onlt reason why the First Order is not attacing them yet is becasue they respect ,more less, the Peace Treat, the only way for the pirates to not get attacked by the FIrst Order is to join the Resistance. Why the check Mira did not thought about it before?

,,Interesting. But why I should do deal with you, when the First Order can also do deal with me. And even better deal, because with them, The Resistance and New Republics will not be a challenge for me with the First Order Fleet?" The Pirate Captain asked, and both Mira and Dager chuckled at this. IF he thought that the First Order is going to help him in anyway, or at best give him some weapon, then these guys are already dead, because morons don't live long in the Outher Rims.

,,Well. Maybe because the First Order will not help you when the Resistance fleet will attack you, because they will not protect you. And they will take 75% of everything what you can stole." Dager said and first time during this meeting, the pirate captain was suprised. And for the first time Mira was not. OF course he knew how much the First Order is paying criminals to do some dirty job for them.

,,How did you know that..."

,,The deal is. You and your guys are under the Resistance protection as long as you are not blowing up any ships from our side of the barricade. And you can sell everything you got in the New Republic space. But no killing civillians, just stun them. Do we have a deal?" Dager cut his off and asked with his friendly but malicious grin when he extended his right hand. The pirate red headed captain was listenig him very cerefully and thought by a lonher moment untill.

,,60 procent."The red pirates said and Dager rolled his rolled his eyes. They are arrogance, selfishness and greed is just limitles. IT was the best deal Mira did not want to propose them and they still wants more. She should have use her lightsabers in the first place.

,,Safe Zone in the New Republick Space. Military help. And free hand in this system. This is a generous offer. Fifty-Fifty or nothing." Dager said, soundy really tired, when he puled out from nowhere a data-pad, who was looking like some document or contract with the Resistance and New Republic logo on top. Mira wanted to say something but Dager looked at her eyes with deadly look and he stopped her before Mira took the data-pad from his hand and he put this data-pad on middle of the tabel. The ony reason why Mria was lettting him fo these things is this that heir are surounded by a ton of blasters and if she starts a fight with him now, they will have a fight with everyone here, and they are pretty much trapped.

During the time when Mira and Dager were killing themself with their eyes, the pirate Captain was speaking with his two the nearest soldiers about something, they were speaking too quiet to be heard but it was looking they were having an compromise. Chiss women was unhappy about something what her captain said but,on the other hand, Nautolan man was very happy for some reason. After a short moment, captain took the dara-pad and start to reading. When he was done, he looked at Dager, then he looked at Mira, and later he again looked at Dager with confuse face.

,,General Organa, and every Senator in this Galaxy will not agree for it." Captain said, pointing his second hand at the data pad with wide-eyes. If even he was thinking like this, that mens that Mira doesn't want to see what is in there. She is alredy pissed, one more thing and she will explode, and something is telling her that whatever is write on this datapad is going to start a hell.

,,They don't have to know. Just keep the things quiet here and do what Geeneral Syndulla tells you. We have a deal or not?" Dager asked, sounding a bit not sure about that. In Mira's opinion, he was sounding like a sellsmen who was trying to sell a rotten apples lf the highest price. He also was looking like this when he was standing like an idiot, waiting for someone to shake his hand.

After that not so cnviniant expalnation the red captain needed to again ask for advice. He was slowly turing his head to to the Chiss women on his right side and lucky for Dager she nooded, next he turned his head to the Nautolan man and he also nooded. At the end the captain turned his head to the Trandoshan warrior behind the tablet. Looks like there is four main leader now, Hondo would be impressed, if he would still be in the business, four leader, and they did not kill themself yet. .After moment of looking at the big lizardman, Trandoshan warrion shrugged and walked away from the table, then he left the cantina.

Okay. Mira was not entirly sure what it was meaning, and so was Dager who was still standing up waiting for someone to shake his hand, and he slowly was getting sweat on his forehead, and there was too cold in there for this so Mira was quesing that it was time to take out her lightsabers and run. Lucky for everyone here, the captain get u pfrom his hair and quickly shook Dager's hand.

,,WE HAVE A DEAL!" The captain yelled and all pirates in the cantina start cheering, yelling and laughting. Captain leave Dager hand and hugged Chiss women, and next hugged the Nuatolan man still laughting or speaking something to them. Starting a whole series of hugs and laught from every other pirate in the cantina.

Okay, that was akward a bit. Mira and Dager were literally standing shocked in the middle of a room where everyone were either hugging and making another friendly things with each other, when both of them have no idea what was going one around. At least they have made a deal with them. Using a moment of distraction, Mira leaned forward to take a closer look at the data-pad Dager give them. It was upside down so mira twisted her head, and then she saw it. That was a recruting document, they literally joined the Resistance forces. Like, now they are working with them. Legally.

,,This is a good reason for the party. Turn the music on. Open bars. Today we will drink for Deal with the New Republic and Resistance Fleet." The pirate captain said and everyone were even more happy. They opened every doors and widowns in the cantina, turned music on, put on the tabels a lot of bottles and cups. After short moment to cantina start walking on a lot of people from outside in every age. At this time, Mira was not entirely sure how to feel about it. Yes, they did what they were suppose to do, there will be no more missing transports, but still, this is not what Hera meant when she send them here.

Few long, loud hours of pirate party later.

It was alredy late night but the party was still just getting started. People were dancing on...everywhere they could, drinking everything the could, singing, as bad as a bunch of drunk pirates could, and play sabacc as much as they could. Everyone were happy. Beside of one person, and that person was Mira. She was sitting on her swivel chair at the biggest tabel with crossed arms, legs and offended face. She wasn't just mad, she was quiet mad.

This mission went much better than Dawn's, but there was no fight at all. Not like it was suppose to be, it was a diplomatic mission, but still. It also was the fact that this old scumbag just had to play a 'I'm better than you' guy and do Mira's job for her. Like she ever asked him to do it, she could do it on her own. After moment Dager sat next to Mira, and she turned her back to him advoiding the eyes contact. Not like he can blame her. He was expecting it.

,,Don't be mad Mira. I just did our job. Not my falt that I'm just did it better than you possibly could" Dager said peacefully, not really making it any better. How the hell he would think that it was suppsoe to make her feel better?

,,I'm not mad. This is my normal face." Mira said still sitting her back to him. Mira is good at lots of things, but lying is not one of them. Not like she was ever trying to lie to anyone, and she for sure was not lying now. It was her normal face, when **he** is close.

,,I don't must be a Jedi to feel that you are mad like Zillo Beast on Coruscant. Why are you mad?" Dager asked the most stupid question in the history, like he didn't know. Mira turned to him and looked into his eyes with deadlly look.

,,I don't know. Maybe becasue of you the Resistance Navy is now working with CRIMINALS. But maybe not? Who know?" Mira said showing a small part of how mad she was, and then again was calm still with crossed arms.

,,We have an order to make peace with this pirates. I did it." Dager said and also crossed his arms, getting mad a bit by now.

,,You did. Did you? What exactly you did? Thanks to you. Pirates will be stealing and killing in the Hutt and First Order spaces. And they will selling stolen supplies in the New Republic space. In one moment you made killing and stealing legal in the New Republic enemie's spaces. And we will paying them for that!"Mira yelled at him, throwing her arms out in exasperation. How hard it is to undertand that he can;t just do whatever hewant...Karabast she start to sounds like Hera.

,, GIve me a break!It is not the reason why you are mad Princess. You are mad. Because I did your job right." Dager asked sarcastically. In his eyes, it was all about it that he is better than she is. And in Mira's eyes it was all about him, thinking he is better than she is. AND NOBODY IS BETTER THAN SHE IS. But it's not the point

,,You don't listen to me! The reall problem..!" Mira yelled and Force thank you for that loud music becasue they really would be making a scene here if there wouldn't be any music around. When Mira thought that it can't get any worse, he had to cut her off and say this.

,,NO! You don't listen to me! I'm in your crew almost 5 week and always when you open your mouth you are speaking like little spoiled brat. This almost killed you today. So. Shut up and let me tell you something you...*POW..." HE had that coming. For a long time. For everything what happened. HE deserved that punch. Right in the right cheek.

That. Was the moment when the reason and logic have left the room. Now in the cantina full of smiling and laughing drunk pirates were two red face mad alfa wolfs. There can be only one alpha, and they both know it. Dager toched his cheek and turned his head back to Mira with the look who could scare a beast, but Mira is far more worse than any beast in this kriffing Galaxy. They were looking at each other eyes, sending deadly looks and knowing that it is happening today. Mira reached her right hand for her lightsaber under the tabel and Dager did this same for his blaster on his leg. When they were having their weapons in their hands and were readi to kill each other, HE, hand to come to them.

,,What's going on here?" Asked male voice form behind when he patted Mira and Dager in the backs. Mira and Dager quickly turned their heads back and saw the red-haired Pirate captain. He was standing between Mira and Dager and put his hands on their shoulders, like he was their best buddy or something. At least he was having a good time.

,,Are you enjoying the party?" The Captain asked, still in a perfect mood. But Mira and Dager didn't say a word, they only give each other next deadly look and now they were advoid the eyes contact with anyone.

,,What has happened? I thought that youngs people like parties." The captain said, getting a little suspicious by now. Mira turned her head to him with small, polite, smile.

,,Everything is all right. Sir. This is very nice party. I and my 'friend' have only small problem with 'jurisdiction'. Mira said underlining last two word, remainding a certain someone who is in charge here and Dager murmured something. The older captain was watching two really angry teeneger with wonder, but then he was too 'happy' to try anything resonable.

,, Oh no, no, no. You are my guests, and also my friends now. You two should be happy. I can't leave my friends in such a bad humor. We should call for a bottle and drink it in friendship." The captain said very friendly, what was not the best idea. He for sure have drink a little too much today. This time Dager turned his head to him with small smile, before Mira could reject that offer in less polite way.

,,I don't think it's a good idea sir. I think that **we** should go outside and..."Dager tried to suggest a way to solve their problem by taking the bisuness somewhere more private, what Mira was totaly forward to do, when this old red ram just had to pat them again.

,, Nonsense. We are friend now. It would be rude to refuse." The captain said, when he put his hands on both Mira's and Dager's head and pointed them two tall Trandoshan warriors with two heavy blaster rifles, who were watching them for a longet time by now. IT was more than clear that they know what Mira and Dager were up to, and they were not letting them do it. Not wanting to get arrested, Mira looked at Dager, who was knowing what she meant by that and simply nooded to her.

,,I think we can stay little longer.'' Mira said after making up her mind, and thinking that two trandoshans and the whole planet of pirates may be a little too mcuh for her to tak. The captain was satisfied and took his hands off their arms, and send the two guards off with one, general like, look. Damn, he is good.

,,Excellently. Waiter! Bring me THREE. The 'Death Star Shoots'." The captain said walking to the bar tabel and leaving Mira and Dager at their tablet.

,,Great!**a whisper** _Don't drink it*_." Dager said to Mira when the captain couldn't hear them from the bar.

,,What? Why?" Mira asked in normal voice, not wispering at all, again crossing her arms and forgetting about her lightsabers. For now at least.

,,It's called the 'Death Star Shoot' because it's working on brains, like the Death Star on Alderaan." Dager whispered to Mira, shortly describing what is going to happen with her head. The Captain returned to the table with three white glasses cups and with dark purple liquid in them. He handed two glasses to each Mira and Dager and looked at them as he was judging them.

,,Let's drink. To the Friendship." The red haired captain said and raised his glass up for a , like every part of Mira's body was telling her that it was a bad idea, but she also have got a feeling if she won't do it, then something, or maybe rather someone, will hit her in the head, or stab her in the back. Dager was feeling this to so they bot get up from their chairs and raised their glasses.

,,To the business." Dager said with a faked smile and raised his glass up. Then he looked at Mira and his eyes were begging her to do not do anything stupid. At the same time, the captain was watching Mira, waiting for her move. There were only two choises, first, do what Dager's says and...you know what? Scew this.

,,To the New Republick." And she drank everything. The captain simeled from ear to ear and also drank everything from his glass. Dager, with a disappointed face, drank a small sip. And waited for hell to start.

Mira also took only one small sip in case that thing was as strong as Dager told her. It wasn't Mira's first time when she tried something alcoholic -don't tell her dad- but. KARABAST. That's freaking awesome. For sure one, if not the the best thing have drank in her life. Not too sweet, not too bitter, not too strong, not too weak. Just perfect, it hit just her soft spot and make her want more. It for sure was working fast, and really earned it's name. That improve Mira humor in one second. From bloodthirsty to party mood in three seconds. Whatever it is. She want more.

,,I see you like it." The captain said, ot taking his eyes off Mira and Dager even for a moment, like he knew some. Mira looked at him with big smile and a spark in her eyes and that was the moment when Dager knew. They are screwed.

,,Do you have more?" Mira asked a little too quickly and too exited for her own good. Dager knew that nothing is going to change her mind now..Who he is lying to she would never do what he think so he sat down on his chair touching his tempels and trying to find a way to not hear that.

,,I think that we have a little more near to the dancefloor." Captain The pirate captain chuckled, nooding in the proces before he leave the tablet and waited for Mira to join him.

,,Stay. Bad idea." Dager said and placed a hand under his chin. Mira only ignored him and she was gone in the crowd of happy and drunk people and aliens. Not suprised at all Dager was left alone at a tablet with almost full glass of strong glass of purple liquid inside.

,,How many lives did you destroy?" Dager asked the glass of sweet poison before looking at and having an eye on a certains someone on the dancefloor before she gets herself killed, or even worse.

Eight Hours Later. The Force knows where. Again:/

Pain. Strong and head killing head was the first thing Mira was awake of when she woke up. But this that she woke up doesn't mean that she opened her eyes. It was hurting too much to do it, but it was also too paitful to stay down so she had to sit up, only to put her head between her hands and try to kill the pain. When she sat, she felt that some sheets slide from her chest and she feld that she doesn't have her armor.

Mira's ,now, with wide-open eyes looked down, under the sheet, and she some white T-shirt she is sure isn't her's, but her underwears were still on . Uhh. At least she still was dressed, what means she haven't done anything stupid...or at least the most stupid and dangerous thing she could do. Why is she alway doing this? She and everybody else knows very well how big light drinker she is but she is still doing it? Drinking too much and waking up in some unknown place. At least this place wasn't looking so bad. It was a large clean room with a window on the right wall, next to her was a night cupboard and her blaster on top, what's good information, becasue it means that she is not kidnapped this time. And at front of the bed she was sitting on was a large tablet and on top of that were some clothers but not Mira's clothers.

Mira wanted to grt up from the bed, but when her hand meet something hard and big on the other side of the bed she freezed. She should have been expecting that, after all she was on Florrum, in a city full of pirates, on a party, full of pirates. And she slowly starts to undertand why Sabine hate them so much. Wait a minute why she is soo scared she is still dressed, that means that nothing happened, or at least did not have time to happen. Anywas Mira slowly turned her head left ato take a better look at her..'companion' hoping that it won't be that old pirate who give her more shots.

Oh Thanks the Forsce it wasn't him. The guy lying next to her was bigger and young and he was wearing a pants. Uhh. Mira could see only his back , lucky with no marks of any nails being used on it, the only thing on them was an old, big scar on his lower back. Just to be sure that nothing happened Mira took one more look at the guy's neck, where fortunately was no hickeys or her lipstic marks, so maybe she really is lucky and nothing has happened last night. Then something caught her attention, a familiar sight of dark-brown hairs. Wait one moment. Tall man, brown hairs. Oh crap This is Dager lying next to her.

Not scary anymore, but angry as hell. Mira turned around and took her blaster from the cupboard, then she did what every mandalorian women would. She pushed the blaster into Dager's back, right between his second and fourt ribs where his heart is suppose to be, but he first should have got one in his chest for her to shoot it.

,,If you want to kill me do it now, before Hera finds out what we did, or stop tickling me and let catch some sleep." Dager said when he felt that Mira pushed her blaster barrel into his back. How girls do that they wake up few hours after they fall asleep after parties like this? It is some kind of super powers they got after a few days of babysitting and cooking or what?

,,Hera is the last thing that you need to be worried about, now." Mira said pushing her blaster futher and with her poiting finger dangerously close to the trigger.

,,So you will kill me, for saving your is soo much Mandalorian style." Dager said irritated, again, with closed eyes and still lying his backs to Mira, really trying to fall aleep what is hard when someone is pushing a cold metal into your skin.

,,You? Saved Me? When?" Mira asked still pointing her blaster at his back and the trigger already pushed a bit back, the only thing what was keeping the blaster from firing was the force. Dager rolled over, not really caring about the blaster in his backs, looked at Mira's mad face, ignoring the fact that she aimed the blaster for his cold son of bantha's heart now.

,,You don't remember. Of course not. I'm suprise that you remember my name. Let me refresh your memory." Dager said, really mad because lack of sleep he got, and then Mria got it.

FLASHBACK. Four Hours Ago.

Who could guess that Mira is so good party-girl. On the beggining she was drinking, next dancing, later singing and drinking, later again dancing and now she is drinking and singing in group of few older guys and girls. She found herself perfectly in this party. And for the first time in a longer time, Mira is really happy. It is almos 2 hours after midnight and most of the pirates are sleeping or doing other things. Mostly sleeping. Mira felt that she had enought of this place and she wanted to walk away from this tabel, but she were walking staggering and when she lost her balance someone caught her.

,,I think you should find a bed girl." said male voice. Mira looked up and saw an dult man in age of 30, maybe 25 years with black blond hairs and scar on his forehead. She don't know why but she giggled and wrapped her hand around his waist. Why did she giggled, what's wrong with her, she never giggle...well, sometimes she do but then she usually is...oh yes, drunk

,,Right.*hic* But I don't know where I can sleep." Mira said in very dangerous -for her- voice tone. Only a person who did that at least once in they life can undertand why Mira was doing the things like this now, and if someone understand, then don't judge.

,, If you want I can show you my ship. I have only one bunk but you can sleep with..." The man was saying, counting on something more than sleeping, but you know what they say about mandalorians women, 'they never think, before their ackt'. Lucky for Mira there was someone to save her before the things got too dangerous.

,,That's very kind of you, but I believe that she also can sleep in her 'own' bunk" The other male voice said emphasising last two words.

Mira knows that voice, and for the first time in a while she wasn't mad to hear that voice, mainly becasue of that what she drank but still. Mir aand her new friend turned right and saw very pissed soldier who was standing next to them and was alredy holding a blaster in his hand. Maybe it's this small part of her brain that still works or this what she drank, but Mira is actually happy to see him. Like for the first time in life.

,,Dager!*hic* Are you enjoying the party?" Mira asked giggling in the tall man's arms. Karabast, she really need to sober or she won't see how it will turn put. Dager with a blaster, she need to see what's going to happen

,,Not really. But you are enjoying it too much. Come on, we are getting out of there."Dager said when tried to took Mira's hand, but the older man pulled her away from him and took a step foward to make himself looking serious and make Dager bakc off.

,, Who are you boy? And where did you get an idea that she wants to go with you? " The man said, sounding like he was threating him and Mira for unknow reason giggled again. It was enought. Dager has enought, first the mission and now this. Not caring anymore where he is, Dager pulled out his blaster, and pointed blaster at the older man head, and pushed it right into the guy's chin.

,,Do you want to have another scar? Becasue I can give you a new one. On. Your. Brain." Dager said slowly and pushing his blater into the stanger's throat, effectively making him release Mira from his grib. With no support, Mira again almost fall on the gronud, but lucky Dager very quickly wrapped his free hand around her waist before she hit the deck, pointing his blaster at the stranger stranger all the time.

Stranger walked away with his hands over the head and Dager leave the cantina with Mira handning on his arm. Dager was not knowing at all where he was going but something was telling him that the rooms should be at the opposite side of the cantina and that was where he was going. When Dager was looking for a free cabin, Mira was singing, laughing and speaking something hard to Dager was trying to ignore Mira's stupid jokes, comments and incomprehensible sings, but after a short moment he glanced at her face and saw something strange. Something what he was not expecting at all. Tears. A lot of tear, they were running down Mira's face like speeders at the same time when Mira was smiling and singing, what was strange and creepy.

,, Hey? Are you okay?" Dager asked watching her and looking for a free cabine at this same time. Mira only looked at him, smile still on her face, and took her hand off his neck to support on his arm and try to walk by herself, or at least stand on her feets.

,,Yes yes.*hic* I'm fine. Everything is just fine. We only lost Uncel Kallus, Han lost his son, Leia is losing New Republic, Luke lost his tempel and it is my faul. But yes I'm fine." Mira said it smiling, half walking half falling on the ground but always when she was slipping down, Dager caught her and helped her to get back on her feets. It was no need to say that she was blaming herself for what Kylo Ren did. Dager never was good at consoling and this kind of thing, but at least he could try, she was really made up and a good word wouldn't hurt, not to mention she was not going to remeber anything what he says.

,,You could not know that this black leather jackass was up to..." Dager tried to say something like' It was not your faul' But Mira cut him off before he could say something more. She have heard that crap far too more time, and she was holding something in her what she had to say now, not knowing really why, but she had to say that.

,,I knew. I knew it all. I saw it in my dreams. Visions or whatever it was. I saw myself. In Luke's tempel. With lightsaber, and flames around me. I knew that the Tempel will burn, but I was too scared to told anyone. I could save everyone. And when the time come, I got my butt beated by Ben. But yes. I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Mira said with fake drunk smile on her face and a single tear on her cheek. She again tried to walk on her own, but she again fall down. She again said that, it was not her first time when she told someone about these visions she had before the temple got burned to the ground, and again she told it only becasue she was drunk. Dager again caught her before she hit the ground, and was tired of doing it over and over again so he put her left arm around the bakc of his neck and quickly tried to find some place where she can sleep. Because she really need it now. Some good dream who will help her with the crap in her head

After a longer and really ackward moment, of pity her. He finally found a free cabine. It was big room with small tabel, night cupboard and queen size bed. And of course someone on his arm had to say something stupid about it.

,,That was your purpose to come here?" Mira asked when she saw double bed. Dager said nothing, only took Mira hand off from his neck and turned her to him. Like he was planing to find this kind of room. Mira couldn't stay on her legs and she almost fall down, but Dager again caught her waist and Mira wrapped her hand around his chest.

,,You don't waist any time *hic*." Mira said jokily, when she buried her face into his chest. Dager rolled his eyes, caught Mira shoulder,lifted her up onto a small night tablete. When Mira was sitting on the tabel Dager took his hands off her shoulders and wanted to walk away, but Mira grabbed his hand and stopped him. Not for the future, never take a girl to a party with guy from your work, especially a very skinny girl.

,,And where *hic* do you think are you going?" Mira asked when she raised her head and her eyes meet dark Dager's eyes. Her actions and smell from her mouth were proofs that the Death Star Shoot have change her mind into this what left from Alderaan.

,,I will prepare bed for you. Could you take your hands off me. Please." Dager said simply with cold face and tried to push Mira hands away but she was still holding him. IF she will keep doing like that someone is getting hurt, and that probably will be someone who was suppse to watch over her, so in that case. Dager.

,We do not need any preparation." Mira said in secundive tone and give him small kiss on the check, expecting some reaction from Dager, but everything she got was a shart, sharp and cold as Hoth's ice...

,,Are you done?" Dager asked,his face still cold like a stone, and pushed Mira hands away from him ignoring Mira's stunned face, turned around and started preparing a bed for girl who drink too much this day and he will have a problems tomorrow for it.

,,W-What are you doing?"Mira asked surprised by the situation.

,, Bad question. Good question is, What are You doing?I'm only hoping that you will forget all of it tomorrow." Dager said when he found something what looked like some bedsheet and he tried to set them up on the mattress.

,,You don't like it?" Mira asked when she touch her lips. Well, it wasn't very common to happen, either something wasn't working, or maybe he is a..Akhem...not into this kind of things?

,,Oh trust me I like it very much. But I like my life more. Beside that. I know you a little too long to do it with you. You are pretty but not pretty enought to make me fall for this." Dager said when he almost finished preaparing the bed for Mira, if he would get a credit every time when he was in this sutuation...He would have have three credits. He was turned his backs to Mira, but he was sure that she was looking at him with-wide eyes and that she's giving him a deadly looks. This picture, in his mind, made him smiling meanly. Two second later, Dager has finished making bed for Mira and he turned back to her.

,,Okey. It's ready. You will sleep on the bed I will be on the flooOOOOOR!?"Dager said loudly with wide eyes when he turned back and saw Mira.

Somehow. Mira was standing on her legs, with her hands on her chips, her face was showing something between drunk fun and pure hate. Dager jaw almost hit the floor when he saw her. She was wearnig only her sports bra and shorts. Dager scanned her ,by his eyes, from top of her head to her tiptoes, watching every part of her sweaty skin and scars he could, and then realized that he was staring at her. He shook his head and made his eyes go back to Mira's face and the only thing in his head was'Quickly. Change the topic'.

,,How you removed your armor so quickly?It is impossible to...What the kriff!?" Dager yelled suprised when Mira pushed him on the bed behind and pinched him down with her hands. It was something new for Dager, usually he was the one to abuse women like that, it was an alien feeling. But the wide white drunk smile on Mira's face was telling him that she was enyoing it, having him pinched and defencless.

,,'Not pretty enough Huh?" Mira asked when she looked into Dager's confused eyes and felt something pocking her leg but she was far too lost to care about anything. Mira knew that what she was doing was wrong, but after everything what happened, and everything what she did and all her sadnes and anger she was trying to drown in the Death Stars shots she was no longer giving a kriff what was she doing.

Then Mira slowly sat up on his stomach and Dager was really hoping she was not going to do anything stupid. Just to be sure she won't do that. Dager very quicly hit her in the back of her head and knock her out before things gets out of the control. Mira fall down on the middle of the bed. Alkohol and this punch make that she is unconscious. Dager put his hand on his head, sit up on the bed holding his temples and thinking.

,,I am so dead now. If you will not kill me tomorrow. Dawn for sure will do it. Or your mother or master Bridger. Or anyone who knows you. Why you didn't listened to me? It is too hard for you to do?" Dager asked sitting on the bed with his back turned to Mira.

Dager get up from the bed, collected Mira armor and clothes frim floor, put them into the night cupboard drawers, and put on the night cupboard one of Mira blasters. Old habits die hard. And again sit down on the bed. He looked on the Mira. She was lying on the bed in mess, but she looked happy. Beside that bump on her head.

,,At least. I always can say that I had little fun before death."..

END OF FLASHBACK.

,,...Next I put my shirt on you, moved you to make some space for myself, and I went to sleep next to your side." Dager said when he was putting his dark jacket on and was telling Mira what happened last night, not mentioning few special things she told him, but not forgoting to say every stupid think she was doing. Mira was sitting on the bed with crossed arm still holding blaster in her right hand, not wanting to get dressed in front of him.

,,Do you think that I will believe that a guy like you did not use an opportunity like you have last night?" Mira asked still with crossed arm, listening the and watching him getting dressed. Who can blame her that after everything what happened the guy was having nothing other in his mind that 'this'. It's not like guys think about anything differen than the pirates in this base or other sick bastards who want onlty this what their want.

,,Do you think that I need to find a drunk girl to have a opportunity to... You know what?... Nevermind. Don't give a crap what you are thinking about me." Dager said offended by Mira's insinuations. After that long time, everyone should get this that he was trying to pay back his bet, and he was not going to do anything different here. But do mandalorians undertand anything? NO. Mandalorians thinks that everybody is bad and wants the worst for them. Nothing suprising that most of the galaxy hate these guys.

After the drama queen show like that, Mira couldn't really tell if the guy was lying or not. Probably not. So she decided to not kill him, yet at least, and she put her blaster back on cupboard, and leaned her head against the wall to rest a bit. And it was a bad idea, because Mira felt big pain when her head have touch the hard wall. Mira arched her back and caught her head in her hands.

,,Well. The pain in my head for sure is a proof that you really hit me yesterday. Don't know if I should be happy or mad" Mira said when she found a bump on the back side of her head, what at least was saying that nothing really happened. Funny how it is. The guy has no problem with hitting a girl, but lying is beneath him, and they call mandalorian barbarians.

,,Well, that wouldn't be necessary, if you could just ask yourself one simple question before you do something stupid." Dager said when he was done getting dressed, stood in front of the bed and crossed his arms when Mira was still holding her head close to her knees. Knowing that what he is going to say will hurt her, and he was waiting so long to say this. Four hours to be precise.

,,What kind of kriffing question." Mira asked raising her head up to look at him. It better be good question because if it is not, then she is really gonna use that blaster next to her.

,,What would your father say?" Dager asked and Mira was caugh off guard by this question. Karabast, he got her there. That really is a good question. everyone who knows anything about Mira alredy know that she never was really...doing what Ezra was telling her to do. She was always a bit rebel, try to not be having an oberprotective parents. Anyway, he got her, he got her good. So good that Mira did not want to look at him, instead of that she looked at her legs advoid the eyes contact. But did not stopped him.

,,Well I for sure know what. Propablly this same what I would say to my sisters. You know what? When I first time meet you. I thought that you were the worst Mandalorian in this Galaxy. But I now I see that I was wrong. You are a perfect Mandalorian. You are just like from some ancient freaking Mandalorian book. But Jedi? It is the last person who you are." Dager said still with crossed arms, his voice sharp like a knife and dry like a desert. He was waiting to say that for a while, he was thinking that it will be a good thing to say that, but then he notice two wet spots on Mira's knees, and he got that it could be a little too much.

Dager looked at her rising his right eyebrow and thinking that he could push a bit too hard on her. And he was right when he saw the look in Mira's eyes when she looked at him. She wanted to say something rude. Something what would hurt him, she wanted to yelling at him and cut his head off by her lighsabers. But Mira maybe it was an alcohol, but Mira wasn't mad, Well she was mad, but not only, she was also sad. Really, really sad. Maybe...just maybe... he had little, little right. Ezra for sure wouldn't be proud of Mira if he would be her with Mira on this mission. It wouldn't be the first time too.

,,Get out." It was all what Mira could whisper, her voice was too weak to sounds like it always do. She was too much on the edge of crying, she needed to be alone for some time. Where noone is watching her, or judging her.

,,What?" Dager asked,not sarcastically or anything. Mira was just speaking to quiet to be hear and he needed to hear it again.

,,GET OUT!" Mira yelled as loud as she could and also used the Force to opened the room's door. This time Dager hear her right and was about to leave, when Mira lost her nerve.

,,GETOUTGETPUT!. **GET OUT!** " Mira yelled again, multiple times, when she was trying to hold back her tears and used the Force to caught Dager but his torso and thrown him out of the room, making him hit the corridor's wall and fall on the floor pretty hard and then used the Force to closed the doors between he could even look at her. Dager stand up from the floor and stood next to the bedroom doors.

,,You know? Everyone else on this planet wouldn't stop on that!" Dager said assumed and lould enought to be hearted.

,,I GONNA KILL YOU. WHEN I WILL FIND MY ARMOR I WILL KILL YOU." Mira yelled by the closed door, her voice still sounding like she was about to cry. Dager did not say anything after that, he just simply walked away from the door and wanted nothing more than just go to the ship and wait for the drama queen to calm down.

The whole Base was still asleep, even if it was almost noon, on his way to the exite Dager have found a few sleepy pirates on the floor, tablets, stairs and everywhere around. The smell of alcohol and heat was still in the air and it was making Dager want to leave even faster than before. Mira always can join him later on the ship when she calm down a bit, and hopefully will not want to kill him for helping her last night. Mandalorians, the biggest curse of this Galaxy. Personally, Dager wouldn't mind if someone would decide to kill every single madalorian in the Galaxy, hell he would even joing a guy who would do such think. When he was on at end of the corridor and almost leave this part of Base, he heard familiar voice.

,,Now I recognize you boy." Said an old male voice on the opposite end of corner. Dager turned around, with a blaster already out and saw the old pirate captain he and Mira were talking with about joining their forces. He was standing at the end of corner with arms crossed on his chest and cold face, but with no blaster or anyone with one so Dager decided to not shoot a guy who run this zoo of wild animals with blasters.

,,Dager kriffing Rekan.I thought that you were dead." The captain said when he was slowly walking thought the corridor and Dager did the same to meet him.

,,Life is full of disappointments." Dager said back, standing at the same spot, waiting for the older man to come close until he could actually do something else than talking, that's, if he is not too old for doing anything other than it.

,,I know. You already meet my son." The Captain said and stood in front of him in middle of the empty corridor. They were looking at each other with cold looks. After moment they started smiling,next was giggling and now they are laughing. When they stopped laughing, they caught their breatchs and Dager extended his hand. Captain looked at him, and instead of handshake, they made a bro-hug with hard pats on the backs. These pats were that hard, that they heard their bones cracking. With paintfull smiles on their faces they moved back.

,,It good to see you kiddo. But what the kriff did you do to my jacket?" The captain said looking at the Rebels mark on the jacket right arm, still holding Dager right hand, like he haven't seen him in years.

,, Sorry cap. I didn't have any choise. Either this, or one of these lame uniforms rebeliants are making everyone wearing. I." Dager said when he left the captain hand and showed him the rebels logo on his right arm. As bad as it was, the logo was looking pretty cool on this dark jacket, it was making it a bit more...colorful.

,,Dager 'Bloody' Rekan in the New Republick Army. Now I can say that I saw everything." Captain said and they were laughing again like a pair of buddies, but after moment they crossed they arms and looked at each other with cold looks again on their faces. Dager knew that the old captain want something from him, and Captain know that Dager also want something from him. Friends are friends, but work is work. And now they both are on a job.

,,Someone is here. He was asking for your Jedi friend."The Captain said but Dager was not suprised at all. Honestly? Who wasn't expecting anyone to follow them and try to kill Mira in some unexpected moment? There is just one question.

,,Who?" Dager asked simply, knowing that he won't get any straight answer. Like always with pirates and other scumbags. How good to be back home.

,,I can't say." The captain said stroking his bear. Dager only smiled and chuckled, that was their usuall way of talking about everything, so he knows the role.

,,How much." Dager asked assumed. someone once said 'Everyone has his price' and it's no harm to know how much, luckly it was something what captain could say.

,,10. 000 bucks and the First Order will not attack me. For now." The captain said with small smile on his face.

,,This 'someone,' Where he is and what is his name?" Dager asked still with crossed arms. Worth another shot. It's still a chance that something can slip from the old guy's mouth.

,,I can't say. But he looks like someone who have a stick up in his arse."The captain said and chuckled at his own joke. Good thing that Dager was actually in a mood for jokes.

,,So this guy and Mira have something in common." Dager said and they again started to laught. After a while they stopped and were standing in uncanfortable silents. They both know it was time to go back to their lives, where everybody they know are about to kill them. And they all got at least one good reason for that.

,,I think that I must check our ship if there is something new in it. I don't want to die today." Dager said and they shaked their hands for goodbye.

,,You know that you don't have to. You always can stay here. On my ship always is place for you." The captain said when they were shaking they hands. Dager only give him a warm smile, nooded and began to walk away.

,,Maybe later. Now. I must to kill some...How you were calling them? First Order's scums?." Dager said teasing a bit walking away and captain chuckled.

,,As you wish. But remember we always have a free place, alcohol and the best death stick for you." The captain said with crossed arms, malicious smile on his face.

,,Thank you. Captain Striker." Dager said turned back on his heel and salute to him. The captain stand at attention and salute back to him. They chuckled again and when Dager wanted to walk out from the Base.

,,Dager!?" The captain asked luodly when Dager was on the end of the corner and Dager again turned to him.

,,Yes?" Dager said with normal, what means he wanted to get the hell out of there before it get ackward or someone will ask him to do something for free.

,, There is one thing I'm worried about...and I need a favor." The captain.

Two hours the boar of the Phantom 2 in the hyperspace.

Dager has checked every singel part of this ship four times, but didn't find anyone or anything, so he was sitting on the co-pilote chair andwas holding watch in every moment of their way back to the Base. And from some reason he was very, very happy man, even if he was having a really pissed off jedi sitting next to him. Mira haven't said a word to him sisnce they left Florrum, what wouldn't that bad if not the fact that she is probably going to say everything to Dawn when they are back on Yavin IV. It was not suprice that Mira was mad, or queit mad, or sad mad, or whatever kind of mad she was, she was just too mad to talk. No one like this type of making up, and coments but Mandalorians women hate this kind of jokes even more that other women in galaxy, and that is the hell of achivement. The best option is to say sorry and have hope that she will forgive him. Guess it's good day to day as any other.

,,Listen Mira. I think that I got a bit carried away back there. If this what I said have hurt your feelings, then I want you know that I' sorry for that." Dager said simply, and everyone could hear that he isn't really sorry, he just say meanlessly. Mira knew that, and that was why she did not say anything back to him. She just closed her eyes, raised her head and turned her chair, in that way that she was sitting her backs to him. She would, she would explede.

,,Come on Princess. I don't like when my friends are mad." Dager said again not meaning anything of this, and the smile on his face was screaming that he wa lying this whole time. Mira should not care about it, but then again, she wanted to yell at him for a while by now.

,,Friends!? FRIENDS?! We are not friend! I should kill for this what happened. Never! Never have I ever been so... so humiliated!. And you think that I will just forgive you!? After a simple 'Sorry!' " Mira asked loudly throwing her arms out in exasperation. Mira never was know for keeping hard feeling to anyone, really, but he was just...just...he was being just the biggest asshole Mira ever have meet. And he was about to proofe it.

,,Okey. Listen Princess. I know that what I did wasn't nice, but it would be necessary if you would listen me from time to time. I'm trying to be nice but you are not helping me."Dager said not calm anymore, but angry and little annoyed. True to be told he really was trying to be nice, he was trying really hard. SO hard he was pissing Mira off by doing it. Too bad that Mira doesn't see it

,,You are trying to be nice? I want to know when you were trying to be nice?" Mira asked mocking him and crossing her arms. Maybe it is just her, but she doesn't remember even a singel time when Dager was even trying to nice to her. All he do is telling stupid joke and showing off how big macho he is, and thinking that he is better than Mira at everything. None of this things is nice. And he is still doing it.

,,Like for example now when I'm not breaking your fingers Princess." Dager said in his threating voice. And that's what Mira was talking about, always when she is asking a question and he doesn't have an aswer he is threating her or pissing her off.

,,See. That'sexactly what I was talking about. And don't call me a Princess!" Mira yelled at him. Threating is one, but calling her a princess is really making her mad, like bloody hell mad. Mira is used to have nicknames or pet names. But only when her family or friends are using them. And this guy is not in any of these categories, not to mention he is going to make Mira something really bad if he will keep calling her 'Princess'.

,,Why? You are a Princess. And for sure you are acting like a Princess." Dager said mocking her again and it was too much. Mira knew that it had to end up like that. He was having it coming for a long time. FOr calling her a princess, and saying she is acting like a princess Mira had no choise and he mandalorina honor have told her to do only one thing. And that thing was to puch Dager right in the head. What was exactly what she did.

The punch was strong. Really strong, and was enought to shut Dager's crap up. Someone may say that he deserved it for the last night, but Dager was caring about it, all he was caring was it that Mira punched him in the jaw and it hurted, a lot. Dager was really over with her, he slowly was turing his head back to Mira, sending a killer's look all the time. He was looking ready to strike in ever moment, and Mira also was having more than one punch to give him if he wanted.

Mira was about to hit Dager again in the head,but before she could punch him the Phantom 2 flew out from the hyperspace. ANd it wasn't Mira's doing. And it also wasn't Yavin IV where they were. Mira forget about the incoming fight and took a look at the pilote panel to see where they were. Mira have read that they were in a asteroid field next to a planet what is called 'Vaal'.

,,Something is wrong. Yavin is few parsecs more. What did you do!?" Mira asked checking the computer system. Something really was off. Navigation, comunication, blaster cannos, life support system. Nothing was working. Even the handles were having a blockade on and the engine was off. And the only person who was having an access to the ship was Mira, and Dager who was sitting her at least an hour before Mira get dressed and found the ship.

Before could Dager said something and tell Mira that he didn't to a kriff something have hit the Phantom 2 from behind. All the asteroinds around them were making it dificult to say what hit them, but soon Mira saw something moving between the asteroids. It was a small, fast, black TIE /VN fighter who shoot at them again, and again hit them. Mira was working as fast as she could to break the blockade on the handles, after hot wiring the controls she finally could get the ship going and duck before TIE hit them again.

,,Finally! I was wondering where he was!" Dager said loudly when locked his belt and was trying to stay on his chair when Mira was flying dodge fighting with the TIE. Holding the chair for his dear life, becasue if there was something what he was hating, it was flying, and the dodge fight was almost giving him a heart attack.

,,What!? You knew that someone was trying to kill us!?" Mira yelled at Dager when she was still trying to get the blaster cannons work and dodging ever shot the TIE fighter was firing at her. Whatever have happened, almost everything was off and Mira had to choise than to fly between the asteroids and use them as shields, because her own shields were not working.

,,He doesn't want to kill us. Well. At least he doesn't want to kill you. If I am right, this is the same guy from Florrum who wanted to ''Show you his ship''." Dager said quoting the last words, reminding Mira what stupid things she was doing last night, AND it was not helping her in that dodge fight. Mira only mumbred something under her nose and again tried to get the blasters working but the TIE fighter was too fast and was not giving her even a moment to do anything else beside ducking his shots. Dager who was not having any idea how to fix the blaster was knowing that he doesn't want to diie tonight so he was about to say something smart to Mira what was about to make her mad.

,,You cannot win this fight Mira. We must escape before he will kill us." Dager said after another shot hit them. He knew that it was probably pointless to ask madalorion to surrende or run, but he really doen't want to die. Too bad that he was right.

,,I never run away from a fight. He is only one. Just give me a moment." Mira said when she was half fighting with wires and half paiyng attention to the TIE fighter who was now flying behind them but not shooting for some reason. Mandalorians never back out or surrender. What means that Mira will take that guy down, and then she will get back to the conseravtion they were having before.

,,He has an element of surprise and he have better ship. This ''Phantom'' was a crap even during the Clone Wars and you want to beat him the TIE/VN fighter with laser cannons and missile launchers? We MUST escape Mira!" Dager yelled at Mira telling her how good th Tie was and how bad her ship was. With every word, Mira was getting more and more distracted,and mad, she was trying to fi the ship, ducking the laser blast from the Tie, and now she was listering to a guy to was telling her to surrender. ANd she had enought

,,SHUT YOUR KRIFFING MOUTH UP AND LET ME WORK!." Mira finally yelled bakc at Dager, losing her control for the first time and not watching what the TIE did and that was a big mistake.

The TIE/VN Fighter was flying right behind the Phantom 2 and just send two missile at the back of the ship. Mira was too distracted yelling at Dager to see that coming and both missiles hit back of Phantom 2 and exploded. In a since second all of the Phantom's engines exploded and they were falling down into the planet Vaal, with entire backside burning on fire.

,,KARABAST. LOOK WHAT YOU DID." Mira yelled again at Dager and then grabbed the handles and tried to somehow control how the Phantom 2 was falling. Even half burning and with not working enginers Mira still could pilot the old ship and make sure they wont die when they hit the ground. At least she would if someone was just so nice to shut up.

,,What I did!?I told you we should get the hell out of here! You were the one who wanted to stay here and fight like a mandalorina idiot!" Dager yelled back at Mira, holding the chair for his dear life. IT they were having anything in common now, it was blaming the second person of whose fault it was, and none of them was about to change their minds.

,, **Shut up**. This will be bad, hard, dangerous landing and I need **silence** to not kill us!" Mira yelled back at Dager again, yelling him to shut up and give her the silence she need to focus what maybe will save them. Why. Always. When Mira was having a landing like this, there always is some TIe and a new guy involved. The only thing what is different now is this that the last time when she was having an emergency landing she was saved by Kori who was the new meet guy. And now the new meet guy was the cause of the emergency landing.

After that last yell Dager really shut up and give Mira the silence she was needing. Lucky for both of them there was no mountains on the planet and plenty of place to land, Mira was trying to land propertly and not demage the Phantom anymore that it is alredy demaged. Mira have set the shit on the ground easly, but it hit the ground very hard and was not going to stop. Mira was trying to use the force to slow it down, it was exhausting activity and not really working. Mira was doing her best, but it was pointless because soon they hit something really hard what stopped the ship, and make both of them hit their heads and fell unconscious.

 **CDN**.

 **A/N. I know that I'm making this banannas since noone on this website is thinking about drinking underage but please. Even Medly wrote that Mira did use some alco when she was underAge and even some drugs so hell why can't I write about it? Beside I'm kinda running out of ideas how to make the story going so if someone has a proposition then be my quest and hit me with something. In always thought that Mira could easly win every fight she was in but it's gonna make the story short if I write that. But just warming that I suck at romantic stuff and this kind of things.**


End file.
